Bad Trip
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Drugs, sex and grog, what could go wrong? Throw in a complicated relationship, unrequited love and unsupecting parents and you're in for a look into the dark world of public high schools. R/M. Dark scenes.
1. Chapter 1

'Fuck you' Marian shoved the bitch backwards.

'Bring it' she spat.

'Do you wanna go me?' Marian yelled as the crowd congregated around them cheered and hooted. A fight was in the air and these girls were going at it.

'Bring it bitch' the blonde hissed, hopping around the circle of onlookers.

'You little shit stand still and take it' Marian roared, swinging and grabbing a fist full of the girl's extensions. The girl screamed as Marian pulled her back; she reached her hands up and digging her nails into Marian's neck. Marian pushed her forward into the dirt and threw herself on top. The struggle broke off after a few swings and half of Marians nails were ripped but she managed to yank out a good portion of the slut's hair extensions. By the time they were pulled apart it was obvious Marian had won. The blonde had tears in her eyes as she tried to push through the crowd.

'Move! Move!' she cried trying to push past.

'Finished already? Next time you pass me prepare to have your skin ripped off!' Marian screeched as the girl limped off.

'That's my girl' Robin rubbed her shoulders as Marian wiped the blood off her check. She felt his lips on her ear as his arms wrapped around her neck. 'Wanna get out of here?' The adrenaline which was soaring through her veins from the fight revived as Robin's body pushed up against her from behind.

'Yeah, let's blow this place' Marian's voice was husky and seductive. She turned grabbing his shirt and strutted forward, knowing all of the guys, including Robin, where watching her ass. She grabbed the cig out of Djac's hand as she passed, taking a quick drag. 'Thanks sweet'.

'I'll call you' Djac grinned. Marian nodded, still clutching Robin and begun leaving. 'Oi, gimmie back my ciggie bitch'.

'Sorry' Marian grinned. 'Night whore' she kissed her friends check.

'Wanna come with us Djac?' Robin raised his eyebrow.

'You wish Locksley. You wouldn't be able to keep up with us' Marian grinned. 'Come on big boy, I wanna celebrate my victory' she leaned in and laid a hot kiss on his neck.

He groaned. 'Let's get outa here before I burst something' he pulled her towards his car, cranked up TI and yanked off his shirt. He leaned in, caressing her ivory skin, smelling her scent; a mixture of vodka, lemons and cigarettes.

XX

**Yeah so obviously this story is a little rough; there'll be fights, drugs, drinking and sex scenes. Oh and lots of rude language so heads up. I'm really digging this story at the moment so let me know what you think. **

**I wanna dedicate this story to all my friends who give me inspiration for most of the storyline and one -liners. You guys are bloody idiots but you're my bloody idiots. Year 10, 2008 – we finally made it guys.**

** xx**


	2. Mum and Movies

The sunlight beamed in through the curtains, opened forcefully by Kate. She turned, surveying her daughter's room: posters, shoes, magazines and clothes covering every surface of the walls and floor. Her daughter snored away underneath the thick quilt despite the heat of summer. She sighed, pushing her dark hair from her face, picked her way through the filth towards the bed. 'Marian?' she shook her lightly. The response was a muffled groan. She shook her again, this time harder. 'Marian? Hun? Time to wake up'

'Wha?' Marians head appeared from the blankets, her hair ruffled and knotted, her eyes puffy and face smudged from last night's makeup. She squinted in the sunlight. 'Close the curtains'

'Close the curtains _please_' Kate said, walking back and half closing them.

'What time is it?' Marian asked, pushing away her curls that she inherited from her mother but otherwise making no move to get up.

'Just after ten' Kate replied picking the clothes up off the floor.

'Ten?' Marian groaned. 'Why'd you wake me?'

'I thought we could go out. Lunch, shopping, maybe see a movie? I hear "Australia" is really good.' She continued cleaning despite its futility.

Marian groaned rolling over. She and her mother used to have those little expeditions a lot when she was younger. Now, well, they hadn't done it in months. She scrutinized her mother's face; her wrinkles had become more evident recently. Worry lines. Marian frowned knowing she was the cause of her mother's aging. The stress of raising a teenage daughter alone. Maybe a day relaxing would restore her once youthful face. 'Sure mum, I'd like that. Just give me a while to get ready'. She was rewarded by a grin from Kate who then hustled from the room, excited by the promise of a day with her daughter.

Marian moaned heaving herself out of her warm cocoon and into a shower, washing her hair. Somehow she'd gotten mud and twigs into it. Probably sneaking into her room early that morning. Kate had no idea about her late night trips with friends. No need to worry her. She toweled off, returning to her room where she faced a serious dilemma. What to wear? Not her usual outfit – her mum would have a heart attack seeing her daughter walking in broad daylight dressed in denim shorts or a mini, dark singlet's, leggings, rocker shirts and lace. Chewing her lip she opened her draw that held the remnants of her past life; her alter ego. Pink, pretty tops and cute jeans. No way would she wear that either: what if someone she knew saw her? Augh her rep would be ruined. In the end she settled for a dark blue tee and black jeans.

Facing the mirror she wiped her face clean of old makeup and caught a glimpse of the old squeaky clean her. Some heavy eyeliner and she looked all right. Pulling her hair into a scruffy bun, grabbing her wallet and phone she met a smiling Kate in the car and went off into the city.

XX

Marian sipped her water and tried to not look at her mother's food - a hot Indian curry – fighting back the nausea that comes with a hangover.

'You're sure you're not hungry?' Kate asked.

Marian nodded glancing around the mall, trying to ease her queasy stomach. 'Have you got any panadol?'

'Sure thing sweetie' Kate reached into her bag, pulling out a packet. 'You not feeling well?'

'Nah' Marian popped two pills and swallowed them without water, missing her mother's amazed expression.

'What is it?' your head? Stomach? Is it your period?' Kate asked.

'Mum' Marian groaned praying no one heard that. Her mother jumped at the slightest thing. 'Just a headache relax'.

'You're sure?' she asked, finishing her curry.

'Positive, come on we need to buy the tickets' Marian led the way to the cinema. The smell of popcorn, normally warm and mouthwatering, brought on another wave of instant queasiness. Marian felt herself retch and held it back with a struggle. Kate obviously had no idea about her condition and she was not about to perform all over the cinema floor. Her eyes watered as the salt from the popcorn wafted closer and she couldn't wait to get into the dark cinema where Kate wouldn't notice if she closed her eyes and relaxed for a few hours.

'Oh look – there's Jemma. God she hasn't changed at all.' Kate waved at Marian's childhood friend, sitting on a stool obviously awaiting someone. 'Why don't you go say hello while I buy the tickets?'

'I don't think so' Marian shook her head, pretending not to see her.

'She knows you're here now. It's rude not to say hello' Kate frowned.

Marian sighed dramatically; it was easier to obey her mother than to let her carry on. 'Make it quick' she ordered as she reluctantly walked over. Kate was right; Jemma hadn't changed at all since their childhood together. She was wearing a bright t-shirt with a high pigtail and so much blush it made face look bright and a hell of a lot younger than she actually was. She grinned widely as Marian arrived showing off braces with purple elastics. 'Hey' Marian said unenthusiastically.

'Hi!' Jemma's grin grew even wider. 'Wow look at you! You look great. I love your shirt' she reached out and stroked Marian's singlet. 'Where'd you get it?'

'I switched it with some girl at a party a few weeks ago' Marian shrugged.

Jemma giggled as though Marian was kidding. 'I got mine from Girlz Zone, you know? My mum bought it for my birthday last week'.

'It's very bright' Marian nodded.

'I actually thought I might have seen you at my pool party…' Jemma trailed off.

'Well I don't think you're friends and I have much in common' Marian glanced over her shoulder; her mother hadn't even been served yet.

Jemma shook her head 'But you know all my friends, all the girls we used to hang out with; Erin, jess, Amelia-'

'You still hang out with them?' Marian couldn't hide the little laugh at the end.

Jemma looked confused. 'Of course…so do you still hang out with um Djac and that?' she asked uncomfortably.

'Yeah' Marian said guardedly. 'Why?'

'Oh no nothing. She's very pretty' Jemma said awkwardly. 'I just thought you might have gotten bored of them' she glanced around, dropping her voice to a whisper. 'I heard the police were looking for her at some party last night – apparently she does drugs and drinks'

'Well heaven forbid she should drink' Marian joked.

Jemma nodded appearing to miss the sarcasm. 'I heard she takes marijuana'.

Marian snorted. 'Is that all? And you don't take weed – you smoke it.'

Jemma looked shocked. 'So she smokes as well? Marian do you have any idea how bad that is for you?'

'Oh relax Jemma. You could use a little weed. Take the edge off' Marian chuckled.

Jemma eyes were suddenly suspicious. 'So it's true – you are in with them?'

'Oh no,_ they're_ in with _me_' Marian laughed.

'Marian, it's dangerous. Why don't you come back to us? The girls and I are getting together tomorrow and going swimming – why don't you come?' jemma begged.

'I don't think so Jemma. Ever. I'm completely chuffed with my friends. But if you ever wanted to come have a drag….' Marian teased while Jemma's face went white. 'Don't look so constipated! God! I gotta go. Enjoy your pool day tomorrow'. She turned to walk away and rejoin her mother but Jemma caught her hand.

'Marian. I know you wanted to spread your wings and all that but I think it's time you settle down and get back to your studies-'

'Shanks' Marian held her hand up to stop her talking.

'What?' Jemma asked.

'Shanks – shut up thanks' Marian turned and strutted off knowing Jemma would be watching her matured figure as she walked away.

'How's Jemma?' Kate asked as they walked into the cinema.

'Exactly the same' Marian smiled innocently.

'Did you want some popcorn?' Kate held the box right under her daughter's nose. This time Marian couldn't stop the audible retch. 'Sweetheart, honey are you ok?' she patted her daughters back, rubbing in small circles only making the queasiness worse.

'Yeah yeah' Marian was well used to the effects of hangovers. The lights dimmed and credits started. 'I'll be fine mum – just sit back and enjoy Hugh Jackman.' Within a few minutes Kate was completely absorbed in the leading man and Marian was able to sit back and close her eyes, resting her throbbing headache.

**Lol, I want you all to go see Australia staring Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman. Gotta love an Aussie movie. I come from a land down under…..**


	3. Party Mix

**Just quickly: if I use any words you guys don't understand just let me know. Also, I love you all so if you're gonna do drugs, do it safely. Listen to – your lil internet mamma – pestering you when you're trying to read. Lol. Enjoy. xx**

'Where the hell is she?' Allen was getting bored in the front seat of Robin's bomb (old shabby car).

'I just texted her' Robin sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. 'You know what chicks are like – take forever to get their face on'.

'Why don't we just park in front of her house?' Allen persisted.

'Kate doesn't know about Marian going out. She'd freak' he grinned as he saw Marian turn the corner and take the few short steps to his car. She was wearing a blue singlet and tight black short shorts with a studded belt. Her hair in a knot and heavy eyeliner and deep red lipstick. God she was hot. No - gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing. Not that he'd ever tell her that. Their relationship was…complicated. She'd only been with the gang for about eight months but she took to it easily; eager to try new things and break the rules. He'd been the one to introduce her to half the shit they did. And somewhere in-between drinks and weed they'd started making out. Now it was a ritual. He knew he was her first – the thought made him grin. Whenever asked if they were dating both of them responded no. They weren't dating, weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. But they were together…technically. It was this confusing technicality that Robin wished would just blow but he wasn't gonna be the one to say something.

Marian leaned in through his window, laying a kiss on his cheek. 'Evening boys'.

Robin grinned in response then he turned to Allen. 'Al - move'.

'What?' Allen wailed.

'Move into the backseat – Maiden rides shotgun' Robin explained like it was common knowledge.

'Fine!' Allen threw up his hands in exasperation as Marian walked around the other side. He awkwardly climbed over the front seat and into the back, muttering 'bro's before hoes'.

'Aw Allen' Marian smiled, climbing in. 'Didn't you get the text – its "chicks before dicks" now'.

'Can't you gag her already?' Allen asked Robin, pushing away empty bottles so he could get comfy.

'Nah – I'm saving that for later tonight' Robin grinned at his friend's expression.

'Damn now the surprise is ruined' Marian played along.

'You're shitting me right?' Allen said.

'Yeah we are' Marian laughed. 'Robin'll be the one tied up'.

Robin laughed, hurling his car faster down the road, hitting a pothole. He glanced over to make sure Maiden was alright. She was fine, but her chest jiggled at the sudden friction under her top. He grinned, turning a corner hard, watching her again.

'Rob keep your eyes on the road' Allen groaned, knowing full well what Robin was doing – he did it himself whenever a female was in the car.

Marian, who had been texting, looked up. 'What?'

'Just watching you and your stunning body' Robin explained, returning his gaze to the road.

'Uh huh' Marian turned her head so he couldn't see her thrilled expression – no need to feed his ego. 'Djac says we should get there fast – it's going off'. Robin floored it, heading down the laneway to the party.

'You're gonna get a ticket you idiot' Marian giggled.

'My mum'll pay it' Robin shrugged.

'Be good to your mamma' Marian smiled. 'She's so sweet and you scare her'.

'Do I scare you?' Robin leaned over towards her.

'Yes!' Marian screamed. 'Keep your eyes on the bloody road retard'. Robin sighed, doing a roundabout and passing the final streets to the house. They could hear the base of the music and see the streams of people congregating around the house.

He parked the car and headed in, Marian and Allen right behind. TI's "Whatever you like" was playing and Robin caught Marian's eye, she blushed at the memory of what they did last night to the song. A cheer went out as Robin's appearance was known. He slapped hands with all the boys knowing full well he was king of this town. Behind him Allen was doing the same, Marian hugging and kissing as she went. They saw the gang around the speakers and Marian rushed over to Djac giving her a quick peck on the lips. She knew Djac was bi but that never made any difference to their relationship; they were impossibly close, all the girls in the gang were. They even got their period at the same time. She wrapped her arms around Djac's waist, their bottom halves linked as they surveyed the party.

'How's it going?' Marian looked around, proudly recognizing all of the faces around her.

'Fan-fucking-tastic' Djac squealed. 'You missed it – Sarah broke up with her boy toy!'

'Again?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah but he pushed her into the pool!' Djac threw her head back, laughing. Will came up behind her and poured a shot into her open mouth. She coughed; half on the drink, half on the surprise. 'Holy shit!' she spluttered.

'You look good wet' Will eyed the droplets running down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

'Wet!?' Djac squealed. She turned to Marian, 'Is my makeup running?' Marian bit her lip hesitating and considering the best way to tell Djac her eyeliner was all over her cheeks. She didn't need to; Djac read it in her face. 'Bathroom now!' she grabbed Marian's hand and pushed through the dancing bodies away from a crestfallen Will.

A few blondes were sitting in the bathroom shooting up when Marian and Djac, still holding each other's hands, walked in.

'Starting early aren't we?' Djac glanced at the two empty syringes in the sink. The girls were leaning against the bathtub, clutching the inside of their arm, their faces glazed over.

'Want a trip?' one of the blondes nodded towards her bag where a clear plastic bag could be seen.

'What you got?' Djac asked.

The blonde grinned; the smile was too big for her hollow face and crinkled her eyes. 'My own party mix'

Djac and Marian shook their heads. 'No thanks'. Djac had taught her all about drugs and Marian knew rule number one was never to take anything that didn't have a specific name. She was still hesitant to take them and she wasn't going to start with this girls "party mix".

'What – my stuff not good enough for ya?' the blonde seemed to be the only one of the three blondes that was still conscious.

'Nah – it's too early yet' Djac shrugged but the blonde didn't stop glaring at Marian. Her protective side flared up for her naïve friend. 'What is this bathroom marked?'

'Yeah it is. The territories ours and we don't allow dykes' the blonde spat.

Marian frowned then realized she was still holding Djac's hand. Djac's reputation as an intense partier was always second to the common knowledge that she was bi. She felt Djac's hand tighten around her own. 'What's wrong? You lesbo's not like blondes?' she sneered.

'Come on babe lets go' Djac knew the girl was high on something and knew how dangerous people could be in that condition.

'Use protection' the girl called as Djac opened the bathroom door. 'Don't wanna gets aids do we?'

'You know what? I'd rather be a lesbian than a druggo slut' Marian never could hold her tongue.

'What'd you say to me cow?' the blonde pushed herself off the bath, tripping over one of her passed out friends.

'What - does your "party mix" mix with your hearing? Or did some of your cheap ass extensions get in your ears?' Marian could feel Djac's glare on her but she just couldn't stop.

The blonde stuttered for words. 'You fucking dyke!' she finally yelled.

'Whoa calm down Ice eyes' Marian held her hands in front of her, Djac positioned behind her.

Djac hissed. 'She's high, let's just leave'. Djac grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door, leaving the blonde babbling and swearing. Djac pushed past the rhythmic bodies outside to the pool where it was slightly quieter. 'What the hell was that Maiden? The girl was off her face and you antagon-bloody-ize her? Have you forgotten everything I've ever told you?'

Marian was still fuming, her blood pumping from the potentially dangerous situation. 'Yeah but she called us dykes. I don't care what you are but if a little shit like her is gonna insult you, damn right I'm gonna antagon-bloody-ize her. I mean how could-'

'No. No never.' Djac cut in, her eyes had lost their normal flirty glint and were more serious than she'd ever seen. 'Maiden I get it – you're hot headed and want to prove yourself. But do me a favor – go protect my honor against people who are sober, or at least drunk. I mean Christ, we don't know what she was on. It could've been ice or E or some other hand-made-in-her-basement shit.'

'So?' Marian rolled her eyes.

'You don't get it do you?' Djac shook her head angrily. 'You can never predict what people will do when their high. You can have strength five times what you'd normally have. You're violent, rash and dangerous. That girl could've killed you without blinking an eye….' Djac exhaled sharply and looked back at the house. Her anger was quickly dissolving replaced by worry for her friend. 'Maiden…you have to be careful'.

'Djac sweet' Marian smiled, wiping her fingers across her now dry eyeliner streaks. 'I…I just can't stand them saying that shit to you'.

She shrugged. 'It gets old. Eventually you don't notice it'.

Marian looked over her friend, her dark skin, her contagious personality radiating from her. How anyone could look at her and see anything but gorgeous was beyond her. She also saw the pain there that she held deep down. The awkward girl, scared about her sexuality and being ridiculed. 'You do notice it though don't you?'

Djac bit her lip. 'A lil' then she broke into a grin. 'It's hard to notice anything with a gorgeous girl standing in front of you'.

Marian smiled then her eyes wondered to the pool. 'Come on – let's grab the boys. I think it's time for a swim'.


	4. Red Lips, Black Bra

'Oh Locksley you're so funny' giggled Talia, rubbing her hand over Robin's arm.

'And you're so drunk' Robin laughed. He caught Allen's eye across the crowded room. He was surrounded by a group of girls as usual and looked thoroughly pissed. Much was standing next to him, trying to talk to a brunette who appeared to be passed out.

'Locksley!' Marian called pushing past some dancers towards him. There she was. His Maiden. She was so gorgeous, a million times more beautiful than the girls around him. Not covered in brown foundation and fake tan. She was easy to pick out of a crowd for her ivory skin. Clear and white. And what he loved about her; she wasn't afraid to grin; full on grin. not an unsure little smile most of the girls wore. She grinned, laughed, joked and wasn't afraid to yell and sing along with the music. She finally made it through the crowd and was at his side, glaring at the girl on his arm. 'What's this?'

'Nothing' he assured her ignoring the girls glower.

'Right. Well Djac and I are going swimming. You in?' She asked.

'You have to ask? You in a bikini and I'm there' Robin took her hand but Marian didn't budge.

'Robin are you forgetting something?' Marian nudged her head towards the blonde.

'What?' the girl pouted.

'To take out the trash' Marian grinned. Then she leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear. 'The guy's marked so if you don't want me to rip of your nails you'll find someone else to throw yourself at'. Then she turned and met Robin at the pool.

'Trouble?' Robin asked when she arrived.

'Nothing a few threats couldn't handle' she leant in and kissed his cheek.

'How about we forget the pool and get out of here?' he asked eagerly, running his hands over Marian's bare arms.

'Oh come on guys' Will called from the pool where he was floating next to Djac and Much. 'You left early last night. The party's still young'.

'Yeah' Marian laughed. 'Besides, I haven't had the chance to do this yet' Marian placed her hands on Robin's chest, smiling angelically then delivered a strong shove sending Robin backwards into the pool fully clothed.

He came spluttering to the surface a few seconds later to see the entire gang was in hysterics. Marian had doubled over at the look on Robin's face, laughing and holding her chest to keep herself together. 'Oh hells to the no' Robin was at the side of the pool before Marian noticed, reached a soaking hand up, grabbing her and pulled her into the pool on top of him. The cool water crashed over them and then it was Marian's turn to cough and splutter to the surface.

'Locksley!' she wailed, pushing herself off him. 'My hair!'

'You were going to get wet anyway' Robin grinned.

'Yeah but I was gonna do the whole sexy saunter then dive in. Now I look like a drowned rat' she wailed, pushing her hair off her face.

'A very cute drowned rat' Robin reassured swimming over to her and putting his arms around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck and could tell she was trying desperately hard not to giggle. He planted wet kisses along her jaw line gently pushing her around so she was facing him.

'Oi! If you're gonna get it on can you please not infect the pool?' Will called out, ruing the moment royally.

Marian laughed, gently gliding backwards away from Robin so she wouldn't be tempted. 'But Will, were just swimming'.

'Is that what you call it?' Much raised his eyebrows. He'd given up on floating and was now sitting, half submerged, by the steps.

'Yes' Marian replied innocently. She'd reached the shallow end now and stood up, half her body erupting from the water. She knew her swimmers were inside somewhere but she couldn't bother going to get changed now she was wet. So instead, she carefully peeled off her soaked singlet to reveal a black bra with red lips in dimontes over the top of the left cup. She could feel Robin's, Much's and well pretty much every guy in the backyards eyes on her now revealed stomach. She decided to keep her short shorts on and flung her shirt to the edge. Marian then turned to Much who was only a few feet away. 'Why? Didn't it look like we were swimming?'

Much gulped then slowly shook his head. 'Uh...no. it looked like something else'.

'Like what?' Marian held his gaze mentally daring him to look down at her chest again.

'I don't…I don't remember' Much resisted the temptation.

'Well we were swimming. Now don't go spreading any nasty lil whispers to the otherwise. Can't have me ruining my innocent reputation. Say it with me "_it was not a euphemism_"' Marian spoke slowly, teasing him.

Her spell over him broke and he cocked his head to the side in earnest confusion. 'Huh?'

'Nothing' Marian shook her head smiling then dived under, using long fluid strokes to reach the other end.

Robin watched her as she resurfaced, the cool clear water cascading off her white skin. A singlet droplet caught his eye as it ran from her neck, down in between her cleavage, across her navel and back into the pool. He thanked God, Buddha and Oprah that he was in cold water, and still wearing jeans, thanks to Maiden.

Just then, Allen came striding across the tiles towards the pool, obviously still very drunk. 'I tell you what, there's some emos here tonight ay ladies and lads? I went to find a lighter and this one girl pulls a razor outa her pocket. Pretty thing too, shame she should- _well hello Maiden!_' he finally caught sight of Marian in her black bra.

'Yes Allen those are my breasts' Marian interrupting his ogling. 'Now have you met Robin? He'll be the one beating you up this evening'.

'Aw don't worry about him. I can take him' Allen looked at Robin in feigned disgust.

'Yes well that's a lovely offer Allen' Marian beat Robin to the punch. 'But I think I'll the one taking Robin tonight'.

The gang chuckled and Robin swam over to Marian delivering a pash for proof. Allen looked again to her bra and those red lips. 'Are those his lips on you? I wouldn't think red was his shade'.

'Yeah your right' Robin nodded. 'I'm more of a peach'.

'So that means someone else has been at your girl' Allen said. 'And the only other guy who wears lipstick would be Much. Good on ya – didn't know you had it in ya mate'.

Much looked horrified and held up his hands in surrender as if Robin would come charging across the pool and drown him. 'I swear Rob! I didn't touch her'.

Djac laughed then spoke up. 'Who says it was a guy? Reds my shade'. Marian smiled at the implication and blew her a kiss.

'Oi where's my one?' Robin whined, still attached around her waist.

Marian grinned slowly. 'Cash or cheque babe?'

Robin smiled too. 'Cheque. Sempre cheque'.

**Aright fellow fanfic-ians, there's the latest.**

**I really like this chapter so let me know what you think. The last line I kinda stole from My-Little-Emillete, who got it from 1920's lingo (I just loved it so much I had to use it). it means kiss now or kiss later. **

**Well guys, RnR and I'll send you a cheque! lol xx**


	5. Nostalgia

**Hey Sweets,**

**Its bloody hot and I'm sitting at a relo's house after a wedding. Well, I've got a cool drink and I'm ready to escape the drama that is my extended family (you all know what I mean, we all have it) and delve into a chappie that is, as per usual, completly R/M. xx**

**Ps: SurferGirl3537 – high school goes until year ten but then we have college which is 11 and 12. I think Marian and Robin have just finished yr 10 in this story and will soon start college….anyway thanks for your review. xx**

Robin awoke with the sheets around his waist and tangled around one of his legs. The sun had woke him, his alarm radio claimed it wasn't even nine yet but the heat felt like it would be midday. He considered what it would be like in the heat of the day and cringed. One upside though, getting to see Maiden with her cheeks flushed and red. He smiled and rolled over only to find his bed empty of her. He padded his sheets almost as if she was hiding under the one layer and would suddenly materialize if he just kept looking.

He could hear is mothers in the kitchen down the hall, her booming voice still with the Italian accent despite having left Italy thirty years ago. She had once been a great beauty, so the pictured portrayed, but she'd since put on a lot of weight and was now the quintessential Italian Nonna. She had come from Aristocracy, her father was a count. She had been born to a world of privilege yet gave it up to marry his father, a British social liberationist. Romantic – not really. She could help his father but instead she stays home and cooks like a "proper wife". Despite her old fashioned ways, Robin adored her and played the good son.

He could hear Maiden's light voice floating towards him too. Marian. Marian's voice. He turned over and contemplated getting up and facing the heat. But his mind was already gone, gone eight months back to when Marian became Maiden.

'_Alright class, now I've allocated your pairings and your assignments and you have two lessons to prepare. On Friday you'll present your research in the form of a speech to the class. Worth 20% of your grade. Any questions, I'm over here' their teacher looked thoroughly pleased as she took a seat, not seeing the kid madly waving his hand, already in need of help._

_He had come in late, been outside with the gang but something urged him not to wag this lesson. When the teacher saw him he was leaning against the wall, scouting out who he wanted as a partner. 'Um Robin' she said when she came within ear shot but broke off, searching the crowd. 'Oh, it doesn't look as though we have enough people. Hmm, um would you be able-'_

'_I'll do it' a brunette spoke up. Robin hadn't noticed but she was sitting alone. He wondered why the teacher hadn't just paired them up right away. She was probably squeaky clean and the teacher wanted to protect her innocence and keep her away from the bad kid. He smiled at the thought, and at the look on his teachers face. _

'_Marian dear, are you sure? I mean, you always do well working alone' was it his imagination or did she sound eager for that option._

'_Its fine' Marian was already standing up. She handed Robin the assignment sheet. They had to research the given city of religious significance – uh huh – and they'd been assigned Mecca. The word reminded his of McDonalds and he suddenly wanted a Big Mac. Robin looked up at the girl but she was already walking towards the isles of books. _

_He looked at the teacher who still wore concern on her face. 'Perhaps you should go and look up a list of available books' she suggested. Robin shrugged nonchalantly and went to the computers. When he found her in an aisle down the side of the library, she seemed to know her way around the books without even looking at his list. Already the brunette had found three books which she passed them to him without saying a word them continued searching. Robin took them dumbly then noticed how her fingers draped over the shelves and binders of the books so gently, as it memorizing them. Her foot tapped quietly and she bit her lip in concentration. _

'_Um, do you need help?' he asked, not accustomed to feeling awkward._

'_Nah I got it' she said and started off walking down the aisle. _

'_Shall I go back to the table?' he asked._

_Finally she looked at him, grinning. 'Why not go to the table in the corner? Away from everyone? Their incessant ignorance is excruciating'._

_Robin studied her again, thinking she wanted to make out with him in the corner. He hadn't seen her before, surely he'd know her if she was in the party crowd. But no. _

_Anyway, the thought of pushing her up against the books in the school library sounded good. So he obeyed, finding the table hidden from view by the shelves and he waited. She came over carrying four more books; thick ones. She caught his worried expression at the size of them and grinned again. Then she tripped._

_Robin only blinked but then she was on the floor, books around her, hair a mess and red faced. He expected her to cry or be embarrassed by tripping in front of him; one of the most popular guys in school. And she did blush, but then she laughed. _

'_Damn – only an hour from my personal best' she giggled as she picked herself up, and then bent down for the book. It took Robin a second but then the training his mother had given him, to be a gentleman, kicked in and he leaned down, helping her. She'd gotten some clippings from Newspapers, though Robin didn't even know the school had Newspapers, and they had fanned out on the floor around them. 'What are these?' he asked._

'_Clippings. Articles' she blew a curl out of her way. 'From the filing cabinets in the East wing'._

_Robin continued to pick up the papers and wondered how she'd gotten them so fast. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette picking up pages too and noticed the silver ring on her thumb. Delicate yet chunky, a flower - a rose. He was watching that ring when he realized how close they were. She noticed it too and they both sat up, banging heads as they went._

'_Oh shit' she cried, obviously accustomed to hurting herself. 'Are you ok?'_

'_Um ouch' Robin grinned, holding his head._

'_I'm so sorry' her hand, the hand with the ring, rested on his head and she bit her lip again. This close, he could see her white skin had not a blemish on it, that her eyes were blue and her hair was a natural brown. And she obviously couldn't hold her tongue. 'I'm so sorry'._

'_Nah don't worry' he said without moving away, liking her hands comforting him. _

'_I made it three hours – three hours! – Without falling over. Only an hour more and that'd be my record' she explained, obviously trying to distract him. _

'_So you're a klutz?' he asked._

_She removed her hand and sat back on her legs. She looked hurt but then she took in his smile and her hurt changed to disbelief. 'You haven't heard of me?'_

'_Um no' Robin looked dumbly at her face, trying to recognize it. There was something familiar._

'_Seriously?' she seemed excited by this._

'_Yeah' he nodded._

_Then she cocked her head to the side. 'Do you normally answer in single syllables or are you concussed?'_

'_Concussed' Robin grinned again. _

'_Ok' she stacked the files neatly on the carpet between them. 'So what, were you away the day I tripped in assembly and took all those chairs with me?'_

'_Oh my god! That was you!' Robin had flashbacks of the girl walking up to accept some he award that he'd never heard of and didn't care about, and tripping over her own feet, taking three chairs with her, in front of the entire school. _

_The girl had to speak over his laughter to be heard. 'So I guess you remember me' she sounded deflated 'Um so, should we work now?' _

'_Yeah' he sighed, picking the sheets up and going to the desk. 'I'm Robin by the way'. _

_He expected a "I know" but instead she smiled. 'Marian'. Despite all the books she'd got them, they didn't get any work done that lesson. Or the next lesson. Instead Robin was entranced by her smile and kept finding reasons to make her laugh._

_On Friday he arrived late into class and found her sitting alone at the proper desks, listening to the speeches. 'Shit' he whispered. 'We haven't done anything'. He knew it was his fault and she'd have done perfectly if he hadn't screwed it up._

_He was expected some furious or worried reply, but instead he got 'Are you hung-over?' Her blue eyes weren't judgmental and harsh, rather curious, excited. He nodded and she smiled. 'Don't worry, I got this'. They were called up next. And while Robin fought back dizzy spells and nausea, Marian delivered a perfect speech on the complete history and modern significant of Mecca, complete with statistics and quotes. Despite Robin's lack of talking and probably because of Marians assurances that he helped with the research but wasn't feeling well enough to talk ('touch of the flu miss, isn't that terrible?') they got an A._

_When they seated, Robin pounced. 'What was that? You should have told me to write some palm cards for you. I didn't want you to do the work yourself'_

'_What work?' she smiled. 'I didn't have any palm cards'._

'_But then-'he fought another wave of queasiness. 'How did you?'_

_Marian shrugged, returning her gaze to the next speech. The reports finished early and the class was given free time. Robin followed Marian to the desk like he'd done the past two days._

'_So, are you going to tell me?' he asked._

'_What?' for the first time Marian looked uneasy._

'_How you did that speech?' Robin prompted, leaning against the wall of books._

'_Oh' she laughed, her adorable grin returning. 'I dunno, I had a basic history of it. But the rest was bull'_

'_You made it up?!' Robin stared shocked._

'_No' she said defensively, raising her chin. 'I knew the history of Mecca because I went through this whole Saudi phase last year. And the quotes and statistics were _basically _right…it sounded good though didn't it?'_

_Robin grinned. Here was this girl he'd thought so innocent when really she'd been bullshitting her way to a perfect A._

'_So where'd you go last night?' Marian cocked her head to the side, her curiosity burning._

'_Out with the gang' Robin shrugged._

'_And you drunk?' again, no judgment just anticipation._

'_Well yeah' Robin shrugged a second time. He studied her expression as she sat on top of the desk. He was amazed a girl as pretty as her wasn't in his crowd. But then she probably wouldn't fit in with all the tanned, smoked out airheads. She reminded him of Djac somehow. Probably the way she didn't take sass without dishing out a shit load back. The semester was practically over, time for the winter break. Next form he'd have new classes and given the size of the school they'd probably never share a class again. Suddenly the thought not being able to talk to her, make her laugh every day, was terrible. The words came out before he realized. 'Do you wanna go out with me tonight?'_

'_What?' she looked up, her blue eyes intense._

'_Do you wanna come out with me and the gang? Get a few drinks? Allen's having a party tomorrow, but we always go out on Fridays. You could come' he ended lamely._

_Her smile was magic. 'Yeah alright' she shrugged but he could see she liked the idea of seeing him again as much as he did. _

_She came out that night. Djac and her hit it off, which was a rarity given Djac's…well given Djac in general, and that pretty much cemented her as a permanent member of the gang. Marian came to Allen's party the next night, where she and Robin secured their first kiss, stolen out by the driveway, as if afraid if someone saw the other would claim it never happened and ditch them. A few weeks later they were brave enough to make out in full sight of everyone. They'd both fallen for each other completely yet never admitted it._

_After a few weeks in the gang and it was established, through much teasing via Allen, that Marian was far too proper a name. And seeing as she refused to be the girl who went "Ass over tits", (Allen definitely remembered her trip up in assembly) her name changed. Never done officially, but somehow she became known to the gang and the rest of the kids, that her name was now Maiden. _


	6. Italian Nonna

**Thanks for my reviews – Madame Berete, Surfer Girl3537, Calonlan and Magie287 – heres the next chappie. Not much plot just fluff and a lil bit of naughty. Nervous – plz review! xx**

Robin was snapped from his memories at the familiar sound of his mothers heavy footsteps down the corridor coming closer. She opened the door slightly, poking her head through the opening. Seeing he was awake, she entered and closed the door, pressing her back against it. 'Robin tua amicia, che una bella ragazza, lei e aspetti-'(_Robin your friend, such a beautiful girl, she is waiting-)_

'Ma' Robin complained. 'You know I don't do Italian this early'.

A slight frown flickered across her face. 'Marian speaks Italian to me'

'That's because Marian likes practicing her languages. I however am happy in my lingual oblivion' Robin rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling so he wouldn't see her scowl.

She huffs and leaves his room. Robin automatically feels bad. It's impossible living this split personality. The good son who speaks Italian and English in the same breath with the good girlfriend who comes round for family dinners. Then the school bad ass, a drinking legend with the smoking hot girl who'll knock out anyone who looks twice at her. The weight of his two lives crashes down on him and suddenly he's exhausted again. But he can hear his mother's voice, her complaining, picking up a word here or there. He sighs, rolling out of bed and into a pair of jeans. Looking around in search of his shirt from last night he finds it missing. Stifling a yawn and picking his way through the mess that is his floor, Robin ends up in the kitchen doorway, watching.

His mother is over a hot stove despite the intense heat and the fact it isn't even near midday. She is pushing the hair off her face, sighing and complaining to Marian in Italian about running the household. Marian is standing in his boxers and old T but somehow manages to carry off a ladylike air. He realizes neither of them has noticed his presence so he continues to watch. He watches her face as she listens intently to his mother, singing Robin's praises only to be interrupted. His mum complains that Robin never talks to her anymore. This is the basis of her concern; if only she knew half the stuff he got up to.

Marian runs her fingers through her hair, sexy bed tousle, and then picks up two tomatoes at his mother's request. She's to wash them and slice them but when she turns around and spots someone standing silently in the doorway, she lets out an adorable yelp and drops them.

'Robin!' both women scold him.

Robin chuckles and picks up the tomatoes. 'You always said bruised tomatoes make the best sauce'.

Marian opens her mouth to tell him to shut his hole but remembers his mother, Lucia and pauses. While searching for a polite way to say it, she notices he's shirtless. The half naked man before her stops her thoughts and shotguns her self control to stop her from mounting him on the kitchen table. As far as Lucia knows, she slept in the spare room last night. She also still thinks Robin's a virgin.

Marian giggles and Robin can see her appraising is body. Its ten o'clock and they haven't kissed yet. Well, not since four that morning. 'Ma, did you see my grey shirt?'

'Si, Marian brought it out to be washed' Lucia is still stirring, oblivious to the sexual tension.

'Did she now?' Robin grins.

'And I already washed it' Lucia says proudly. 'I go get it'. The second she leaves the room, Marian is across the room, her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

'You took my shirt to be washed?' he asks.

'Well it was soaked with chlorine' Marian explains.

'Wonder what lil minx did that?' he plays.

'Oh I don't think it was a minx. I think it was a maiden' Marian ends their game by placing a hot kiss on his lips. Robin's hands go down to her waist then stray south, cupping her ass powerfully. She moans into him, biting on his bottom lip. The sound of incoming heavy footsteps is the only thing that can break them.

'Here you are bello' his mother hands him his shirt then returns to the pot. 'So amori _(loves),_ what are you two going to do today?'

'I thought we might go swimming' Marian suggests.

'Oh how nice' she beams at the seemingly innocent activity, no idea that in a few hours her son will be ogling Marian in a bikini. 'With Will and Much and friends?'

'Da cordo _(of course)_' Marian smiles sweetly then looks at Robin. 'A few of my old friends are going too. Jemma and Erin, Jess?'

'Oh yeah' a sly grin spreads itself across his face. 'I know them. It should be fun to see them there'.

'Oh yes very fun. We'll have a lovely chat' Marian knows thanks to the language barrier Lucia misses the hidden message in the words. Her old friends are gonna be shocked to see the gang rock up and ruin their pool day.

Robin went to his room to call the gang while Marian did her best to insist a picnic wasn't needed but Lucia made one anyway. After the first dozen polite rejections Marian smiled, shook her head and went into the spare bedroom. She'd snuck into there about six o'clock that morning just in time as Lucia came in to see if she was sleeping soundly. Marian had scrunched her eyes and groaned as thought just waking up. She'd barely gotten any sleep and was surprised Robin's parents hadn't heard them last night. Good thing his bedroom was down the other end of the house. She worked on making the room look slept in until the door opened and the still shirtless Robin sauntered in.

'Gang's all coming' he tossed his phone onto the bed. 'And mum's making us a feast'.

'Yeah I know' Marian laughed as he shook his head dramatically. 'She's adorable. And happy. Leave her be. And you know it wouldn't kill you to talk Italian to her every once in a while'.

'Oh god you're turning into her!' Robin groaned but couldn't keep up the facade when he saw her expression; jaw dropped, eyes wide.

'Oh god, I'm not am I?' she asked in earnest.

Robin laughed and she scowled. 'I thought you said she's adorable?!'

'Locksley' she said angrily. 'Right, you're not touching me for a fortnight'.

'You'll never stick' he called her bluff.

'Won't I?' she threatened, hands on hips.

'Nah' he shook his head. 'You can't resist me' to prove the point he walked across the room, with exaggerated slowness, stopping so close their bodies were touching his chest against hers. He bent his head down, his lips hovering over hers, refusing to be the one to start the kiss. But when Marian groaned, pushing his chest forward, his resolution dissolved and his tongue crashed into her mouth. Marian stumbled backwards at the force of his kiss but quickly recovered and pushes herself forwards again, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking him in place. His arms wander up and down her back before curling around her waist, lifting her lift frame effortlessly. Knowing this dance all too well, Marian wraps her legs around his waist. Robin stands for a minute, dazed under the sensation of her lips. Her fingers move greedily to his face just as they had with the books on the first day they met, memorizing him.

Then he stumbles backwards onto the queen bed neither of them breaking the embrace. His hands now free, Robin first moves them to her hair, gently pushing it off her face. He breaks the kiss only to move his lips down to her neck, tasting her. Marian moans a little, her hands moving to his naked chest. She is sitting on him and works her hips into his before pushing him down onto the bed. Leaning over him, they both pause, both taking in each other's face.

Robin doesn't know how he even enjoyed himself with other girls before his maiden came along. All those drunken nights, albeit him and Marian had those too, but they didn't mean anything. Just random digs with whatever girl he felt like that night, and never the same twice. But he knew Marian, knew her tastes, her sounds. And she knew how to drive him crazy. Like now, her fingers were massaging his scalp, playing with his hair. 'Marian' he breathed her name. Funny how she was Maiden when with the gang but whenever he took her to his house, which was a lot, she automatically switched back to Marian. She was the only girl he'd brought home and his mum adored her. Like he did.

She smiled softly and placed a light kiss on his lips. 'Your mum's coming' she whispered before extracting herself from the tangle that is their arms and legs.

A knock came sooner than he expected and Robin realized for once he hadn't heard his mothers arrival, probably due to their heavy breathing. 'Pronti' Marian's Italian was perfect as always but he could tell the huskiness in her voice.

His mum entered, displaying a picnic basket happily. Then she seemed to notice Robin and Marian both lying on the backs on the bed. 'It's so hot in here' Marian explains effortlessly. This seems to explicate it all for Lucia and she swallows it. 'Your friends rung. They at pool waiting for you'.

'Oh. Wow. Ok' Robin hadn't realized where time had gone. All he remembered was Marian's creamy thighs poking out from his boxers and the smell of her hair. 'We better go'. He jumps up and takes Marians hand to pull her up. Then he grabs his shirt and the basket while she gets changed. They meet outside by his car.

'Grazie mille per tutti' _(thanks so much for everything) _Marian thanks his mother and kisses her on both cheeks before climbing in.

'Be back late ma' Robin gives her a double kiss as well.

'Robin' She holds him. 'I like this one'.

'I know ma' Robin nods.

'She speaks Italian. She's a good girl. You protect her' she instructs him.

'Relax mamma' Robin assures her. Then he remembers Marian's comments before. He kisses her again. 'Grazie per pranzo. Ti amo'. _(Thanks for lunch. I love you)._

'Mio bambino'_( my little boy)_ she squeezes his cheeks. 'Such a good boy, never get into trouble.'

Finally he gets in the car. He'd pulled out before he noticed Marian's smug grin. 'You heard all of that didn't you?'

'Yep' she nods. 'Such a good boy Robin Hood. Never hurt a fly have you?'

'I'll hurt you in a minute if you dare tell the gang' he threatens.

Marian snorts. 'I'd just hurt you right back.'

'Really?' Robin obviously heard a different dirtier sentence then she'd meant.

'Yeah I would' she smiles angelically. 'And then I'd tell your mum'.

'Touché Maiden' he grins as she slips her fingers around his.

Marian grins at him, her hair fluffy around her face. 'Robin? Shut up and drive'.


	7. Pool

Robin massaged her back, his strong warm hands working out the kinks of her shoulders, his shadow blocking out the worst of the sun. Marian moaned quietly to herself as his fingers worked magic. They'd been at the pool for a few hours, gotten over the squealing stage where you're pushing and splashing everyone. Now everyone was lethargic and hungry, lazing by the side of the pool while Allen and Much left to go buy them some food and drinks. She felt Robin's fingers trying to undo her bikini top and smiled. 'Robin' she warned.

'I could give you such a better massage with this top out of the way' he argued, continuing to struggle with the straps.

'You could give me such a better _something else_ with this top out of the way' Marian grinned, rolling over onto her back, looking up at Robin. His face was framed by the harsh light despite her dark sunnies, making his seem angelic. Marian giggled at the thought of Robin being an angel. Devil was more apt a word.

'Maiden – such a dirty mind' Robin teased.

'I hang out with you – its only expected that I pick up a dirty mind' Marian pulled him down to her, feeling his hot breath as their tongues met.

'There are children around' Djac groaned as the couple continued.

'We never can seem to have the right setting do we? Perhaps we should just lock ourselves in your room' Robin grinned, running his lips along her jaw line. Marian giggled as his kisses trailed further south and felt her breathing quicken.

Djac sighed, turning her head the other way to block out the view but Marian's giggles still reached her ears. At that moment she hated Robin. Hated him for touching Marian. Then she shook her head abruptly trying to shake the hate away. Robin was great, great for Maiden. But she would be too. Djac rubbed more sunscreen into her already darkened skin, having a mental war with herself. She knew, as she had for the past eight months, that she loved Maiden, but not as a friend. She wasn't like every other girl who looked queasy at her just because she was bi. Other girls wouldn't touch her, but Maiden had strolled in, grabbed her around the waist, and heart, and hadn't let go. Of course Maiden just saw her as a friend and even if she'd known how badly Djac wanted her, it wouldn't make a difference. Maiden and Robin belonged together, even if they didn't see it clearly themselves. But that didn't stop Djac wishing it was her hands roaming over Maidens skin right now.

The sound of giggling got louder and Djac looked around the pool for a distraction. It was a hot day, the middle of summer. The pool was the same one they'd been going to for years. A massive wave pool, a lap pool and, of course, two massive slides. They'd secured the best spot, half in the shade, half in sun, by the fence and a line of trees. From here they could peruse the entire pool. Djac grinned, spying Maiden's old friends wearing dorky full piece swim suits and boardies. 'Maiden' she was glad for an excuse to break them up. 'Your friends have made their appearance'.

Marian rolled over, pushing Robin off her. She followed Djac's stare and spotted Jemma and her friends. 'You in?' she grinned at Djac.

'Hells yes' Djac stood up and extended her hand for her. Marian grabbed it and hoisted herself up. She looked down at a sullen Robin. 'Entertain yourself for a few. And try not to be watching me the whole time'.

Robin laughed, watching Djac and Maiden walking off, holding each others waists. Will came back over from the bathrooms and watched them too. 'Man that's hot'.

'I know aye' Robin grinned.

'And you just know Djac would be in for it' Will continued watching them. 'Man I swear, if Djac was my girl we'd be having three's every night'.

'Jeesh Will keep it in your pants' Robin clapped him on the back. 'Ever considered asking her out?'

'Asking her out? What are you, a freshie?' he laughed.

'Nah but you're single…she's single…and you're obviously gagging for it – why not?' Robin raised his eyebrows.

'Because she's one of the guys that's why. It'd be weird.' Will felt his phone vibrate and checked it. 'Rob, the shits here, you coming?'

Robin glanced over to Maiden again; she was talking to her old friends, running fingers through her wet curls. He adjusted his sunnies. 'Maiden'll kill me'.

'Oh come on! You used to be good for it and since she came along… come on, its summer, its holidays and I can get a decent price'. Will persuaded.

Robin sighed, 'yeah alright. Let's go'.

Xx

'Maiden, take this the wrong way because man, your friends are freaks' Djac whispered in Marian's ear as they walked over. She needed to talk so she wouldn't focus on the feel of Marian's arm around her.

'They're not my friends. Not anymore.' Marian explained. 'But you're right, what was I thinking?'

'Marian!' Jemma smiled widely spying her old friend. But her smile faltered when she saw Djac.

'How's it?' Marian and Djac walked over towards the girls.

'Good thanks' Jess shuffled uncomfortably. 'um…how's the water?'

Djac answered. 'It's good. Cold though. We kept poking out of our tops'

Marian giggled at Jemma and Jess's face. 'But you guys should be right underneath all those clothes'.

'Yeah well you know' Amelia took a sip of her drink bottle. 'When Jemma said she saw you yesterday, I didn't think you'd show'.

'Me neither, but Robin wanted to see me in a bikini' Marian nodded her head towards the boys. All the girls looked over at the shirtless Robin and Will.

Amelia, who was the most hurt at loosing Marian, spoke again. 'Is he only interested in you when you're in a bikini?'

Marian shot her a deadly grin. 'No, he's also interested when I'm naked. Or in a thong'.

Djac laughed. 'Or when you're grinding up against him'.

'Which is pretty much twenty-four seven' Marian nodded.

'He's looking at us' Jemma whispered as if he could hear them.

'Of course he is, I'm over here' Marian smiled back at him.

'Hey, where are they going?' Djac watched the boys walk towards the car park.

'Probably to get the grog' Marian shrugged.

'You can't bring alcohol into a public pool' Jemma gasped.

'Why not? Scared I'll drunkenly take my top off and get the attention off you and your awesome board shorts?' Marian teased.

'I don't think Much and Allen would be back yet' Djac watched the boys walk out of sight.

'Then where would-' Marian cut off mid sentence, already knowing the answer. '_No!_' she whispered. 'He promised he wouldn't'

'Maybe they want some air' Djac tried to comfort.

'We're out-fucking-side!' Marian yelled, pushing away from Djac and running towards the exit.

Djac bit her lip, watching Marian run off. They both realized what Robin would be doing. Djac knew he'd promised but she didn't have the heart to tell Maiden it was only a matter of time before he broke it. She ran off past Jemma and Amelia.

It was sick, but all she was thinking was that Maiden would have her heart broke in a few minutes and would need a shoulder to cry on. Her shoulder. Her mind was warring again; half wanting Robin to faulter so she could half Maiden to herself, half (her better half) wanted Robin to be stronger, to keep his promise. But when she reached the car park and the scene in front of her; she knew Robin had faltered.


	8. Broken in a Bikini

'How's it?' Robin asked, nodding to the boy seated on a car's hood. He checked over his shoulder for any signs of Maiden. No, she was inside with Djac, she wouldn't have seen him and he'd be back inside before his absence was noticed. Will and he walked towards the group at the car; Will already had the money in his hand.

'What's wrong?' the guy on the boot asked.

'Nothing' Robin shrugged, moving closer.

'Well hurry your ass up, it's fucking hot' the guy reached his hand into his pocket. 'How much you want?'

'How much you got?' Will asked.

'Enough' the guy glanced down at Will's hand. 'Two hundred for the both of you'.

'Shit that's stiff' Will swore but counted out the notes anyway. The guy handed over four pills into Wills hand after counting the money twice and stuffing in down his jeans. Will nodded his thanks and handed two pills to Robin.

Robin stared down at the two seemingly inoffensive tablets; white and round; perfect. The thought of popping them in his mouth, gliding over his tongue and rolling down his throat was all encompassing. He grinned at Will as he swallowed one of the pills, pocketing the other. Robin shook his hand, feeling the pills roll around. Then he threw back his head and swallowed both pills easily.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me' he froze, knowing that voice all too well. Robin turned to see Marian, hands on hips glaring at him.

'Whoa calm down baby' the guy on the hood slid off and walked over to her; grinning as his eyes wandered over her blood red bikini.

'Get the fuck away from me' Marian hissed at him.

He held up his hands grinning. 'Whoa down girl. We're just having some fun. Want one? It's on me?' he slid his hand into his pants and pulled out a few tablets.

Marian slapped his hand, sending the pills flying. 'I said _get the fuck away_ from me'

'You bitch!' the dealer yelled, running after his pills. 'That was worth hundreds. You fucking whore'

'Hey!' Robin yelled. The dealer turned and he glared at him. 'Watch yourself',

'I don't need your fucking protection Locksley and I don't need you' Marian turned and walked a few steps before pausing. Then she turned back to look at Robin and stalked towards him. Only a few inches away she was giving him the worst look possible. Then Marian raised her hand and delivered a slap to Robin's left cheek.

'Marian – I'm sorry' Robin yelled at her even though their bodies were practically touching. Marian scoffed and stalked off again. The drugs had begun to pump in and the adrenaline was pumping. Before he knew what he was doing, Robin yelled at her retreating figure. 'Bloody hell – I didn't mean it. Maybe if you weren't so frigid all the time I would have gotten my release another way. We can't all be as pious as you M'Lady!'

Marian had stopped walking when he started talking. She felt the hot tears fill her eyes and Djac's hand gently hold her. But she marched back, pausing just like before. Only this time when she raised her hand she delivered a strong punch to his jaw. Robin, strong from his adrenaline, bounced back. 'Oh you have got to be shitting me-'

He was cut off as Marian laid yet another punch to his face followed by a knee to the groin. Robin fell backwards and Marian kicked him again. 'You little shit Locksley. Go fuck yourself'

Will was laughing at the sight of the school 'bad boy' getting his ass kicked. Marian streaked past him, hissing as she went. 'Shut your face. You're just as big a shit as him'.

Marian marched past the crowd that had formulated back into the pool. The sun, which she hadn't noticed, was high in the sky, scorching down on her skin. Her sunnies had fogged up from her tears but there was no way she was going to take them off and expose her face. She grabbed her wallet but saw Jemma walking towards her looking concerned. Suddenly she remembered the reason she'd loved Jemma all those years ago; she always cared about her. But now wasn't the time for nostalgia. Marian turned rudely away from her and all but ran back outside. The car and the dealer were gone and Robin was over by the fence, with Djac trying to stop his bleeding lip. Marian bit her own lip to stop the sob escaping. Robin caught her eye but she turned her head deliberately. The bus stop was just down the road and there was a bus pulling up. She had no idea where the bus was going but she ran to it and banged on the closing doors.

The old bus driver opened them, his eyes running up and down her body. 'Can I help you?'

'No' Marian walked in, shoving her bus pass into the slot and ignoring the bus driver staring openly at her cleavage. She knew full well her eyeliner was beginning to streak down her cheeks and she quickly walked to the back of the bus to avoid any more attention. As she pushed herself up against the window the trembling of her lip became unavoidable. A silent cry escaped her mouth and the tears swam down her face. Marian wiped a hand down her face and examined her dirty hand. She exhaled heavily, hearing the tremble in her breath. She wrapped the hand around her chest, trying to shelter herself from the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror. Suddenly she realized she was freezing, goose bumps covering every inch of her uncovered skin. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them closer and resting her head on her chin, watching the town fly by. She still had no idea where the bus was headed but at the moment she gave herself over to the tears and let them fall unreservedly.

xx

'Allen get back in the car' Djac ordered struggling with her and Marians bags.

'Huh?' Allen removed his sunnies to better check out Djac. Unlike Marian, she'd had time to throw on a mini skirt but nothing else.

'In. Now' Djac ordered, throwing the bags into the back and walking around the other side of Robin's car.

'But what happened?' Much asked holding the bag of junk food they'd just got.

Djac sighed heavily, leaning against the car. 'Will and Rob got high, Marian beat him up then run away in her bikini. And those two-'she glared at Will and Robin leaning against the fence, '- are too stone faced to take a shit so _please_ just drive'.

Much and Allen shut up and jumped back in the car, letting Djac direct them further into the city. Much struggled to make room in the backseat with the girls bags and the food. 'So um' he shuffled again. 'How do we know where to go?'

'All buses lead to the city' Djac said, staring out the window. She knew the boys were swapping looks but she was focusing on the tear that was streaking down her cheek, praying to God, Buddha and Opera that they didn't see. She felt horrible for hoping that Robin would take the drugs, for him but mainly for Maiden. Djac loved her enough to want her to be happy, even if that meant she wasn't the source of her happiness. But right now she just had to find her mostly naked bestie and take care of her.

xx

Marian saw the "last stop" sign light up and wiped her cheeks. She stiffly walked down the empty isle. The bus driver was watching her. 'Can I give you a life somewhere?' Marian just looked at him, imaging all kinds of freaky scenarios involving him kidnapping her.

'No' Marian managed that one word without her voice breaking and jumped off the bus. She was at the city interchange, an area synonymous for its drug dealing. She crossed her hands across her chest and swore under her breath for not remembering some clothes. Right now, Marian cursed her gene pool and wished she was so eye-attracting but then who didn't grab attention when walking down a dirty street in nothing but a red bikini?

Forcing her shoulders back, Marian walked down the street choosing to own it. Every head was turned her way but she continued looking straight ahead, posture straight and seemingly confident. Again cursing to herself, she recognized the blonde she's dissed at the party last night. Luckily the girl was in a group that was currently shooting up and didn't notice her. But one of the guys did. He turned and licked his lips eagerly at her. From one glance, Marian could recognize the signs that he was high; His eyes were dialed and his fingers twitching. She swallowed heavily, realizing he was a hardcore user with Meth Mouth (_when Meth is taken too often, teeth fall out, known as 'Meth Mouth'_).

She glanced over her shoulder, a jerk reaction, looking for Robin. She knew it was stupid, knew he was probably in a gutter laughing at his shoelaces, knew she should be mad at him for breaking his promise. But right now, all she really knew was that she wanted him here, wanted his protective arm around her and him threatening the druggo staring at her. Marian stalked past the group but was incredibly aware of the guy's eyes on her back. Still having no idea where she could go, Marian continued down the street towards the car park.

Once she was in the darkened building surrounded by cars, she walked to the sheltered stairwell and fell onto the stairs. She was freezing without the sunlight but there was no way she was going back out to the exposed street. She froze, hearing several sets of footsteps coming towards her. Thoughts of Meth Mouth and the eveil blonde tracking her down were the obvious choice but she relaxed when she heard Djac's voice. 'Maiden?' Marian tried to wipe away her fresh tears and laughed picturing what she must look like.

'I'm over here' Djac heard Marian but wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. She found her sitting on the steps, holding herself with thick black eyeliner down her cheeks.

'Oh babe' Djac rushed over, hugging her friend. Allen and Much stood uncomfortably watching the girls embrace, both with tears.

'How'd you find me?' Marian sniffed.

'Well it was difficult, I mean there are _so_ many girls running around in bikini's today, but we just followed the trail of open mouthed guys and there you were' Allen tried to lighten the mood but received dirty looked from both Djac and much.

'Come on' Much said awkwardly.

'Let's get you back to my place' Djac helped Marian up and led her back to the car. Djac sat in the back with Marian, holding hands as Allen pulled out. Djac felt her breathing quicken when Marian rested her head on her shoulder.

Marian closed her puffy eyes, resting on her friend. 'Thanks for coming after me slut'

Djac smiled, playing with her hair. 'No problem whore.'


	9. Kiss Between Friends

'How the fuck could he do this to me?' Marian yelled.

'Babe keep it down – the folks will hear!' Djac giggled.

'But how could he?' Marian was now laughing. 'Can I get another one?'

Djac held up the six-pack, shaking it. 'It's empty. We drank them all'.

'But I'm still thirsty' Marian complained. Then she flopped back onto Djac's bed and started a fresh round of tears.

'Baby' Djac tried to stand up but just fell backwards. She held her head, regretting sculling all those drinks. She'd taken Marian back to her place and given her some shorts and a jumper. When the boys left to look for Robin and Will, she'd opened the liquor. It had helped Marian at first but now she was drunk and crying. 'He's not worth it. He's a druggo, just forget him'.

'But I l-love him' Marian blubbered. Finally Djac made it over to her bed and put her arm around Marian sobbing frame.

'When did he promise?' Djac asked quietly.

'Last day of school so like three weeks ago? It was right after Larissa got comatosed and charged for holding. I was worried and he promised not to do it anymore. He promised' Marian wiped away the never-ending tears. 'The sick thing is I believed him'

'Of course you did. You believed your boyfriend when he made you a promise. It's not sick' Djac tried to comfort her.

'He isn't my boyfriend' Marian shook her head. 'And it was sick to believe him. God, you even told me it wouldn't last. You said he couldn't just go clean like that but I wouldn't listen. And now, I'm just this big idiot. And gullible too'

Djac shook her gently, 'Sweetie _he's_ the idiot. The idiot who's risking his life with second rate drugs and who ruined his relationship with you. Little fucker'

'No' Marian pushed her off. 'No he's not. Djac it was unrealistic for me to expect this of him. I should be helping him not getting angry at him'

'Maiden it's not like he has a serious problem – it's just his druggo-ness from hanging out with all them gangos. You can't get him out of that – he has to do it himself' Djac argued.

'But I could help' Marian hiccupped. 'I could help, I should help' Marian jumped off the bed and stumbled to the door.

'You can't go anywhere right now – your pissed, its night and he's high' Djac stood up but fell onto the carpet. 'What are you going to do? Storm into his bedroom and snap his bong?'

'Robin doesn't use a bong' Marian hiccupped again. 'But I-I'll throw his pills down the toilet, I'll hide his wallet, I'll blindfold him – he can't use if he can't see! Yes, it's brilliant!' Marian giggled uncontrollably.

'Wow, you're more waisted than I realized' Djac groaned, trying to push herself off the ground but failing.

'Waisted or not, I'm going to see him' Marian opened the bedroom door and stumbled down the corridor. It was midnight and she knew Djac's family were sleeping and she should be quiet but her feet just refused to work properly.

Djac followed slowly, hiccupping and tripping just as much as her friend. Neither of them could drive so she had no idea how Marian was going to get to Robin. But she opened the door and followed her onto the street anyway. 'Should we call them?'

'I don't have my phone' Marian whispered, sitting on the curve.

Djac sighed and pulled out her phone. Why was she helping get them back together? Djac's head hurt as she dialed his number. Much answered after a few rings. 'Hey it's me'.

'Me who?' Much asked.

'Djac, idiot' she hissed. 'Listen; can you come pick us up? We're out the front of my house'

She could hear Allen's voice in the background. 'Much, come back to bed. Put some pants on. Leave my teddy alone'.

Djac cursed. 'Are you's all drunk?'

'Um….' Much hesitated.

'Are you high?' Djac half- shrieked.

'What?' Marian yelled, stumbling off the curb. She held out her hand. 'Put me on'. Djac was too drunk and too scared to do otherwise and handed over her phone. 'Much – put Robin on' Marian ordered.

There was awkward shuffling. '…he's passed out'

'Fan-fucking-tastic' Marian wasn't too far gone to not be pissed off. 'Look, I take it you're the babysitter?'

'Yeah…' Much said wearily.

'So get your _ass_ in Robin's car and come pick me up' Marian threatened. 'But make sure he's safe. So help me god if he dies before I get a chance to kill him – You'll lose your ability to make children!'

'Ok I'm coming' Much said hurriedly. 'And I'm making sure he's alright; he's in the bathroom with his head level'

'Good' Marian nodded hanging up. Then she looked at Djac who was sitting on the curve where she'd been and shivering. 'You can go back. He'll be fifteen or so'.

'Nah I'll come with' Djac hugged herself and Marian joined her, holding each other to keep warm. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then Djac spoke up. 'You sobering yet?'

'I dunno' Marian shrugged. 'I'm alright. I need to be sober when I talk to him'.

'Yeah. I' still pretty gone' Djac held Marian closer, smelling her familiar strawberry hair. '…You know, for the record…I do actually think you two are a good couple'.

'Thanks' Marian yawned. 'And you? Fancy anyone?'

'Only everything that moves' Djac laughed.

'You slut' Marian nudged her.

'Nah, there is this one girl I like' Djac knew she was smashed but couldn't close her mouth. 'But she's not interested'.

'You sure? You should tell her' Marian said softly.

'Yeah and you should tell Robin' Djac suggested.

Marian sighed, 'That's what I'm planning to do…so what's she like?'

Djac shifted uncomfortably. 'Smart. Pretty. Sassy'

'Sounds like you' Marian smiled. She was far more sober than Djac who was still pretty smashed. She felt bad, Djac was such a loving person but girls got weirded out by her and guys were only interested in threesomes not a relationship. 'You should tell her'.

'It'd only complicate things. Besides, she'd never be into me so it's a moot point' Djac hiccupped.

Marian giggled. 'Is it….Tahlia?'

'Nope' Djac grinned.

'Jemma?' Marian asked.

'Sorry, I don't like blondes, not even the squeaky clean ones' Djac hiccupped again and Marian laughed at her drunken friend.

'It's not me is it?' Marian joked.

Djac stopped laughing. 'Yes'.

'Yes it's me?' Marian raised her eyebrows, thinking Djac was kidding.

'Yes' Djac grinned at Marian's shocked face. Surely Djac was smashed and was kidding. But then there always had been something between them; Marian had always sorta thought Djac liked her. 'Oh…'

Djac blushed the deepest shade possible, hid her face and pushed away from Marian. 'Just forget it. Forget I said anything'.

Marian bit her lip then slowly shook her head. 'Djac sweetie-'

'Don't' Djac held up her hands looking horrified. 'Don't – really. It's ok, we should just forget this entire night'.

Marian looked uneasy. 'Djac…I do…love you – you know that right?'

'Yeah I know' Djac nodded sadly. 'But not in the same way'

Marian moved her hands around Djac's shoulder but was pushed away. She frowned and moved her hands around anyway. 'Suck it up. I love you and I love hugging you'.

'Thanks' Djac's voice sounded weird and Marian pulled back gently to see her eyes were watering.

'Oh honey' Marian hugged her tighter and patted her light hair down. The night was cold and Djac's skin was warm against her bare legs. Marian held Djac closer, feeling how light and skinny she was, how floral she smelt and how tightly she hugged her back. She really was the sweetest girl and Marian had loved her since they'd met. Of course she has an insane rep; drinking, drugs, smoking and, of course, being bi. Marian was the only person she had shown her writing to; Djac was an insane poet and wrote the most beautiful sonnets.

So many gorgeous features to this gorgeous girl in her arms, Marian knew her life would be easier if she could just love her back. She'd never been in a proper relationship, never been told someone loved her. Marian pulled back and looked at Djac's dark chocolate eyes. The moment was so romantic yet she didn't feel a pinch of chemistry to her. But Djac knew her, loved her…she deserved it.

Marian looked down at her lips; Djac was wearing the lip-gloss she'd given her last week. She took a tiny intake of breath and leaned in. Djac leaned in too and their lips touched; gentle and soft. They pulled back and Marian took Djac's hot hand in hers.

'I think I hear Much coming' Djac sighed. She was right; loud music was coming down the street, getting closer. They both stood up and dusted their shorts awkwardly. They met their eyes awkwardly and smiled.

Robin's red car came into light, Much squinting in the driver's seat. Marian raised her hand to deflect the high beam lights as he pulled up. Djac yanked open the back door and threw herself in. Marian bit her lip and jumped in with her.

'Christ Much could you turn the music up a little louder?' She asked.

'Um ok' he shrugged and upped the volume.

'Much!' Marian wailed, sitting forward and turning the music down to just a background hum. 'God, is sarcasm a foreign language to you?'

'Sorry Maiden – please don't castrate me' Much said, already driving back to Allen's.

'Just get us back without waking the neighborhood' Marian smiled weakly and glanced at Djac. She was staring out the window and drumming her long fingernails on the armrest along with Poker Face.

Marian but her lip. Things just got so far beyond complicated.

**OK, so this chappie was a little different. It's based on what happened with me and a friend and is basically just a chapter about best friends and how lines can become blurred. Don't worry – this isn't going to turn into a Djac/Marian story – Robin will be back. But I would love your reviews seeing as this isn't my usual style. xx**


	10. Deals

**I'm loving my reviews! U guys rock my socks off. Its friggin awesome, I log on, and there u are! Smile!**

**I know u all want will and djac to hookup but that happens in every story. I haven't made my mind up yet, but please, I'm open for suggestions.**

**BTW – **_**chook**_** is a name for a street drug. It gets you euphoric but it then leaks out your pores and you smell really bad. Just so you know.**

**Now, next chappie to make u smile like I am. xx**

Marian opened the bathroom door; it creaked loudly against the otherwise quiet house. She stood still; listening. She heard heavy breathing, then snores and her own breathing returned; at least he was alive. She pushed the door fully open now and hurried towards the sound. She found Robin lying on his back, eye closed, snoring happily. He smiled despite her mood and kneeled next to him, the tiles were cold against her bare legs. Much had taken her back to Allen's house then yelled Djac was now the babysitter and skulled two cans of beer. Allen was still dancing around with Will; high and loud. Djac had sighed but agreed to take care of them and Marian had slipped into the bathroom, looking.

'Robin?' Marian whispered, running her fingers over his stubble. His breath was warm and she could smell alcohol. She sighed; drugs, grog and now passed out. What a guy. 'Robin?' Marian asked again, tracing her fingers to his throat. She gently ran her nails along his skin and his eyes flickered. 'Hey'.

'Maiden?' his eyes didn't focus but he obviously recognized her touch.

'Yeah it's me' she sighed again.

'Maiden' he said distractedly. Then, his eyes opened wide in recognition and he sat up. 'Oh my god-' then he groaned and fell back onto the tiles. 'My head' he moaned, closing his eyes.

'Serves you right' Marian couldn't help the tone if her voice.

His eyes flickered open, trying to see her face in the dark room. 'Lights?'

'It'll only give you a worse headache' Marian explained.

'Right' Robin kept his eyes closed and swallowed loudly; his mouth so was dry. It felt like sandpaper but asking Marian to get him a drink of water wasn't the best idea. He only vaguely remembered that afternoon in the car park, all he knew for certain was that he'd been a dick. 'you know I'm sorry'.

'that was the shittiest apology ever Locksley' even though he couldn't see her, he could hear the anger in her words.

He swallowed again and tried to roll over but a massive wave of nausea hit him and he groaned involuntarily. The pounding in his temples was insane and his eyes felt like they were rolling around inside his head. He felt Marian place a damp cloth over his forehead, its droplets rolling down either side of his face, bringing soothing. His breath escaped his mouth in a gentle sigh. 'Thank you'.

Marian chuckled darkly. 'Well despite you calling me frigid and breaking promises, you are still my boyfriend'

Robin's eyes shot open. Not from the memory of him insulting her, but from that word. _Boyfriend_. They'd never used labels before. 'Boyfriend?' the word came out harshly on his sandpaper tongue.

He watched Marian blush deeply and look down. 'Yeah well for all intents and purposes that's what we are'

Robin smiled despite his headache. She was so cute. Blushing and embarrassed even though they'd been hooking up for months. 'Does that mean you still want to keep me, despite me being the biggest idiot of an asshole?'

'The biggest idiot of a fucking asshole' Marian was smiling lightly through the dark now too.

'Was that a yes?' he asked.

'Do you want to be?' she asked back.

'I think it wouldn't be much different to what we have going now accept it would be official. I think it could work' he said coyly, refusing to be the first to cave. 'What do you think?'

'Yeah, we could try it. Being official I mean' Marian was grinning now.

'Well then, I owe my girlfriend an apology' Robin said, lying back down on the cool tiles, smiling still. He heard her shift and lie next to him, her body pressed against his in the dark room. Suddenly the insane drumming in his head didn't seem so bad.

'Actually Robin…' Marian bit her lip. 'I know drugs is kinda what our group does, and if you want to do it…you don't need my permission'.

The silence that followed was Robins surprise and confusion. 'You want me to use?'

'Well you seem to enjoy it' Marian shrugged then added. 'So I might give it ago.'

'_What?!_' he sat up bolt straight, not even caring about his massive headache.

Marian sat up on her elbows, 'You like it, it could be fun using together'

'Maiden, the drugs I take are second hand, black market. They're not safe. And you could get caught with them. And what would your mum say?!'

Marian shifted onto her knees, leaning towards Robin. 'I want you to think back about what you just said. Black market. Getting caught. Parents worrying. Seeing the irony yet?'

Robin knew who she was talking about. 'It's different-'

'No its not' she cut him in. 'Granted I would probably get into a shitload more trouble than you; you've seen me drunk, imagine me high.'

Robin shook his head. 'Marian don't'.

'So you see how I feel' she counted. '…look, from now on, if you use; I use. I see or hear about you taking anything; I'll go right ahead and pop a chook. And don't think I won't, I get dozens of offers a night and I don't want to be worried shitless about you, so I'll just get off myself. Deal?'

The thought of Marian off her face was not comforting. Robin had always respected her decision not to use. In fact he loved that, not that he'd ever told her. He loved that she wasn't a sheep, wasn't out to prove herself. But most of all, he loved the idea of her being safe, or safer than she would be using. Marian was gorgeous, and if she took too much, anyone would make a pass at her. She could get bashed. Raped. Killed even. And he wouldn't be able to protect her because he'd be high too. Robin was worried shitless about the consequences and he wondered if this was how she felt every time he shot up. Right then the choice was made. 'I'm not going to use again Maiden'

She scoffed lightly. 'Easy to say now Locksley. But when you're offered or everyone else is – what ya gonna do? You had promised before, but today….'

'I'm not going to' he persisted.

Marian paused, wishing she could see his expression clearer. 'Ok. I believe you believe it right now. And that's probably all I can ask for. Robin?'

'Yeah?' Robin asked, leaning in eagerly.

'Um, you really to stink of chook' she said awkwardly. Then laughed. He groaned as she stood then helped him to his feet. He felt worse standing; lightheaded, dizzy and still a bit high. Only her cool hands kept him focused. She stood him awkwardly and took his shirt off before helping him into the shower.

'Shower and sober' she ordered lightly. 'I'll be in your car waiting – no not like that! don't get excited' she giggled at his face. 'I'm not spending the night here at Allen's. I'm still pissed at Will for hooking you up. Let's go back to mine. Now hurry'. With that she turned the nozzle and freezing cold water spat out of the shower head, screaming as it hit his body. She laughed wickedly and left the bathroom, leaving a swearing Robin to wash.

xx

Feeling much improved and in Allen's clean clothes, Robin shook his dripping hair as he walked into the living room where Allen, Much, Will and Djac were. Will and Allen had been smoking pot; the warm aroma caressed his nostrils but with Marian's threat still fresh he resisted easily. Much was drinking and laughing. Djac was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. She looked up as he entered but then quickly looked away. He frowned; Djac was usually so loud and crash tackled anyone when they came within her sight. Maybe she was tired.

'Right lads, we're off' he said.

'But Robin!' Will looked devastated and practically ran over to him. 'But we haven't found the shoe yet! I mean, we have one of them but where is the third? _Where?'_

Robin couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. God, he didn't act like that when high did he? 'Will, the shoes in the bottle remember? You put it there to keep it safe'

'Oh yeah' he nodded vigorously. 'Allen! It's in the bottle'

'Oh god I was so worried' Allen held his hand to his chest, looking relieved.

Robin wondered if they were high or seriously brain damaged. 'Um-'

'Don't worry about it. Marian's waiting' Djac said, her trademark smile was nowhere to be seen. Robin smiled at her anyway, pushing Will off him and walked out the front. Marian was sitting in his old red car, singing along with one of his ripped CD's. He opened the door and slid in, wishing he'd taken some Advil for his head.

'Are you ok to drive?' Marian asked.

'You don't have your license' Robin said, shoving his keys into the ignition. Marian was watching him anxiously. 'I'm fine. I'm taken chook so many times that I can know when I'm-' he cut off after admitting how much he'd used.

'Don't freak' Marian obviously saw the panic in his eyes. 'So you're good?'

Robin smiled and stretched out his hand, entwining their fingers. 'Yeah Maiden. I'm good'.

Marian grinned at him then he saw her faulter. 'Djac and I kissed'.


	11. Katy Perry and History

'…..Um………….' the shock was screaming from Robin's face.

'Yeah' Marian nodded, her own face blank. Robin wasn't looking t her, he was staring just past her. 'I'm not….bi. I mean, I don't like her like that'.

'I was about to say…there's nothing you want to tell me right?' Robin finally looked back at her, his face was light and teasing.

'No. despite the multiple rumors, I'm not bi' Marian was serious but that smirk on his face was annoying. 'What?'

'…..It's pretty funny' Robin grinned.

'What Djac loving me and me not loving her back and therefore causing her pain. And then this kiss screwing up our friendship and making it all awkward. Yeah funny' Marian said bitterly. She swallowed hard, feeling sick and ran a hand through her hair.

'Maiden you and Djac are tight, I'm sure she feels just as bad as you do.' Robin was trying to hide his smile. Obviously Marian was upset but just the image of Djac kissing his girl was pretty funny. He'd suspected Djac had a thing for her months ago and knew something like this would happen. But he'd expected to be mad, threatened, uncomfortable. They were so close, what if Marian had felt something for her? What if he lost her to another girl? But looking at Marian's pinched face, he realized something. Marian did love Djac. And maybe if thing with him were different she would've tried dating Djac to make her friend feel good. But she was still with him, even after what he put her through today. She loved him too. And that was a good feeling.

'Yeah but it's gonna be so awkward!' Marian whined.

Robin shrugged. 'Then don't let it be. Tie her to a chair and force her to be your friend. Give her no choice'.

It worked and his beautiful Maiden finally smiled. 'I can stalk her. Handcuff ourselves together'

'That could be kinky' Robin couldn't help himself.

'Oh god Robin!' Marian gasped, blushing.

'Kidding kidding' Robin held up his hand chuckling. Marian hit him playfully then sat back looking at Allen's house; brooding.

'Um….I'm having trouble picturing it' Robin said.

'…We were just sitting on the curb and talking about this girl she likes. I was trying to guess who it was, and I said "is it me?" and she like nodded.' Marian was still staring out the windscreen.

'I sorta figured' Robin shrugged.

'Yeah I knew too but…..I just…. Well anyway, we kissed' Marian fiddled with her hands. She looked over at Robin. 'You wanna drive?'

Robin exhaled and restarted the engine; the noise startling Marian. He looked over his shoulder, reversing out the long driveway. It was about two o'clock and they were the only car on the roads. Robin's CD was still playing, Kings Of Leon winding to an end. There was silence for a few seconds and then the first cords of the next CD started.

'Oh you have got to be fucking with me' Marian gasped.

Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" was playing.

Robin burst out laughing. Marian turned bright red and sunk down into her chair. 'You little shit – you knew that song was coming didn't you?'

Robin was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. Tears had formed at the corner of his eyes and his driving had slowed.

'Whore' Marian swore and looked out the window so he wouldn't see her own smile. He was pulling into her street, the familiar trees illuminated for brief moments by the headlights. Kate would be asleep and wouldn't hear her coming in.

Robin pulled up just beside her driveway, still chuckling and singing along.

'Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.'

'I hate you' Marian glared.

'You kissed a girl and you liked!

The taste of Djac's cherry chapstick' He laughed.

'I kissed a girl just to try it

Hope my boyfriend don't mind it' Marian glowered. 'Oh and by the way – Djac doesn't use cherry, she prefers strawberry'.

'There's a difference?' Robin asked.

'I wouldn't have to explain that to a girl' Marian sighed. 'you know what, being in a relationship with Djac would be a shit load easier than with you. She gets me, gets girl stuff and lives closer'

'Very funny' Robin cut the engine. 'I have a car. I get girl stuff and I get you'.

'You get girl stuff?' Marian raised her eyebrows. Robin nodded. 'Periods'

He shuddered. 'Ok so you need to keep your friendship with Djac. Anything I can do?'

'Nah' Marian shook her head. 'I just need to talk to her. We'll be fine, don't worry.'

'Ok' Robin smiled. Ushers "Super Human" was now playing, the soft music filtering through the car. He couldn't stop his hand as it moved to her thigh, still bare. His fingers ran up her leg towards those tiny shorts. His other hand reached into her hair, pulling her towards him.

She smiled softy but Robin soon wiped that away with his own lips; feeling the heat of her breath. Her lips were smooth and glossy. Her hands moved around his neck, pulling him closer. She leaned back in her chair and he moved forward, his free hand moving up to her waist. The need to feel her body against his was intense and undeniable. Robin then rolled back onto his chair and pulled Marian on top of him. She sat on him, their chests pressed together. The CD winded to an end and only sound was their heavy breathing and the noise of their lips moving in synchronization.

Marian pulled back then, resting her forehead against his, her breathing heavy. Robin had his hands around her hips. The thought of taking her in his car was tempting. They had done it last week and he'd never look at the backseat the same way again.

'Shall we go inside?' Marian asked, her voice low.

'Yeah alright' Robin groaned as Marian opened his door and maneuvered her body off him. He got out, grabbed her hand and they ran around the side of her house. She had an old granny flat in her back yard; a miniature house separate to her actual house. It had come with the house and Marian commandeered it once she became a teenager. The grass was wet in the night as they sprinted across, ducking out of the zone for the sensor-automated light.

Marian pressed him up against the wall, scrunching the bottom on his shirt. She then opened the screen door and pulled him into the dark house. Situated in the back of her garden, the house had a lounge room with a kitchenette, a small bathroom and a bedroom. If they turned the lights on, they would shine across the lawn into Kate's bedroom so they had to stay in the dark. At least it was easier than going at in Marians bedroom; they were both pretty loud and there was no way Marian could explain that to her mother.

First thing Robin did was trip over something and stumble forward. 'Maiden?' he asked, stretching his hands out in front of him.

She giggled. 'Yeah?'

Robin frowned; her voice came from the lounge room when he was expecting her to be heading into the bedroom. 'Where are you going?'

'The couch' she answered.

A grin was on his face. 'I'm game'.

'Keep it in ya pants Locksley' she chuckled. 'You think I'm going to let you have your wicked way with me after that Katy Perry song?'

'Why ever not?' he stumbled towards the sound of her voice. 'Is it because you're having images of Djac's body?'

'Wow you must really enjoy jacking off because you won't be touching my body again if you continue' she only half joked.

'Um…if it helps, I'll always be thinking of you' Robin smiled impishly as she felt the couch. His hand came in contact with Marian's and she pulled him onto the couch. He pulled her arm towards him and planted a soft kiss on her hand. She giggled as he followed that up, running more kissed up the inside of her arm. He then kissed her neck, sucking lightly. She stopped giggling and her breathing became uneven.

'Robin' she said. 'There's something I want to do tonight…or rather this morning'

'…Ok?' he grinned into her neck.

'How much do you love me – I mean, what would you be willing to do to make me happy?' Marian asked.

'Anything' he said instantly.

'Good' Marian said and the TV turned on. The light from the box set illuminated the tiny room, making Robin blink. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was holding the remote and looking at her phone.

'Marian – are we watching a dirty movie?' he asked surprised.

She looked over at him, shocked but then she grinned evilly. 'Not unless you get turned on by Obama'. She then changed the channel and the screen was filled with Times Square where Barak was making his oath.

'Marian' he groaned, hitting his head against the back of couch.

'You said anything' she reminded him. Robin continued to moan and moved about, lying down on the couch with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and he rolled over to look up at her. She was beaming at the screen.

'Don't tell me you're turned on by Obama?' he teased.

'No' She said, reluctantly peeling her eyes away from the screen. 'It's just…I don't' know…'

'What?' he asked.

She shrugged, continuing to play with his hair. 'Today, history is being made. The world is recognizing that no matter who you are, you can still rise to rule the most egotistical and fucked up country - the land of the free and the home of the brave'

'You know I didn't understand a word of that accept Fuck' he laughed.

She chuckled too. 'Even thought America has its problems, they can still pick the right candidate. Look – one black man has inspired so many. Maybe he can save the country and make fat-free chocolate' they both laughed. 'History is happening. And in centuries to come, people will be talking about this. And were living it. And I want to share it with you'.

Robin grinned. He'd never been interested in politics; it was just one of the many ways Marian proved she was of a higher caliber than him. And he thanked god she was willing to slum with him. History being made. And he was with her. Robin grinned, rolled over and watched Obama's inaugural speech.

**Loving all of your faithful reviews – keeps me motivated. Couldn't help the political messages. Remember today:**

_**Dr. Martin Luther King – your dream has come to pass in the realms of reality and reignites in the minds of thousands. Thankyou for dreaming. **_


	12. Queen Elizabeth The First

Marian groaned stretching out and she slowly registered that she was way too comfortable. That morning, she and Robin had stayed awake and watched the inauguration of Obama as the forty-second president of the United States. Robin had fallen asleep half way into it, but she loved that he tried. She had slept on the couch with him but now she was in the double bed, in the granny flats bedroom. 'Robin?'

'Good morning lover' she turned over and saw a shirtless Robin lying next to her.

'Did you carry me in here?' Marian asked smiling.

'Yes' he grinned.

'Ok' She lent in and kissed him lightly.

'Do you realize it's been over twenty-four hours since I saw you naked?' he asked.

'Do you realize it's been over twenty-four hours since _I _saw _you _naked?' Marian grinned.

'Well I can remedy that' Marian's giggles filled the room as Robin ran his hands under her shirt; tickling her. He pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her blood red bikini from yesterday. He just stared down at her.

'Well?' she asked.

'I'm trying to decide if you look better with the top on or off' he said without removing his eyes from her chest.

'You know if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd have ripped you a new one by now' Marian whispered.

'I like being your boyfriend' he grinned without meeting her face.

'And I like it when my boyfriend finally pulls himself together and takes me like the man I _think_ he is…' Marian smiled evilly.

'I feel something' Robin said.

'Well you are practically on top of me' Marian lifted her head to break the space between them and bring him into an intense kiss that would lead to her top finally being removed.

But he pulled back. 'Not like that' he said. 'I think…is your phone on vibrate?'

'Yes' Marian answered then felt it herself. Her pillow was vibrating and a tiny irritating buzzing noise could be heard. She groaned as she slid a hand underneath the pillow; searching for the phone. She glared at the caller ID before throwing it down onto the floor.

'Who was it?' Robin asked, only half on her now.

'Him' Marian said coldly.

'….Your dad?' Robin asked gently.

'Wanker' Marian swore and reached her hand up, playing with Robin's hair.

Her fingers were driving him mad but he focused. 'Should you have picked up?'

'No' she answered.

Robin stared down at her but she refused to meet his gaze 'Marian-'

'Hey – have you ever wondered why they're called _apartments_ when they're all stuck together?' She asked randomly.

'Ever wondered why Aardvark is spelt with two A's?' He asked back. Marian always had her defenses up about Edward until…until she didn't. She would bring him up at random times and would spill her guts about how she felt at that moment. But apart from those random Deep and Meaningfuls, she refused to talk about her estranged father. So they would come up with quirky little things to change the subject.

'Ever noticed how wherever you stand at a campsite, the smoke always goes right into your face?' Marian grinned.

Robin paused for a second thinking. 'Ever wondered if Queen Elizabeth the first ever masturbated?'

'What?!' Marian said, shocked.

'Ever wondered if Queen Elizabeth the first ever masturbated?' Robin repeated.

'No idiot – I heard you.' Marian rolled her eyes. 'But just….why?'

'Well I mean, she was the Virgin Queen. And she lived to be old, seventy. That's a long time to go without sex. And she had….urges…I just wonder….' Robin trailed off, deep in thought.

'Robin!' Marian said aghast.

His eyes snapped back to the present. 'What – don't you like me picturing another woman feeling herself? Or is that she lived four hundred years ago and is now a skeleton?'

'No' Marian shook her head. 'How did you know Queen Elizabeth was seventy when she died?'

'Wasn't she?' Robin frowned.

Marian grinned her massive grin. 'No – you're right. She was seventy when she died. I just can't believe you knew that. I'm in bed with a genius!' Robin laughed and leaned in, planting soft wet kissed on her collarbone but she pushed him off. He looked back at her with a massive pout and she laughed. 'You can stay in bed with your fantasies of old Bessie and her wooden dildos', I'm going to talk to Djac'.

'But-But, I thought I was getting you naked!' Robin whined as she got up.

'I need to talk to her today and if you get me naked…well once we're done I won't be able t walk straight so yeah, I need to do this now' Marian opened the closet and pulled out a dress from the clothes she kept in there for occasions such as these. She looked back at the shirtless Robin lying on the bed and felt her knees actually weaken. But she needed to talk to her best friend. 'Go home. Get changed. Get some sleep, because when I meet you I want your stamina rested and ready'.

'Are you sure if I sleep I won't be thinking of Elizabeth?' he teased.

'Go for it, I hear women in her time were very promiscuous. Oh and you do know that she never shaved, bathed once a year and had black teeth right?' She laughed at Robins scrunched up face and left. He would lock up, if he ever got the image of the queen out of his head.

**I know, I know – this chapter is so short. But I was lying in bed, drifting to sleep when – gasp! – I realized I hadn't updated! You guys have been so good to me that I had to whip this fluff up for you. Plus I wanted suspense for the whole Djac/Marian thing and….if I get lovely long reviews, I will start work on the sex scene! But only if you're good. Lol. Love. xx**


	13. Not Quite Talking

Marian was seriously regretting not getting Robin to give her a life to Djac's house. Sure it was only a short walk and driving would put unneeded chemicals into the atmosphere - severely damaging what chances the freakily brilliant scientists had left of saving the ozone but she was hot dammit! Like seriously, it had to be around 35 degrees! And, not once, during the entire walk did she have the god fortune to go through a tunnel or a forest – no it was all sunlight beating down on her the entire time. By the time she rocked up on Djac's street, it was midday.

Marian had texted her to let her know she was coming. She received the reply "ok" which was a freakishly short message for Djac. The entire time she was walking, Marian had been stressing over what she would say to her. She needed Djac to know that she loved her. But that nothing could happen between them. Her biggest priority was keeping their friendship (something she would _not _loose).

The street was eerily quiet. Marian stopped at the path opposite Djac's house and hid behind the tree there. It would look stupid to someone walking by, but Djac's window of her bedroom and kitchen looked out onto that street. While hiding, Marian pulled out her compact and reapplied her foundation that had slid off from the heat. Then she brushed her hair, added eyeliner and pulled out her lip-gloss. Nude. It was her favorite brand. The same as the one she'd given Djac last week. The same that Djac was wearing last night.

She sighed and applied a generous layer. One more look in the mirror – not her best and a spray of deodorant and that was all the procrastinating she could do. Well, she could do more but it was just so hot that she had to get inside. She crossed the road and climbed the steps. Djac's' door was glass and as she knocked, Marian strained her neck to see as much of her house as she could. The kitchen was clean, Djac's mum's famous chocolate chip cookies in a jar on the bench. Then she heard the incoming footsteps and she lowered her favorite dark sunnies.

Djac came into sight then in the most un-Djac outfit ever; baggy black trousers and a oversized T. she smiled her small smile and opened the door. 'Hey'

'Hey!' Marian knew her enthusiasm and grin were way too much but as she walked in, she continued. 'How did last night go?'

'You mean this morning?' Djac shrugged, leading her into the bedroom. It was dark; the curtains drawn and her art and poetry books spilled across the floor. 'Yeah, I left pretty soon after you'.

'How'd you get home?' Marian asked, sitting on her bed.

'Walked' Djac took a seat on the low armchair at the desk.

Marian frowned, hating the distance that was so foreign to their friendship. 'I left at like three' she said. 'And you walked – alone?'

'No, Will walked me' she said, shuffling a few papers on her messy desk.

'…Wasn't he off his face?' Marian asked.

Djac shrugged again. "He sobered as we walked'.

'Oh' Marian said. Normally they talked a million words a minute, never stopping for breath, only for chocolate chip cookies. This was so weird. 'Ya parents at work?'

'Yeah' Djac nodded. "they're so oblivious – didn't notice a thing last night'

Marian grinned. 'Parents'.

'My dad looked at my report and was all like "I'm so proud of your grades". Lol! I cheated my ass off on every test. But he didn't notice; you know what dads are like – oh shit Maiden, I'm so sorry'

Marian hadn't even noticed the accidental accident. 'Oh its right. Don't sweat'

'Right. Sorry.' Djac nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Marian sighed. If this was gonna be a DnM; they would have to start somewhere. If to talk about what happened last night had to be got at this way she would take it. She offered the in. 'I haven't seen him in ages'.

'That must be a bitch' That sounded like the old Djac. 'What did-'

'What?' Marian smiled encouraging. She wanted Djac to talk even if it wasn't about the right topic yet.

'No – its right' Djac shook her head.

'Djac sweet, if I', ever going to tell anyone anything – it's you. Ask me' Marian said.

'Um, you hate your dad?' she asked, squirming under Marian's unbreaking eyes.

Marian forced her to smile sweetly. 'Yes'.

'…why?' Djac asked but then threw up her hands. 'You don't have to tell me'

'It's ok. I want to' that was a lie but give a little, get a little. Marian thought back over her childhood; how she would run and hide every time she heard Edwards's car pull in. How she would stand ruler straight and talk properly whenever he was in the room. How he would yell. How he would hit. How it hurt. 'He's not a nice person' she said. But then she forced herself to add more than her usual one line that Djac had heard before. 'He was so…cruel to my mum. He would patronize us constantly. He would take out his shit on me.'

'….So it's not because he left?' Djac asked quietly.

'No' Marian's lips formed an evil smile. 'I'm happy he left. I wanted it. Good riddance'

Then she realized how scary she must look with that evil glint in her eye and she flashed back to Djac who was sitting quietly; watching her. 'Wanna ask another one?'

'No' Djac looked aghast. 'No, I feel bad enough asking the first one.

'It's ok. I know you won't tell anyone. If you do, I'll kill you with chopsticks.' Marian grinned to show she was joking. Djac laughed too. 'Can I ask one?'

The wary look was back; walls were back up. 'Yes' she replied without any emotion.

'Do you still love me?' Marian asked softly.

'Oh' Djac's fake surprise was sad. 'Oh. No I don't' she shook her head.

Marian bit her lip. Last night Djac had said she said she liked her, and Marian knew from experience that you don't just fall out of love with someone. And she knew Djac's face too well; knew that mask. 'So what – we kissed and now you don't love me? Jeez am I that bad a kisser?'

Djac played with the hem of her trousers. She was biting her lip too.

Marian sighed. 'Last night-'

'Last night Will asked me out' Djac cut in.

'What!?' Marian spluttered.

'Last night Will asked me out' Djac said again.

"Yes I get it! Why is everyone fricking repeating themselves today!' Marian shocked herself when she yelled. 'What did you say?'

'Yes' Djac refused to look at her.

'You don't even like him do you?' Marian asked but it sounded like an accusation.

Djac shrugged; which was annoying Marian. She was used to Djac saying every thought that popped into her head. 'He likes me'

'Michael Jackson likes little boys but that doesn't mean that they have to let him diddle them!' Marian said. Finally Djac' s face cracked into a recognizable smile. 'Mr. Collin's liked Elizabeth Bennet but she stuck it out and finally got her Mr. Darcey'

'Life's not a Jane Austin novel' Djac said glumly.

'Not our lives anyway' Marian sighed. 'Its more like the friggin OC'

Djac shifted uncomfortably. 'Will's coming to take me out in ten'

Marian remembered when she would blow of Robin just to be with Djac. But she guessed that Will really did like Djac. And maybe Djac would like him back. Maybe they would be great together. Or maybe he would break her heart. 'Right – want me to help me to help you pick out an outfit?'

'Nah I got it' Djac stood and actually started pushing her out the door. Marian had barely pulled her bag onto her shoulder when they were in the kitchen. She looked longingly at the cookies; realizing she hadn't had breakfast yet. And that she needed the bathroom. And that she needed s drink of water badly before braving the outside heat.

But Marian was on the doorstep before she could ask. She looked back at Djac; her clothes, her undone hair, he face was without that smile she loved so much. 'Are you ok?' the words in her head somehow came out her mouth.

'Yeah' Djac shrugged then shot her a look like _dare to correct me_ that reminded Marian she was talking to the absolute stereotypical bitch. The girl who'll spread the rumors that make you want to lock yourself in a cubical with a bar of chocolate until you're absolutely positive everyone else is gone. The one that will make out with your boyfriend of two years just to piss you off. The girl who invented Mental Terrorism.

But Marian wouldn't let Djac be a bitch to her because she wouldn't loose their friendship. 'Are we ok?'

Djac's face softened and she smiled that beautiful smile. 'yeah'.

'Good. Because I love you' Marian said. They both looked at each other; both on opposite sides of the doorframe; both in awe of how beautiful the other was. and both wishing they could truly hug and spill their fears over loosing each other.

But a car drove down the street; breaking the silence and ending the moment. They were back to their old bitchy selves; queens of the school. Marian pushed back her shoulder and they air kissed like nothing was wrong. 'Later slut. Call me'

'Bye whore' Djac pushed her slightly and closed the door.

Things weren't back to normal. But maybe they would have to get used to it. But either way; they both had to put on brave faces as they went off to meet their boyfriends.


	14. Mini Moment

Marian decided she might as well go home and get refreshed considering how gross and sweaty she was. She made the last few cruel steps down her road to her house. Thankfully Kate hadn't pruned the tree that covered half the driveway; creating a welcome blocker from the sun. She slowed her pace and pulled out her wallet; fishing for her key. She pulled back her sunnies as the shade cut off the light and shoved it into the hole. She was so tired and hot that it took several attempts to finally push open the door. She stumbled in, watching her feet that refused to work due to lack of sleep.

'Hello chookie baby' the voice made her blood actually run cold and she looked up and saw Edward standing in the hall with Kate just behind him. Marian opened her mouth but no words came out. Edward took the two steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders; pulling her into a hug. She froze; the smell of him was so familiar, so disgusting. He squeezed her tight but her own arms remained stuff by her side. 'Good to see you' he whispered still holding her. Then he pulled back, holding her at arms length; scrutinizing her face.

She yanked away from his hold and kept her eyes down. She pushed past him, bumping his side as he refused to move. She could feel Kate's worried eyes on her but she wouldn't to look up. Instead she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. She ran to the corner; hugging herself in the dark. She could feel tears building in the back of her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. 'Fuck' the word barely escaped her as her lips still refused to work. She licked them as if moisture would encourage them to work. 'Come on' she whispered. She could feel her hands shaking but she stumbled down the hall to her bedroom.

She closed the door and looked around her room. It was filthy; clothes, cans, and shit everywhere. She yanked her sunnies off her head and bent down pulling her clothes off the floor. She collected them all and thrusted them into the basket. Then she got all the shit; all the food packets, all the sheets of paper she'd collected over the last few months and put them in the bin. She made her bed. Her room was now decent. She could hear Kate and Edward talking so she turned on her stereo to block them out. Then she yanked out her summer reading list and glanced over it. School started in four days and she hadn't even started. So she pulled out "The Diary Of Anne Frank", which she'd thankfully read years ago and started work on the essay that would decide her English level.

She was just finishing her draft when there was a knock at the door. 'Marian can I come in?'

Marian took a slow deliberate breath. 'Yes'.

Edward came in then and she saw him looking over her room. Then he looked at her, sitting over her desk and he sat awkwardly on her bed. 'How are you?'

'Fine' Marian said when what she really wanted to say was _piss off you malicious bastard._ Edward was silent and she wondered if Robin was missing her yet.

'What are you doing?' Edward finally asked.

'School work' Marian added that nonchalant shrug she knew he hated.

'You've always been such a good student haven't you darl?' Edward smiled. 'Always getting good grades. I was such a horrible student – I just don't know where you got it from'

Marian stared at him openmouthed. Was he serious? 'Mum. Mum was a brilliant student'

'Oh right. Well yes she certainly was' Edward said while his daughter ground her teeth. 'Marian I realize that you're upset with me and that it will take some time for us to get reacquainted. But I do think you are a beautiful young woman, and I would love to be a part of your life. I think before I go back to London we should go out on a date. I could take you to a nice restaurant, or an art museum for coffee. Would that be alright?'

'Why?' Marian asked coldly.

'To talk. We haven't talked in so long' he said softly.

Marian gave her shrug again. 'Whatever'

'So you would go out with me?' he asked.

'Ok' Marian pretended to be spell checking her draft.

Edward sighed heavily; just like she did and Marian shivered at the likeness. 'Alright. I'll leave you to your studies now. Loves ya babe' he lent in and kissed her hair lightly and then walked out, closing the door.

Marian's breathing was heavy and somewhere she registered that she was probably going into shock or hyperventilating or something. She'd read that could happen to victims of abuse when they saw their attacker again. She needed to breathe but the air she gulped in just wasn't working.

She couldn't breathe.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled out her phone. _Call Robin. Call Robin_. Finally her fingers worked and she ran into her ensuite as the phone rang. She locked the door, slid into her shower and closed the screen.

Finally Robin picked up. 'Heeello maiden'

She gulped desperately trying to get air. Then a muffled sound escaped her lips. And another one. Then she realized she was crying.

'Marian- what's wrong?' Robin asked. He sounded as scarred as she was feeling.

Another wail and she finally made the words. 'D-distract me'

'What? Uh…. Did you know that Will asked Djac out – finally' he chuckled lightly. 'He was drunk at the time but it counts'

'Yeah' Marian sighed; the sound of his voice was restoring her normality. 'Yeah I heard'

'Yeah' she could tell Robin was dying to ask what was up. Her tears came quietly now, streaming down her face.

But he must have been too scared to ask. 'Do you think she likes him back?'

A shuddered breath escaped her. 'Well I talked to her about…about us'

'Oh?' Robin said.

'I think we're fine. Awkward but fine. I don't think she really likes him but who knows with time…?' Marian trailed off.

'Maiden – what's wrong?' he asked and the concern in his voice broke her heart.

'Nothing' she couldn't tell him. 'Just family shit. My father.' She laughed to break the moment. 'I guess I was surprised to see him and had a mini moment'

'Mini moment' Robin laughed. 'So he's down here then?'

'Yeah, so I'm really sorry but I can't come round to see you today' Marian said.

'Oh. Nah that's cool' Robin said lightly but she knew he was looking forward to it as much as she was.

'Anyways, I better go' Marian said.

'Ok' Robin sighed. 'See you tomorrow then?'

'Um, I'm not sure' Marian bit her lip. 'I'll call you'

'Right' Robin said. 'Ok well, talk soon?'

'Definitely' Marian nodded even though he couldn't see her. 'Bye Locksley'. And then she hung up.

She pulled her phone back down and her hands were still shaking slightly. She let out another breath and it too was uneven. She ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip. She wanted nothing more than to walk out into the kitchen; punch Edward in the face, run into Robin's arms, let him peel her clothes off and make her feels things so good they were unbelievable.

But effects of abuse come in strange forms. For Marian….whenever Edward was around, she felt dirty. His hug, it made her nauseous. It made her sick. It made her ugly. She was ugly because of him. She threw her phone onto the sink and turned the taps; letting the water fall over her clothed body. She let it run until the hot water was gone. But she still felt ugly. Still felt dirty.

There was no way she could go to Robin like she was; she was disgusting and he wouldn't want her. And he most definitely wouldn't want her if he knew what she was like; if he knew what Edward had done to her. The Marian he knew was strong and wouldn't take any bull from anyone. She wanted badly to be that girl. But she wasn't. She was dirty.

When she emerged from her bathroom, hair wet and sticking to her face, she felt drained. She hadn't slept an undisturbed full sleep in her own bed for days. She hadn't eaten today but she felt so tired that she just closed to curtains and pulled the sheets over her head; blocking out the world.

She was drifting off when the door opened again. She recognized Kate's footsteps and she sat on the edge of her bed. 'Marian can you come out here?'

Marian emerged from under the covers' and looked at the shadow of her mother. 'Yeah?'

'Marian….' Kate gently pushed the moist hair off her daughters face.

'Why didn't you tell me he was coming down?' Marian asked harshly.

'I didn't know' Kate said quietly. Then she let out a shuddered breath and Marian realized her mother was just as scarred as she was. 'Marian, can you please take it easy on your father?'

'_Why?_' Marian said.

Kate pushed herself off Marian's bed and stalked out of her room. 'Fine' she said, closing the bedroom door.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as Marian pulled out her IPod. She cranked up her music and whispered along with the words if every song until she fell asleep.

**So we knew Marian was a member of Robin's bad ass gang. But what made her join the group of teens who use drinking and sex to escape? Marian was abused. But what exactly did Edward do?**

**This chapter was different I know and I appreciate your reviews. Thanks. Love you guys. xx**


	15. Acting Out

First day back at school and Marian was looking _hot_.

Hair straightened; a denim high waisted shirt and a black T. Lots of bracelets and lots of eyeliner. She could feel every eye on the bus looking at her. When it pulled in to her school she took a deep breath. Last year she and the gang had graduated High School. Today was their first day of College. New school but she was the same old bitch.

She hadn't talked to Robin or any of the gang in the past four days despite their calls. Edward was leaving today and they'd said goodbye that morning. She hadn't left her room at all. Instead she'd crammed in all her summer reading and revised her languages.

She stood in the door of the bus surveying her new school. It was a hole. Dirty, crummy, drug infested and had several law suits to its name. As she flounced off the bus and into the crowd of freshman she saw a few boys actually stop and stare of her. As if! Give the gang a week, two weeks tops and their reps would be known. Robin would rule the school and so would she.

Marian spotted Djac over by the vending machines. Djac should have been on her bus, they lived so close. But she must have taken the earlier bus to avoid her. Marian refused to be pushed away so she caught Djac's eyes and walked over to her. Djac was wearing a black mini skirt and a red singlet. Djac grinned back at her as she flung her arms around her in a hug.

'Morning skank, you look hot as' Marian greeted.

'Dude I love your shorts – I'm so borrowing them' Djac said back. They knew neither of them would bring up the kiss again. They would now ignore it and get on with their friendship. They held each other around the waist and strutted through the crowd, people parting and staring as they went.

They made it into the hall for the welcome assembly. The gang was easily spotted; sitting at the back. Robin looked up as they entered and Marian had the pleasure of watching his expression when he looked at her. She let go of Djac and sat o his lap, kissing his neck.

'Well look who showed up' he said curtly.

'Sorry I went MIA on ya' Marian apologized.

Robin scrutinized her face and she just knew he was thinking back to her phone call days before. She mentally begged him not to mention it in front of the gang. 'You're paying me back for that.'

Her smile was one of relief. 'Ok'.

And then the principle walked across to deliver his "Pep talk" which basically revolved around the words "Don't Drink". The entire gang held back their laughs, knowing that this school was about shit far more hardcore than alcohol. Then they were sent off to their first classes and agreed to meet at lunch.

xx

'You know sucking face like that is bad for your nails' Much growled at Djac and Will who were sitting under a tree making out.

'And where did you hear that?' Allen asked.

'Well – they're sucking the moisture out of each other. And nails need moisture don't they?' Much shrugged.

'Maiden? Will pashing ruin your nails?' Allen asked her as she walked over.

'No' Marian said confused. Then Djac and Will came into view. She stared, open mouthed at them. They'd only started dating a week ago! But then she remembered that that was a week longer than most couples took to have sex and she wondered if she should talk to Djac about that.

'Boo' Robin came up and squeezed her sides making her shriek.

'Jesus fucking Christ Robin' Marian scorned. 'You suck'

'Yeah?' Robin raised his eyebrows. 'Well you blow'

'And you swallow' Marian didn't even flinch. And Djac and Will broke apart to laugh. 'And you're buying me my coffee'. The best part of college was that you could go off grounds in between lines; meaning goodbye to packed lunches and hello to mall food. It was only a two minute walk through an underpass and down the street when the air conditioned mall engulfed them. Two more minutes and the gang entered the food court.

'Mmhhh yummy microwaved mall food' Djac faked enthusiasm.

'Hey food is food' Much said eying off the Chinese, Italian and burger place.

'I'm sure starving kids in Africa wouldn't mind mall food' Marian nudged her bestie. 'Come on, I need caffeine' She then shot Robin her dazzling smile and held out her hand. He sighed dramatically and gave her a tenner. She blew him a kiss and grabbed Djac's hand, pulling her towards The Coffee Club.

Marian shot a death stare to some younger girls who dared to try and get into the line before her and they backed away. Her spot secured and coffee coming, Marian turned and smiled at Djac. 'So – spill!'

'What exactly am I spilling?' Djac asked, concentrating on the menu.

'You and Will?' Marian said like it was the only topic of conversation available.

Djac turned to her and grinned. 'He's a good kisser'

'Yeah but do you like him?' Marian asked.

Djac crinkled her nose. 'It's early. And I'm not really into the whole boyfriend and girlfriend shit. He's a good mate. I think it's more a case of friends with benefits'.

'You know that'll never work' Marian nudged her. 'Even if he didn't like you an insane amount'.

'Come one Maiden, he's a guy. We both know he's only after one thing' Djac looked at Marian like she was the most innocent girl in the world.

'Sex, threesomes and you telling him how big and powerful he is after?' Marian laughed.

'Pretty much' Djac inched forward, looking over the greasy teenager at the till. 'Two Grande Mochas with hazelnut'

'Anything else?' His voice cracked when Marian and Djac both tilted forward, leaning their crossed arms on the bench; maximizing their cleavage.

'Hmmmmmm' Marian ran her fingers across the rim of her shirt while Djac twisted a little curl of her hair. 'How much will it be?'

'Ummm' the achne ridden teen looked between the two girls. 'Hey did you two go to the music festival last week?'

'Yeah – was that you!? Oh god, I didn't even recognize you in your uniform' Neither Djac or Marian would be seen dead at that uber clean festival but they lied easily.

'Yeah' he grinned geekily.

'Oh I'm sorry I disappeared on you. But you did spill drink all over me' Marian frowned. 'I know, I know it was an accident but it was my favorite top and I freaked'.

The guy was obviously trying to remember that even though it never happened. But when two beautiful girls are in front of you…. 'Well these drinks are on the house. For messing up your shirt and all'

'No way' Marian hit him playfully. Someone from the line behind her coughed in annoyance and she decided to wrap quickly. 'I knew you were one of the good ones'. Then she and Djac strutted to the end bench o wait for their coffees. When they were ready, they grabbed them, blew a kiss to geek guy and returned to the gang.

'What took you'se so long?' Allen said mouth full of some sort of food. Hopefully.

'Getting a free drink takes time' Marian said, sitting next to Robin.

He ran a hand up her leg. 'So does that mean I get my ten back?'

'yeah alright' Marian handed it back and crossed her legs away from him. She saw him frown from the corner of her eye but kept her eyes on Allen who was slowly murdering a burger. 'You disgust me'

'I try' he shrugged taking another bite.

'You eating Maiden?' Djac asked form her position on Will's lap.

'Got my drink' Marian held her coffee up. 'Not hungry'

'Coffee isn't nutritious' Djac said.

'Don't need much nutrition for the school work. I swear it's easier than the high school work' Marian frowned.

'Stupid smart bitch' Allen said.

'That's a double negative idiot. No wonder you failed English' Marian's stomach growled but as she looked at Allen's heaped plate of food she felt disgusting. She stood up abruptly. 'I gotta get some air'

'You ok?' Robin asked.

'Yeah for sure' Marian grinned and turned round. She was walking until she got out of the gangs site and then she ran round the corner. But she rammed into something and her coffee spilt down her front. 'Mother Fucker!' she swore as the hot liquid scolded her.

Oh man I'm so sorry' The geek achne teenager said. 'I guess that's the second time. Sorry' he pulled out some napkins from his pocket and tried to wipe them down her chest.

'Whoa!' Marian slapped his hands away. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

He obviously didn't mean to feel her up but that's what he'd done. 'Oh god. No I'm sorry. I just-'

'Shut your fucking mouth. God what makes men think they can just touch me? Do I have a sign on my head saying come and get me?'

'What? No' the boy looked confused and scared. He raised the napkins again and gestured to her chest. 'Just let me-'

Marian grabbed his wrist and jerked it in the opposite direction. He cried out in pain and raised his other hand. Marian kneed him in the groin and he fell pathetically to the ground whimpering. 'Not so tough now are we? What – don't like a girl with fight? Should I _fear_ you? Should I be _scarred_ of you? _You pathetic little fucking shit dick!!_'

Marian's chest was heaving heavily and she felt two strong arms on her sides, pulling her away from geek teen.

Marian shook her head and stared down in disbelief at the crying boy. God, what happened? Had she done that?

She didn't hear what the security guards were saying as they pulled her away. She didn't see the gang on the edge of the crowd. She didn't see Robin. All she saw was geek teen's tears and she felt beyond disgusted that she had done that.

_I'm just as just as bad as him. _

**So Marian snapped. How will Kat react to a call from mall security? How will Marian explain this to Robin?**

**Thanks for my reviews. **

**Oh – and Madame Beret? I want you to review The Flip Side. So, I won't post the sex scene until you update. Lol. Threats are cruel and so is Edward. **


	16. Can't Breathe

Marian sat; legs crossed, arms crossed, on an old chair in the police station. It was so old, fuzz was poking out at the rims and there were stains that she couldn't identify on it. Not that she would want to know.

They had given her a female officer probably in the attempt to make her comfortable to open up. Not likely. The officer, Officer Harriet, was tall and thickly built. But she was kinda pretty, or she would be if she's tried. Dusty blonde hair in a tight knot at the back of her head. She looked up at Marian as she placed the phone back in its cradle.

'Your mother is on her way' she said, still scrutinizing Marian. If she was waiting for her to flinch they were going to be here a long time. 'She was very upset'

'Well tell me – how does a parent normally react to a midday phone call to say their teenage daughter has beat up a Coffee Geek?' Marian asked.

'Why don't you tell me what _makes_ a teenager daughter beat up a coffee worker?' The officer said softly.

'Very smooth Harriet' Marian nodded. 'I almost didn't remember that you were an officer and I _almost _went verbal dirrorea on you and told you my life's story'.

Officer Harriet straightened in her chair. 'This isn't a joke Marian. Jeremy could choose to press charges'

'Coffee Geek won't press charges' Marian said confidently.

'This is a serious offence; bodily harm and intimidation' Harriet frowned.

'Come on Harry, you saw him. And seeing as I flirted with him shamelessly, he's going to believe there's a chance between us, despite me kicking his ass in' Marian ran a hair through her straight silky hair. 'We both know I won't get charged. All this has done is permanently posted my rep up there'

'Well, we'll see' Officer Harriet said, looking over her shoulder. Marian heard Kate's keys jingle and she exhaled heavily.

But then her blood ran cold and the nausea returned. 'Marian'. _Pathetic little fucking shit dick!!_ Marian wished she'd been locked up. But instead she swiveled in her chair to look at him. Edward was in his suit and tie, posture perfect, arms crossed. 'I'll speak to you now Officer Harriett' he said.

Officer Harriet stood and glanced down at Marian in alarm. 'Shall we talk in the conference room sir?' What was it about Edward that made everyone call him "sir"?

'Yes, I believe you've traumatized my daughter enough as it is' Edward walked into the next room, leaving Harriett to follow.

Kate came and wrapped her arms around her still sitting daughter. 'Marian'

'Don't' Marian shrugged her off. She refused to look up at her mother, staring down at her hands. 'I'm sorry ok?'

'Marian' Kate's voice broke and she knew her mother was crying. 'You've been in shock the past few days'

'I beat up a kid mum!' Marian stood and her legs felt weak. 'That's not exactly normal. Why aren't you _mad_? And why did you bring him?'

'His flight was delayed' Kate said, still crying. 'And he is good at this. And he is your father'

'No – he's my sperm donner. Fathers don't abandon, don't threaten, don't hurt their children!' Marian said in a deadly whisper, knowing they were more officers a few desks down.

'Don't you think I know that?' Kate said. 'Look, let's just get you out of here and then we can talk'

And right on cue Edward marched out with a beaten looking Officer Harriett. 'Alright Marian, I can see this was just a misunderstanding, and seeing as Jeremy and his family don't wish to press charges at this time, you're free to go'

Marian bent down and picked up her bag, whispering 'Weakling' to Harriett as she went. Why couldn't they have locked her up?

Xx

The ride home had been the silence before the storm. The front door slamming was the warning. Kate's tears were the prelude. And then the screaming begun.

'Marian get back out here' Edward yelled at his daughter who was stalking to her bedroom.

'Marian please' Kate said quietly.

She exhaled heavily, feeling weak and nauseous; realizing she hadn't eaten that day and hadn't eaten much the past four days. She walked quietly back into the kitchen and stood against the wall, trying to appear nonchalant.

'What do you have to say for yourself young lady?' Edward asked.

Marian shrugged. 'Stuff's been bothering me'

'And so you beat up a child?' Edward marched right into her personal space and she could smell his familiar, revolting aftershave.

'I guess I take after you' Marian whispered.

'What is that supposed to mean?!' Edward yelled.

Marian resisted the temptation to cover her ears and she heard Kate quietly say, 'Edward. Don't'. Edward was staring at her, chest heaving and she could see his was fighting the urge to hit her. 'Edward – just leave. You'll be late for your flight'.

'I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation and apology' Edward yelled at his wife.

'I don't owe you an apology' Marian said.

'You ashamed me. You dishonored me. You owe me an apology' yelled.

'Oh? And all the threats as a child? You owe me hundreds of apologies. What about for being cruel to your family and abandoning them?' Marian yelled.

Edward crossed his arms. 'I never abandoned my family. I never tried to treat you badly'

Marian actually bit her tongue and she felt warm blood in her mouth. 'Just leave'.

'Marian, would you go to your room please?' Kate begged.

'No' Marian raised her chin.

'Please' Kate pleaded with her eyes.

Marian glared at Edward as she turned and ran down the hall to her room. She slammed the door as her parents begun yelling. She slumped against the door and fell to the ground. She pulled out her phone as the familiar pounding in her head begun and she couldn't get enough air. The screams got louder and she dialed Robin's number. 'Robin' she whispered through sobs.

'Marian' Robin's voce was heavy and worried. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

Marian pulled the phone away from her ear and wiped her never ending tears. More disgusting sounds escaped her and she finally spoke back to him. 'Robin – can you come get me?'

There was a seconds pause and then, 'I'm on my way'

'Thankyou' Marian whispered and another loud round of yelling begun. She knew he would hear that.

'Marian- is that your dad?' Robin asked. Marian sobbed at the sound of the word dad. 'Marian, tell me you're ok?'

'I'm fine. Just, can you come get me?' Marian begged.

'I'm walking to my car now' he said. 'Marian, talk to me, what's happened?'

'I gotta go' Marian said, hearing Kate's cries.

'Marian?' Robin yelled as she hung up.

She stood up and could hear the heavy angry footsteps coming. She ran to her closet and pulled out her bag. She wiped away her tears and turned to face Edward. 'Marian what do you think you're doing?'

'I'm leaving' Marian raised her chin and threw some clothes in her bag. Then she went into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and comb. 'I'm leaving! I'm gone!' she yelled.

She bit her lip but she had to return to her room where Edward was standing. She hated the fear she felt. Hated the bile that rose in her throat and she choked it back.

'Marian how could you?' he asked deadly quietly.

'How could _you_?!' she yelled.

Edward glared at her and she wanted to be sick right there. Then he lunged forward and grabbed her bag, throwing it to the floor. 'You're not leaving!' he roared. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her desk chair. '_Fucking hell!_' he swore and threw the chair at her window; breaking it into a million pieces that flew across her clean room and slashed her skin.

Marian looked across her room and felt tears well up. But Robin would be here in a minute and he wouldn't see her cry. Then she heard Kate running towards her room and flung open her door. Kate looked at the glass around the room and Marian looked at her tear-stained face. Then their eyes locked and Kate took in the cuts down her daughters face. 'What happened?' she demanded.

'Nothing' Marian said and picked up her bag. Edward wouldn't do anything to her with Kate in the room. She tried to walk past her mother but she held her in the room.

'What happened? Where are you going?' Kate shook her.

'Nothing. I just need to leave' Marian said and more tears came down. She tried to push past but Kate just wouldn't let go. 'Let me go! I need to leave! I can't breathe!' she screamed.

'Marian?' Edward asked in innocence.

'Fucking shut up!' Kate yelled at him then looked at her daughter. 'Marian? Where are you going?'

'Robin's coming' Marian said. 'Now let me leave!' she shoved past her mother and ran down the hall towards the door.

'Marian?!' both her parents yelled.

'Leave me alone!' she cried and slammed the front door, running down the street. Air wasn't getting into her lungs fast enough and she hid behind a tree, trying to take deep breaths. _Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin. _

After what seemed an eternity she saw his car coming. She stood up and he saw her, parking on the side of the road. He got out in a second and he stared at her. 'Marian?' he asked as if not sure that this scarred creature was his actually his girlfriend.

She just ran forward and pulled him into a bear hug. He held her so tight and when she pulled back, she saw red on his shirt. Shocked, she put her hand to her face and saw the blood rubbed off onto her. Marian gazed down in disgust; not quite understanding how it got there.

'Come on' Robin said, gently pulling her towards his car. Marian couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. She just followed. He held her hand once he was in the car and sped down the road.

_Can't breathe . Can't breathe. _

**Next chappie you find out what the past between Edward and Marian. **

**We all need Robin's in our lives; someone who will come whenever we ring; crying and screaming. This is dedicated to someone who was there for me. You know who you are. Thankyou.**


	17. Talking

'Are you ok?' Robin asked, his eyes on the road.

'I'm fine' Marian said, her voice was strange even to her.

'You know fine stands for Freaking-Out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional right?' Robin said, trying to break the mood.

'Yeah' Marian smiled weakly but tears kept coming down.

'I like this song' Robin nodded toward the radio where Brittany Spears Womanizer was playing.

'Mmhh' Marian bit her lip and pretended to look out the window. 'I'm sorry you had to leave school' Marian hadn't even remembered that Robin had been in school when she'd rung.

'I wasn't at school' Robin said. He felt Marian's eyes on him and he explained. 'No point going anywhere without you'

'I-…….I had a mini moment' Marian looked down.

'Just like your other mini moment?' Robin asked gently. 'I was waiting for the "Distract Me"'

'Thankyou for coming' Marian whispered.

'That's what friends are for' Robin said, giving her hand a squeeze. And, thanks to Robin's mad speeding they were now out the front of his house. They got out in silence and walked to his front door. Robin held the door open for him. 'I think a Hot Chocolate is called for'

Marian laughed. 'I think so. Where's ya mum?'

'Lunch with friends' Robin led her into the kitchen.

'It's almost two' Marian said.

'You know Europeans, they don't finish lunch until dinner time' Robin said, shoveling heaped spoonfuls into two mugs. His kitchen was spotless as usual and she saw his fridge was packed when he opened it for milk. 'Hungry?'

'No thanks' Marian shook her head. She should eat; she hadn't eaten properly in days. But she felt so sick at that moment and throwing up was so unattractive. When their drinks were ready, Marian followed him into the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch, he sat so close their legs were touching. 'Thanks' Marian sipped the drink.

'Chocolate cures all, well, according to Djac anyway' Robin chuckled.

'What….what did you guys do?' Marian asked.

'What – after you kicked that kid in?' Robin asked back. 'They went back to school and the texts all say you're now very well known in the halls'

Marian groaned. 'Great reputation'

Robin chuckled. 'It was only a matter of time'

Marian's stomach was an awful mixture of evil butterflies and bubbles. She felt sick and weak and tired and scared. 'Robin-'

'You don't have to tell me' he cut in.

'I…I need to tell someone.' Marian sighed.

'Your dad?' Robin gestured when she hadn't said anything in a while. She looked up at him; her eyes so blue. He went into the bathroom and wet a cloth with warm water. She didn't say anything when he knelt in front on her and gently wiped away the dried blood. A few of the cuts on her forehead were quite deep. 'Marian – he did this to you didn't he?'

'No' Marian shook her head. 'No, well, he broke the window but he didn't mean to hurt me'

'Marian' Robin tenderly held her face and made her look at him. 'Has he ever hit you?

Marian seemed to be searching for the right words. 'Just…just little slaps. And, well, when I was little he would hit harder-…..'

'Marian?' Robin shook her gently.

'I don't remember' Marian whispered. 'But I think he did. I'm so-so scared of him. I don't like him. He's evil. But all I remember is his yells, his intimidation. But he must have done more….. Robin, I don't remember'

'You've blocked it out' Robin stated, his jaw squaring.

'I don't like him' Marian was still wrapped in nostalgia. All she had was blurry images of running from her father's footsteps.

'I guess your mum was too scared to do anything' Robin said.

Marian frowned. That didn't sound like Kate. 'No. Mum wouldn't have allowed it. No matter how scared she was. I always remember running to her. I remember her face when I told her…'

'Told her what Maiden?' Robin asked. He swallowed noisily. 'Did he ever…..'

'What?' Marian said.

'Marian… did he?' Robin broke off. 'Sexually abuse you?'

'No!' Marian almost laughed. 'No. Kate would've cut his balls off. Literally. No, he just… verbal abuse. Intimidation. Fear. Hate. I hate him'.

The relief Robin felt was fantastic. 'Where is he now?'

'On a plane' Marian answered. 'Um…..'

'Yeah?' Robin pushed the hair back her face.

'I need to use your bathroom' Marian said, smiling weakly. She pushed off the couch and showed herself into Robin's sparkling clean bathroom.

She'd closed the door and then hurled herself at the toilet; gagging on her empty stomach. The hot chocolate came up but nothing else. She moaned in pain, her throat felt like it was on fire. She retched again and again. She didn't notice Robin come in at first. And she didn't care as he held her hair back and wet a cloth with cold water this time, wiping her. Her stomach was pure pain. So was her throat.

'Maiden' Robin said softly, holding her as more tears came, kissing her hair. 'I love you. I love you'

She felt so weak, so tired. She cried so hard her scratches stared bleeding again. Robin helped her into the spare bedroom and helped her into bed. He cleaned off her face. 'Marian, I'm worried about you'

Marian stared at him. This perfect guy who was taking care of her. 'Don't tell anyone' she whispered, pleading.

'I won't' Robin promised. She fell asleep to the feeling of his fingers stroking her hair.

Xx

Marian woke up when it was dark with Robin's arms around her. She laid there, watching the sunrise come, feeling his breaths. She must have slept right through the afternoon. What had Robin said to his parents? Was Kate alone and worried?

'Maiden' Robin said in his sleep.

She smiled softy. Her throat felt like a bitch and she knew she had an olsa. From worrying, from secrets and from fear. But she wouldn't have Robin miss another day of school so she woke him gently and they got ready for school. She had only a black coffee for breakfast and she didn't miss Robin's disapproving frown.

When they rocked up to school; people stared at them again but Marian just didn't have the strength to care. The gang hi-fived her and Djac complained they wouldn't be able to go back to the Coffee Club again. Marian rung Kate in her lunch break and promised to be home after school. Robin forced her to eat the sandwich his mother had made her and Djac commented on how skinny she was looking.

Marian managed to escape Robin's protective eyes for a few minutes in the bathroom. Checking no one else was there; she examined herself in the mirror. The cuts on her face were noticeable but she was able to tell everyone it was from beating up Coffee Geek. Not even the gang knew it had been Edwards doing.

She pulled up her top, Robin's top but hers now, and examined her body. She was skinny. And her skin seemed to have lost its colour. She saw just how horrible she looked and realized why Robin was so worried.

Well, she resolved to buck up and put on a happy face. She was miserable but she wasn't going to let Robin know that.

When she came out, she grabbed Djac and they hung off each other hips. She smirked at the teachers and glared at the girls. She kissed Robin passionately and was the perfect actress but she didn't know it was in vain.

Marian didn't fool the gang for a second.

**Best Friends are the ones who can look at you when you have the biggest smile on your face and know something is wrong. So true.**


	18. Defending Djac

After a few weeks it was decided by the gang that their new school was a complete and utter hole. It was impossible to learn anything from their outdated textbooks and bored teachers. The classrooms were infected with everything under the sun. And drugs were a conversation opener; not helping Robin at all.

But they claimed their roles as heads of the school; with the resident bad ass Maiden. Her cuts had cleaned up but she was still feared. Robin was undisputed king and even the teachers dreaded the sight of him.

Djac and Will persisted at going at it every time they were within touching distance to each other. It was very physical and very intense but they both seemed happy enough.

Much and Allen were checking out the girls and, much to the gangs delight, Much was actually getting more action than Allen.

Marian and Djac were back to their old friendship and slapped Will when he asked for w threesome. Marian wasn't actually that fond of Will in terms of him sucking face with Djac. He was a great guy but just not quite right for her; all he wanted was tongue and Djac was actually very romantic.

Robin and Marian were going strong now that they were 'officially' dating. But there was still something there since Edward had come back. Marian didn't talk as openly as she normally did and Robin hadn't failed to notice her loose of weight. And Marian had become very protective of her lately. They had philosophy together and their teacher was an A-Grade tool.

'Alright everyone, I want you to finish up your questions on Socrates by the time I get back' Said Mr. Leigh, evil teacher extraordinaire.

'Maaaiiiden?' Djac wailed.

'Yeeeeesss?' Marian laughed.

'I don't get this shit' Djac complained.

Marian looked over at the book Djac was working on; she was only up to question two. 'Well I don't blame you – its not exactly modern lingo'. She glanced around the room from their spot at the back. Most people were talking and not bothering with the work but Djac got fifty bucks for every A this semester so she was trying hard. 'Ok, so, Socrates basically was the beginning of the great philosophers and an idol for those to come.' And Marian translated Socrates greatest works into Djac speak.

When they'd finished the questions they sat talking. 'How they fuck did you understand that stuff?' Djac looked at her in awe.

Marian shrugged. 'Dunno, I don't ask I just bask in my own awesomness'. Djac laughed and pulled out her maths textbook. 'Oh god Djac – what are you doing with that demonic thing?'

'I have a maths test next and need to revise' Djac explained, opening it up and starting on the practice questions. She'd already done half the bloody book and it was barely a month into school. Marian looked at her in disgust but Djac was studying too hard to even notice. So Marian pulled out her IPOD and begun doodling in her art book.

Mr. Leigh came back and stood like a dictator at the front of the classroom. Marian smiled to herself; the room was completely out of control with kids throwing balls of paper and yelling for their lives. She didn't even notice when he stalked down the aisle towards her table.

'What is this?' she heard him yell.

Marian looked up; expecting him to be mad for having her IPOD out but he was glaring down at Djac. Djac looked just as surprised as she was. 'Um, I finished the work so I'm just revising for another class'

'This is Philosophy' he said sternly and reached for Djac's math book. He frowned down at it and plunked it back down on the table. 'Just finish your work'

'But I have' Djac said.

Mr. Leigh leaned down over the two girls. 'You've finished twenty questions?'

'Yes' Djac pulled out her philosophy book from her bag to show him but got cut off.

'And you don't even have your book out??' he yelled. Djac stared up at him in shock while the room quieted down to a titter as people watched and commented. 'I've had enough of your antics Djac, wait outside for me' he ordered and pointed to the door.

Djac sat still and then stubbornly turned back to her maths book.

'I said go wait outside' he yelled.

'No' Djac said quietly. 'I've finished the work and so I'm going to do this' she continued copy an equation out onto a spare sheet.

Mr. Leigh's chest heaved. 'This is Philosophy!' he yelled again.

'So fail me' Djac glared at him. 'Fail me for finishing the work early. Whatever. I don't' care. But I'm doing my maths so please keep it down'. Mr Leigh ground his teeth then lunged down and grabbed her work sheet and math book. 'Hey!' Djac cried and pulled back. He yanked hard again and her sheet tore and her books edges ripped.

Djac let go in shock and he crumpled the torn sheet and grabbed the book. 'Now – do your work' he ordered.

'What the hell is your problem??!!' Marian yelled, standing up. The classroom was now deadly quite; watching her.

'Continue your work Miss Fitzwalter' he stared at her.

'I've finished my work' Marian put her hands on her hips. 'And so has Djac'

'Marian sit down' he spat when he talked.

'Why? So you can use your height to patronize and intimidate me?' Marian yelled. 'Why the hell would you rip up a students work?'

'I didn't' Mr. Leigh said but crumpled the sheet further.

'You condescending, malicious bully' Marian yelled. 'How dare you ruin my friends work'.

The teacher glanced down at Djac who was staring down at her desk. 'She shouldn't be doing maths work in here'

'Well maybe if you stayed in the classroom and, I dunno, actually _taught_ – she would have work to do. But as it happens, you're lazy and you left and she finished her work. So instead of yelling and burping like the rest of the kids in this class she deiced to do something constructive'

'Marian leave the room, I need t talk to you outside' Mr. Leigh ordered.

'Why so nobody can see how I verbally kick your ass' Marian glared right back.

'Marian!' he yelled.

'Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you have to yell' Marian smiled devilishly. 'Now, while you're here – why don't you teach the class?'

Mr. Leigh's mouth groped for words to say and Marian sat back down, glaring up at him. He suddenly turned back around and staled to the front of the room. 'Nathan – what did you get for question three?' he glared won at Marian who smiled back.

Then she turned to Djac. 'He's such a douche'. Djac was still staring down at the desk. 'Baby, what's wrong?' Marian nudged her shoulder.

Djac looked up at her and she had tears in her dark eyes.

'Oh honey!' Marian threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. 'Don't worry about that patronizing bastard'

'I can't fail this class' Djac whispered.

'You won't' Marian promised. 'I'll talk to the headmistress and tutor you – it'll be fine'

Djac pulled back and wiped her fingers under her eyes. 'Is my makeup running?'

Marian wiped a small smudge off and Djac let out a shaky breath. 'You're fine'. The bell went and everyone practically ran from the room. 'Wait for me outside'. Djac collected her bags and left.

Marian stood and flung her bag over her shoulder then glared at her teacher.

'Marian what you did today was absolutely unacceptable' he crossed his arms as she approached. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

'Give me back my best friend's maths book' Marian ordered, holding out her hand.

He stared open mouthed at her and Marian rolled her eyes, gesturing with her hand again. He marched to his desk and collected the crumpled sheets, handing them to her.

Marian made a show a-of smoothing them out while he yelled at her then she sighed dramatically and looked up at him. 'Yeah yeah' then she looked down at the sheets. 'Well I hope you feel oh so good and big for picking on a girl one third your age - Djac won't be able to use these now but I can use them for evidence of your vindictive and condescending nature.'

Then Marian turned her back on his yelling and slammed the door in his face.


	19. Speaking Your Mind

**I wanna give a special thanks to CalonLan – Your reviews are always super long and make me smile like mad. Thanks. This chapters dedicated to you. Xx**

Marian peeled herself off Robin's bed and crossed his room to her bag. Her phone's irritating buzzing was ruining her mood. She flipped it open and saw a message from Will "_werez djac at??_"

Marian sighed and threw her phone back into the bag. If Djac wanted some alone time without Will and his tongue that wasn't any of her business. She flung herself back onto her bed, rolled over and inhaled; the scent actually made her knees weak. Before the gang when she heard about girls going gaga over a guy she'd rolled her eyes. Now she knew what it meant to _need _someone. And now, even with him out of the room; her mouth waters from his smell.

But now Robin's phone interrupted her. She groaned and rolled over and picked up his phone. 'Hello?' she grunted.

'Maiden? Where's Rob?' Will asked.

'If I say between my legs will you hang up?' Marian teased.

'_Is he?_' Will half-screeched down the phone.

'Sadly not' Marian rolled onto her stomach. 'He's in the shower'.

'Right' Will swallowed noisily. 'Have you seen Djac?'

'Nope' Marian played with a curl between her fingers. 'She's probably sleeping off a hangover'

'It's just she hasn't answered any of my calls and I haven't seen her since Friday at school' Will explained.

'Wow a whole two days!' Marian said. 'Careful Will – she might have found someone better looking'

'Not possible' Will laughed. 'Anyway, you girls have that freaky telekinetic thing and I was wondering if you could use your powers to locate her?'

'Sorry, Robin kinda sapped all my energy' Marian grinned.

'Too much info Maiden' Will said. 'Well, can you get her to give me a call?'

'I will attempt to contact her once my legs are working again' Marian chuckled as Will hung up on her. She closed Robins' phone and lay back down. Now that she thought about it; she hadn't seen Djac this weekend either. She hadn't been at the party last night and they hadn't had their usual six hour phone call.

The door opened then and Robin walked in….shirtless. Marian felt her jaw drop. He had such broad shoulders reaching down to a flat stomach. When he walked into the room his skin tightened as she saw his muscles and the indentations of his six-pack. His jeans were low around her hips and she had visions of throwing herself across the room and running her hands all over his smooth, strong body.

'Were you talking to yourself?' Robin asked.

'No' Marian smiled shifting her gaze between his face and his body. 'Will was on the phone. He can't find Djac'

'Right' Robin looked down at her. Marian was in her short shorts and singlet but she wasn't wearing a bra; he's flung it somewhere and now he couldn't find it. She grinned up at him; her hair sexy tousled. There wasn't a more inviting scene in the world. But as his eyes grazed her body he noticed again how skinny she'd become. When he held her, she was so light, so small. It was different. 'How are you?'

'You mean since the last night you asked ten minutes ago?' Marian teased. 'I' m ok, how are you?'

'Meh' Robin shrugged. 'So, wanna tell me the answers for the maths homework?'

Marian grinned. 'I'm in a higher level than you, my homework's harder'

'Then mine should be no problem for you' Robin laughed and walked to his closet, pulling out a black T. Marian frowned in confusion then realized he meant to put it on. It was stupid and oh-so-teenage-like but she wanted to yell _Don't put it on; I want to see your gorgeous body nooooo!_ But he pulled on the shirt and his magnificent chest was covered. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Marian blushed. She leaned her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes. 'Mmmm, I'm so lethargic'

'Yeah' she listened as Robin walked around his bed and lay behind her, curling his arms around her body. 'What's lethargic?'

'Tired. Lazy. Sleep' Marian chuckled.

'Why don't you rest while I make us some food?' Robin suggested.

'Nah I'm not too hungry thanks. But you go get something' Marian nested lower into the pillows.

Robin bit his lip 'Oh come on, my treat? What do you feel like? Pizza? Toast? Um, Pizza?'

Marian laughed. 'Tempting. But I'm not hungry'

'Come on' Robin gave her a squeeze. 'You can be my sexy assistant chef. I always loved to watch you eat'

Marian rolled over; frowning up at Robin. 'Why are you pushing this?'

'I'm not pushing' Robin smiled. 'It's just I haven't seen you eat today, you must be hungry'

'We were sorta busy' Marian grinned at the memory of that morning. 'Besides, I ate heaps yesterday'

'No you didn't Maiden' Robin shook his head. 'You had a few fries and coffee'

'I'm just not hungry ok? Christ!' Marian rolled off the bed and begun picking through Robin's room for her bra.

'Maiden come back to bed' Robin groaned.

'No. I think I'll go back to mine' Marian turned around and looked at him. 'Is that ok? Am I allowed to leave?'

'What are you talking about?' Robin sat up in the bed; confused.

'Well, you're apparently monitoring my eating habits, I was wondering if my absence would be permitted' Marian found her bra and shoved it into her bag.

'Marian you know that's not what I meant' Robin got up off the bed and blocked the door.

'What the hell? You're actually not allowing me to leave?!' Marian yelled.

'No, I just don't want you to leave like this!' Robin yelled back.

'What do you want from me?' Marian gave him her terrifying glare.

'To eat! Marian, you're not eating, you're always tired, always irritable and you're cold!' Robin said.

'I'm cold?' Marian scoffed.

'It's a symptom. When you don't eat regularly, your body temperature drops' Robin explained.

Marian now gave him the death stare. 'A symptom _of what?_'

Robin swallowed noisily. 'Anorexia'

'Fuck you' Marian whispered and shoved him out of the way, banging open the door.

'Marian wait' Robin followed her through the house as she streaked past his parents.

'Just leave me alone' Marian called back over her shoulder. She yanked open the front door and down his steps.

Robin caught up with her on the driveway, pulled her hand and made her face him. 'Marian-'

'_Let me go!_' Marian yelled so loud he dropped his hold in shock. But she kept yelling. '_Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!_'

'Whoa!' Robin held up his hands, this Marian was scaring the shit out of him. 'Just breathe Maiden'

'Leave me alone or I swear to God!' Marian turned around, sobbing and blubbering. Then she begun running away from him.

Robin stood there in shock; what _the hell just happened?_


	20. Do You Ever Think Of Running?

Marian's hands were shaking violently and she bent quickly into the bush; throwing up the small contents of her stomach. She wiped her moth in the back of her hand, very unlady-like, and groaned. She continued walking, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

It was a while before she even realized where she was heading. A playground. A massive, massive adventure playground. With huge flying foxes, novelty sized slides and a skate park - it was legend. Djac took her here ages ago. Their personal favorite was the haunted castle; a massive wooden fort with individual huts. Basically kids went up there to make out and the walls where covered with "Such a slut!", "Call me for a good time", and all the names of couples who lost their virginity in there.

Marian wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts and climbed the ladder to the first platform. She felt her phone vibrate but ignored it. She looked around the fort; old and creaky, the paint was long gone but she liked the wooden look anyway. She looked up at her favorite cubby; the highest one. She crossed the bridge and holstered herself up the difficult ladder.

'Maiden?' A familiar voice croaked.

'Djac?' Marian swiveled, half in the cubby. Djac was sitting in the corner in fetal position; tears down her face.

'You look like shit' Djac's voice cracked.

'You ain't no hot fuzz yourself' Marian pulled the rest of her body up and sat cross-legged on the wall to Djac's right.

'You ok?' Djac asked.

'No' Marian said. 'You?'

'No' Djac hugged herself tighter. 'Fuck I hate this shit'

'I know' Marian nodded. 'I seriously never thought I'd ever be here'

'Me neither' more tears were coming down Djac's cheeks now but Marian had used up all of her tears.

'I can't do this' Marian said to herself.

'What?' Djac sniffed.

'This' Marian smiled softly at her. '…So, why did you run here?'

'This is where it happened' Djac shrugged.

'Where your life got screwed?' Marian guessed.

'Majorly' Djac agreed. 'And you?'

'I was just so tired I couldn't walk any more' Marian explained. She then paused. 'Do you ever think about running?'

Djac looked at her; reading her face. 'Everyday'

'Every hour' Marian agreed. 'Home sucks, friends suck, boys suck and I'm the biggest screw-up'

'It's like you're reading my mind' Djac examined the numerous literary arts on the walls. 'So Robin finally freaked?'

'He asked you about me?' Marian guessed. She sighed. 'Will asked about you too'

'Mmmm' Djac bit her lip. 'I am worried about you'

'Likewise' Marian smiled. 'But I got distracted'

'Same' Djac sighed. 'This just….. Isn't me'

'I'm usually fierce, strong, together' Marian stared off.

'People fear me, I don't get scared' Djac put her chin on her knees.

'Why am I killing myself over a guy who's such a tool?' Marian asked.

'Robin?' Djac looked confused.

'Edward' Marian was still looking off.

'Mother Fucker' Djac swore.

'But I shouldn't have let this happen to myself. I allowed it to happen' Marian frowned.

'Do you think you are sick?' Djac asked.

'I know I am' Marian smiled. 'And you guys don't think I see those looks you give each other. I may be weird but I'm not stupid'

'I knew you knew' Djac said softly. 'But it's your shit and you'd kill anyone who made you talk before you were ready. What exactly happened with Locksley?'

'And Will?' Marian avoided the question.

'Been avoiding him' Djac said simply.

'Because….?' Marian asked.

Djac let out a bug gush of air and hugged herself tighter. 'I'm pregnant'.

'Ahh fuck' Marian swore.


	21. The Bravest Choice

**Ok, so this chapter could be very upsetting to some people so don't read if you're overly sensitive. I wrote this realistically; how a teen would actually react to an unwanted pregnancy. It's based on my friends experience and written from Marian's perspective with some of my memories. I appreciate your reviews for this different chapter. **

Marian bumped Djac's leg with her knee. 'You gonna be sick?'

'Yep' Djac nodded, playing with her hands.

'Just give me fair warning k?' Marian asked.

She didn't blame Djac for wanting to throw up. Not only was she a pregnant seventeen year old. Not only were they sitting in the waiting room without her parents or any of the gang's knowledge. But this room; the doctors waiting room in the local hospital, had to be the most uninviting, disgusting and intimidating room ever created. The walls were an off white with navy blue trimming, the chairs stained and deflated. And the other patients? All women and most of them looked like they'd just rolled out of the gutter. The radio had some old eighties music playing and the receptionist was an old woman with glasses and a disapproving glare.

Djac sighed. 'Ok. Now' she got up and walked unsteadily to the bathroom door. Marian bit her lip as her friend left. Then she ran a hand through her hair, needing a distraction and glanced down at the outdated magazines. _WTF? _Why would you have baby magazines here? And baby name books? Marian angrily glanced up at the desk at the evil receptionist; she had a crucifix around her neck and a cross on her desk. That explained it. She was tempted to jump up and smash the stupid cross and yell at the bitch to not force her stupid, medieval, condescending beliefs onto impressionable girls but she was distracted.

'Djac Sibboah?' A nurse asked, holding a clipboard and scanning the room.

'Oh yeah' Marian raised her hand awkwardly.

'Alright, do you want to come with me?' The Nurse asked.

'Oh no' Marian frowned. 'I mean, I'm not Djac – she's in the bathroom. I'll go get her'. Marian stood up and walked to the bathroom; feeling the eyes of the druggos, nurse and evil receptionist on her back. No wonder Djac wanted to be sick; she felt pretty nauseas herself. The bathroom wasn't too bad, better than the waiting room. She heard the toilet flush and the lock open and Djac walked out to the sink.

'Hey' she said, wiping her mouth.

'The receptionists a bitch' Marian kicked a ball of paper that'd fallen out of the bin.

'Why because she's wearing a cross?' Djac smiled. 'You shouldn't classify because of a necklace'

'Well she shouldn't discriminate and patronize' Marian pouted.

'Hun? I'm completely freaking at the moment, could you not use such big words?' Djac threw her paper into the bin. 'I take it they're ready for us?'

Marian nodded and took her best friends hand in her own. They walked out, past the eyes, and into the doctor's room.

'Good morning ladies' The doctor smiled warmly and Marian liked him instantly. He was probably around fifty, but she couldn't tell what colour his hair was because it was heavily streaked with grey. 'So which one of you is Djac?'

'I am' Djac's voice was strange.

The doctor nodded, watching her closely. 'I have the gown for you, why don't you get changed in the bathroom?' Djac took the white gown and leggings but hesitated at the door. 'Oh, you can use my private bathroom if you prefer?' he motioned to a door to his left. Djac let out a sigh of relief and went to change. He looked over to Marian and smiled. 'Best friend?'

'Yeah' Marian smiled.

'It's good she has someone with her. Her parents…?' He asked subtly. Marian shook her head and was glad he didn't push it. 'What about her boyfriend?'

'This is waaay over his head' Marian explained, leaving out the fact that Will had no idea Djac was even pregnant.

'There's a reason that women carry the children; they can handle everything better than men can' the doctor smiled.

'Bet you get on well with the ladies' Marian looked up as Djac walked out wearing a white gown and white leggins. 'Good look'

'Oh isn't it?' Djac handed the bundle of her clothes to Marian who shoved them into her bag.

'Why don't we go talk in the operation room?' he suggested, holding open a door to his right. Djac took Marian's hand and they walked into the room. It was bright, with an operating table and styrups. Marian felt Djac squeeze harder. 'Why don't you take a seat on the bed Djac and Marian, you can sit on the stool' the girls took a seat and grabbed each other's hands again.

The doctor raised the bed into sitting position and Djac looked slightly relieved. 'Now, I've discussed all of this with Marian and I'm sure she's explained it to you, but we do need to go through a few things ok?'

'Ok, you're the doctor' Djac's voice was quiet and her palms were sweaty.

'You can call me John' he begun, sitting on a stool the other side of Djac. 'Alright now, you've filled out all your forms?'

'Yes' Djac nodded. Thank god she'd had Marian to explain half the words.

'And you're parents aren't aware of the situation?' he put gently.

'No. And I want to keep it that way' Djac said.

'That's fine' he looked over her form then up at Marian. 'And you'll be fine for the discharge? Taking care of her?'

'Yes' Marian smiled softly down at Djac.

'Ok well Djac, how about we run through the procedure?' he suggested. 'Or do you not want to know?'

'No' Djac leaned her head back into the headrest. 'Just the basics please'

'Ok' his expression changed smoothly from welcoming to professional. 'First we'll give you some oxygen and pain killers. Then we'll use this machine, like a small vacuum cleaner, to remove your placenta. The whole surgery should take about forty-five minutes to an hour. You'll be asleep the whole time and you'll wake up in the discharge room. You can be discharged whenever you feel you're ready. You will feel queasy for about two days, and you will be bleeding just like your menstrual system. I wouldn't suggest much physical activities the next few days'

'Don't worry I won't be running any marathons' a tear streaked down her cheek and Marian wiped it away with her thumb.

'Djac, are you sure you want to do this?' he asked, making eye contact and keeping it.

'Yes' Djac said quietly but the strength there was undeniable. 'It's not that I'm worried about what people will say or my parents. I can't give this baby a proper life. I'm just seventeen, I have no money. It wouldn't be fair….on either of us'

'Alright' he smiled again. Then he wrote a few notes down and glanced back up. 'I just wanted to tell you that I think you're being very mature and very brave. I'll go get the nurse so you two can have a moment. When I get back we can begin'.

The door closed and more tears came down Djac's cheeks. 'Oh god Maiden'

'Its ok. Its ok' Marian leaned in and kissed her cheek. She used her other hand to brush the hair off Djac's face. 'I won't leave your side and I'll be right here when you wake up'.

'What…..what do they do with……once the vacuum empties me….where does?' Djac stammered.

Marian bit her lip and continued brushing Djac's hair. She spoke in a soft voice. 'The vacuum is emptied into a special machine, like an incinerator. Extreme temperature will melt and dissolve your placenta'

'Um….' Djac closed her eyes. 'Pain?'

'No' Marian said strongly. 'Djac baby, the fetus will die once it's detached from you. It won't feel anything. The pain killers injected into your body will affect the fetus. No pain, and it will already be dead once its emptied into the incinerator'

She let out a long shaky breath. 'Do you think I'm a murderer?'

'No' Marian's jaw squared. 'Its not a baby; you have to understand that. Medically, it is not a baby; it's a _fetus._ Neither of you would have any kind of life worth living. You'll have a child when you're ready and when you can take care of it…. I would do the same thing'

'Thanks' Djac smiled shakily.

As if they were listening at the door for the perfect timing; the doctor, John, and the nurse came in. they were both wearing scrubs, hair mops and had masks tied around their necks. 'Are you staying?' he asked Marian.

'Yes' Marian didn't even ask permission. The nurse handed her an apron which she pulled on. Then she tied her hair into a knot and covered it. She had to put massive socks over her shoes like booties and a mask which she put over her mouth.

'Now who looks hotter?' Djac teased. The bed was now lowered and horizontal.

'You'll always look sexy' Marian grinned behind her mask. 'Your leggings are rocking my world'. Djac laughed nervously as Marian sat on her stool near her head. She took her hand and watched as the nurse prepared the needle of painkillers. She knew Djac was sacred of needles so she talked to distract her. 'Hey Djac, what is red, green and black?'

'What?' Djac winced slightly as the needle went in.

'Colours! Red, green and black are colours!' Marian giggled.

'Maiden… that was the shittest joke ever' Djac said. The nurse came over then and put the oxygen mask over Djac mouth. Her eyes darted around and she closed them. 'I'm dizzy'

'It's ok sweet.' Marian whispered and kissed Djac on the forehead. 'I love you'. Djac's breathing became deeper and John and the nurse put a screen up around Djac's chest so Marian couldn't see anything. She watched Djac's peaceful face for a while but the sounds were too tempting and she glanced over the screen.

'Are you alright?' The doctor asked her.

'I'm fine' Marian said, watching with intense interest as they operated on her best friend. When they were finished, they wheeled Djac into the discharge room; her IV next to her. Marian sat on a stool the nurse had brought for her and held her friends hand, waiting for her to wake up.


	22. Recovery

**God, I was so nervous about my last chapter but you guys are so supportive and give the best advice. Thanks for letting me try and expand my writing, I know that was out there but I needed it for the story's direction. Thanks to Madame Beret, CalonLan and surfergirl3537 for your reviews and support. xx**

She was counting the beeping of Djac's IV. She was up to 1,214 when the door opened and another patient was wheeled in. She looked about thirty, pretty and had a wedding ring. Marian frowned down at her but then the doctor closed the screen between them. He smiled at Marian. 'How's she going?'

'Still sleeping' Marian ran her thumb over Djac's hand. Then she looked at the curtain. 'Not your usual patient'

'No' John said, coming over and picking up Djac's chart. 'Are you sure you'll be fine for the discharge?'

'I can take care of her' Marian said strongly.

'I have no doubt' He smiled down then checked the IV and heart monitor, writing notes. 'Would her parents be overly mad?'

'No' Marian said. 'I mean, it's hard to tell. It's just her dad and brother and they'd probably be fine but like, it's just easier without their worrying'

'It might be hard to hide from them' he said gently, pulling up a chair on the opposite side of the sleeping Djac.

'We're good at secrets' Marian said quietly, looking down.

'And what are your secrets?' he asked gently.

'That's why they're called secrets doc' Marian smiled.

'But it might help to tell someone with no repercussions. Patient Doctor confidentiality. And I'm good at this' he persuaded.

'Why don't you tell me what you want me to say. Obviously you think I have secrets and please don't tell me I look pregnant' Marian laughed.

'No' he chuckled. 'In fact you look to opposite. You look frightfully skinny Marian'

'I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to be obsessed with weight' Marian said lightly.

'You don't seem like the type of girl who counts calories' he held her eye contact. 'Anything bothering you?'

'The withdrawal of troops in Iraq, Global Warming, Lack of human rights in Zimbabwe and, if you forgot, my best friend having an abortion' Marian let out a breath.

'Of course' he nodded. 'Global Warming often leads to weight loss in sixteen year olds'

'It's a national epidemic' Marian smiled.

'Marian' he said.

'Yes?' she asked innocently.

He stood up and pulled walked to the cabinets on the far wall. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and walked back. 'Here's my card. I want you to call me when you're ready to talk'

Marian took it with her free hand. 'So…. Are you going to tell me why that woman had an abortion?'

'Is this a test to see if I will break the confidentiality?' he asked.

Marian chuckled. 'Um…..no?'

He sighed. 'She's sick'

'And she couldn't carry the baby?' Marian said quietly despite the fact the woman was all but unconscious. He hooked her eyes and nodded ever so slightly. 'Man that's a bitch'

He looked at her quizzically. 'So, what's your bitch?'

Marian laughed. 'Teen speech belongs to teens for a reason' then she sighed heavily, looking down at Djac. 'I'm not….counting calories. Or trying to get skinny. I just…. My father and I have a bad relationship. And I feel sick every time I think of him. And when I eat I throw up. I know it's wrong but I just can't keep the food down'.

He nodded and looked down at Djac. 'What'd he do?'

'Verbal and mental abuse' Marian shrugged. 'He's a tool'

'And you're going to let that tool make you sick?' he asked. Marian frowned at him. 'Are you less focuses and snappier than usual?'

'Yeah' Marian chuckled.

'So you're going to let this bully make you sick and ruin your grades?' he said. 'And I'm guessing you have fantastic friends like Djac. And that they've noticed and are worried. So this idiot who's insecure and an absolute asshole is making you sick, ruing your grades and disturbing your friends. Is he really worth it? Are you going to let him upset your life?'

'No….' Marian frowned.

'But you are' he insisted.

'Yeah but….' Marian bit her lip and Djac groaned. She glanced up at John in alarm but he was already up and checking on the patient behind the screen. She smiled; he wouldn't tell anyone. Then she leaned down. 'Djac sweet can you hear me?'

Djac groaned again. Marian held her hand while she slowly came round.

'Is it over?' she whispered.

'Yeah. Its over' Marian smiled.

'And I'm alive?' Djac asked.

'Well I'm here so it might be haven't….' Marian teased. 'How do you feel?'

'Groggy' Djac groaned.

'Well get you home and get some chocolate into you. Don't worry' Marian pushed away her black hair.

'Caramel?' Djac said hopefully.

'Whatever you want' Marian grinned and walked over to finish out the discharge forms.

Xx

Djac was propped up on Marian's double bed in what could only be described as a pillow fort. Her miniature TV was on; they were having a Brad Pitt marathon with a shit load of chocolate. Marian was up reheating her heat pack.

She felt weird; fuzzy and dreamlike. Her stomach was crunching in on its self and all bubbly in a bad way. She didn't really want to eat but if Marian was shoving her mouth with chocolate she wasn't going to complain.

'I come baring warmed up material bags' Marian announced herself.

'Good' Djac groaned happily as Marian fixed them on her lower back. 'What's that buzzing?'

'That would be my phone. I haven't talked to Robin since that day in the playground when I went carnival freak crazy on him' Marian put another heat pack on her stomach.

'Well can you pick it up and apologize already? I'm missing Brad Pitt beat up Angelina Jolie!' Djac complained.

Marian got off the bed and retrieved her vibrating phone. 'Hey Robin'.

'Oh hey' he paused. 'I didn't think you'd pick up. What with you ignoring my other sixteen calls'

'Seventeen' Marian corrected and walked into her bathroom, closing the door. 'Ive been busy'

'Scarring other boys by yelling and going skitz because they ask you to eat?' he asked sarcastically.

'Yes actually, how did you guess?' Marian snapped back.

He let out a deep breath. 'Maiden, can we talk in person?'

'I'm busy' marian leaned back against the door. She suprized herself when she said 'I miss you'

'Me too' she knew he was grinning. Then she heard some boys in the background and he asked. 'oh hey, have you seen Djac?'

'Yeah, tell Will we're having a hot and heavy affair and no he can't join in' she laughed.

She heard him tell will then he asked, 'Can he at least watch?'

'It might be a bit dangerous' Marian teased. 'Look, school's tomorrow and we will be there.'

'How about you and I go off somewhere for lunch?' he asked.

Marian bit her lip; she shouldn't leave Djac but she couldn't tell Robin why. 'I haven't seen the gang in ages'

'I haven't seen you naked in ages' he whispered seductively down the phone.

Marian's heart rate peaked and she was tempted to ditch Djac, run to him, rip off his shirt and do him wherever he was. 'I know. But I can't'

'Why not?' he asked, more sharply than he probably realized.

Marian sighed. 'Just trust me. Please'.

'Yeah ok' Robin hung up.

Marian got up slowly and opened the front door to Djac who was watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith. 'Don't you dare get any drool on my bedspread'

'Too late' Djac smiled. 'Was it him?'

'Uh huh' Marian plonked down next to her.

'Did you tell him?' she asked.

'Nope' Marian chewed of a bit of mint chocolate; watching the TV. 'I wish our relationship was as easy as the Smiths'

'What, both trying to kill each other?' Djac asked. 'You two do that already?'

'Yeah but right when they're about to send each other to their dooms, they start having hot, passionate sex and all is forgiven'

'I bet if you went to his place and undressed he'd forgive you' Djac laughed.

Marian grinned. 'Maybe I will'


	23. Abortion?

At least the temperature was bearable. That was about the only good thing Marian could think of as she got off the bus. She held Djac's waist like she always did and no one noticed that she was actually helping her walk. She'd gone skitz at Robin on Sunday, the day she found out about Djac's pregnancy. They'd stuck together during school on Monday, avoiding the gang. That afternoon was the abortion. Now it was Thursday and despite being sore, Djac had hauled her ass to school.

'I spy with my little eye a little robin bird' Djac smiled.

'I spy with my little eye – shut the hell up' Marian said but looked over to where the gang hung out and she saw him. Those piercing blue eyes. The only thing that could distract her from that would be his grin which, surprisingly, was now aimed at him. She felt herself grin back as they approached. 'Hey'

He pushed off the wall and pulled her into him before she even knew what was happening. Djac subtly moved away and she wrapped her arms properly around his waist. He kissed her hair. 'Maiden'

'Missed you too Locksley' she looked up and they kissed lightly.

'Don't do that again' he said.

'Sorry. I'm here now' Marian smiled as his hand went around her waist. They gang followed them as they walked in through the main entrance. Djac seemed to be doing fine but Marian pulled her hand so she was next to her. It was actually pretty funny that people moved out of the way for them; funny because if they didn't the boys would bash their heads in. Marian caught Mr. Leigh's eye and grinned at him. He looked confused and went back into his room.

'Was that your philosophy teacher?' Robin asked her.

'That would be the douche yeah' Marian grinned, finally feeling like she was where she was meant to be; with the gang with Robins arm around her.

'Want me to beat him a new one?' he asked in all seriousness.

'He hasn't got one to beat up' Marian sighed. 'But I'll get back to you'. Marian kissed his cheek and subtly grabbed Djac around the waist, walking her into philosophy. She pulled out Djac's chair and took her own then fixed Mr. Leigh with her death glare.

He paused and she watched him swallow. 'Right. Well, seeing as some of you have such vigor and need to use your vocal cords, I thought today's subject would be Combustible Beliefs'. Marian rolled her eyes at Djac. 'Ok so, I'm handing out sheets of both green and red and if you agree with the topic, you hold up the green. Red for disagree. You can put forward any topic you like. ' He handed out the sheets to everyone, refusing to look Marian in the eye. 'Right. First subject. Teaching evolution in public schools?'

All of the students put up green sheets and Marian groaned internally; they were such sheep, just agreeing so they wouldn't have to talk. One kid spoke up then. 'War in Iraq'. Everyone put up red sheets but Marian held up her green one. The kid who talked frowned at her. 'You support it?'

'But of course' Marian said forcefully and she smiled as Djac slunk further into her seat; Djac knew they'd just opened Pandora's box. 'Well I for one think rape and murders should be stopped. I believe democracy, equality and clean water are worth fighting for. Yeah the politicians and that are in it for the wrong reasons but we can't just wash our hands of the blood we've caused and refuse to fix it'

'So would you be willing to fight the front line Marian?' Mr. Leigh asked.

'I have no problem with dying for freedom' Marian answered without a doubt.

'That's where the problem is; all these hot headed big shots becoming soldiers' the kid sniggered.

Marian glared at him and he actually flinched. 'If you can't get behind our troops then feel free to stand _in front_ of them'

'I think we should move on' Mr. Leigh intervened. He glanced down at his notes and Marian flexed her fingers.

'Would it kill you to bite your tongue?' Djac hissed.

'It would kill me to let these ignorant people educate students into believing propaganda' Marian smiled tightly.

'Legalizing abortion' Mr. Leigh said and both Marian and Djac's faces dropped.

This time Marian wasn't the only one holding up a green card. Both she and Djac were now the only ones. 'Mr. Leigh, make them be realistic' one guy, Tom yelled out.

'We are' Djac said.

Mr. Leigh sighed, obviously regretting today's activity. 'You girls believe in legalizing abortion?'

'Yes' the both nodded.

Tom stood up. 'So you're ok with murder? With ending someone's life?'

'What about ending the life of the mother? She will cease to be her own person and go on unemployment and her child will end up the same way' Marian argued. 'If you don't support abortion fine – don't have it. But don't you _dare _judge someone for choosing what's right for them!'

'Murderers' Tom spat at them.

Marian glanced down at Djac who was hugging herself tightly and staring at the ground. 'Believe what you want but _do not judge_ _us_'

'Or what? You'll kill me too?' he asked.

'I'm ready and beyond willing to argue with you civilly and using fact but don't be petulant' Marian warned him.

'Marian, Tom is just speaking his mind' Mr. Leigh said.

Marian turned to him and glared and Tom took the opportunity to continue. 'Abortion needs to be outlawed. And anyone who partakes in the murder should be charged, jailed then killed – see how they like it!'

'People who force their beliefs into others are fascist. I think they should get killed' Marian hissed.

'Marian, that's enough' Mr. Leigh cut in.

'What the?' Marian stared at him. 'You didn't tell Tom to stop!? This is so biased'

'Marian he was just expressing his views' he said.

'He was just expressing his wish to kill anyone who has had an abortion' Marian said. 'well I find that personally offensive and if he wants his puny balls to stay attached to his minute dick he will shut the hell up'

And that pretty much set the scene for the rest of the class. Djac continued holding herself and Marian knew she was holding back tears. Marian had received detention, which she chose to ignore, and had to write an essay on murderers. She chose the story of David Quartly; the student who snapped and killed five teachers plus a whole bunch of students. See if he'll get the hint.

Djac felt like shit and Marian was pissed but Robin treated them both to lunch in the food court. Will and Allen had football practice and Djac was thankful; still avoiding him completely.

Xx

The boys waved the girls off on their bus; for some reason they needed to get home early. Will and Allen came running up just as the bus pulled out. 'Where's Marian?' Allen panted.

'She's going home' Robin frowned. 'Why?'

Allen and Will exchanged looks and hesitated. 'Are you two high?' Much asked suspiciously.

'Robin, I don't know quite how to tell you this mate' Will clapped Robin on the shoulder. 'But man I think Maiden had an abortion.'

'What?!' Much and Robin both yelled.

'She went off in Philosophy class when Tommy brought up abortion. Dude the stuff she said….mate you got Maiden pregnant?'

'No!' Robin yelled, pushing off Will's arm. 'No, she'd have told me'

'Robin where's she been the past few days?' Much asked. 'And you said yourself that she's been snappy. And don't; girls loose weight in the first bit of pregnany? Because they're always throwing up?'

'Duuuuuuude' Allen look sympathetic.

'And she always said she has no problem with abortion' Will nudged him. 'She and Djac have been joined at the hip for the past week. Oh man'

'Oh my god' Robin said. 'Marian got an abortion'

**Boys are so stupid sometimes. **

**Lol. Omg – you guys are bloody legend; you've given me the best reviews ever and they're so **_**long!**_** I love bragging to all my friends in real life about the support you all give me. xx**


	24. Trying To Get Naked

**Thanks for my bea-uuuuu-tiful reviews, I love you guys. **

**I wanna talk to you guys properly so send me an email at ****.com**

**As a birthday present to myself, I will give you guys two chapters. Love you. xx**

Marian turned off the taps, shaking her hair to remove excess moisture. Then she jumped out, grabbing a towel and wiped her body before wrapping her hair up in it. She picked up her 'sex' bra and panties as Djac called them. They were black and lacy and she looked orgasm worthy in them. She blow dried her hair silky straight and slipped on a red wrap around dress. Some eyeliner, nude lipstick and she was ready.

She didn't want to catch a bus but it really ruined the surprise if she asked Robin to come pick her up. She could have sworn the bus driver was the same as the day she'd done her bikini run. She put on her dark sunnies to avoid his perverted glare and cranked up her IPOD on Distrubia.

She'd dropped off Djac after school. They'd told her family she was having a difficult period and that dissolved any interest they had. Once Djac was set up in he own room, Marian had gone back to her place to get ready.

Robin really was legend. The best boyfriend possible. She'd freaked on him and refused to answer his calls yet he'd forgiven her, bought her lunch and made out with her behind the science block. She really didn't deserve him. So to show him how much she appreciated him, she decided to drop by…. For a surprise.

She got off near his house and refused to say thanks to the bus driver. As she walked down his street, she turned on Sexy Back - Robin's song. It just reminded her of him. And of course he just loved that. His father's car was gone but his was parked up against the curve. Marian peered in through the window but the kitchen was empty so that meant his mother was out. Perfect.

She went round the side to collect the spare key hidden under a loose tile. She opened the door and tiptoed down the hall to Robin's room. his door was open and she watched him; he was pacing. And talking on the phone.

'Djac, she's not picking up her phone' Robin said horridly. 'Just tell me – what did you two do this past week?'. Marian's jaw dropped. Oh god. 'Djac, I'm your friend too. Just tell me' he begged. There was silence for Djac's reply and then he spoke angrily. 'Look I already know what you two did so you might as well admit it. Oh and next time it might be nice if a certain someone told her boyfriend she was pregnant and getting a fucking abortion!' he snapped the phone shut.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' Marian yelled storming into his room.

He looked up surprised. 'Marian, I've been calling you. What are you doing here?'

'What are you doing bullying my friend?' Marian crossed her arms.

'I wasn't bullying her' Robin looked her up and down.

'What are you looking at?' Marian asked.

'Nothing' Robin remembered how hormonal pregnant women could get and wondered if it was the same for girls who aborted. 'You look beautiful'

Marian paused; not expecting him to run that angle. She continued quieter. 'I told you to trust me. Why did you call Djac?'

'I do trust you. But you should have told me' Robin said gently.

'It has nothing to do with you' Marian watched his hurt expression. 'I wanted to tell you. Every time I saw you. But I couldn't'

Robin nodded, thinking it over. 'Are you ok?'

'It was….traumatic definitely' Marian smiled softly, leaning on Robin's desk. 'Not something that needs to be repeated'

'Right' Robin smiled at her. 'Were you coming over to tell me?'

'No. I couldn't tell you. I came over….because I missed you. Missed us' Marian smiled devilishly. Robin couldn't resist erasing the space between them and wrapping his arms around her. She smelt so good.

He felt her pushing him back onto the bed. Marian broke the kiss and her hands gave him a gently push in his chest. Then she stood up and grinned deliciously again. Slowly, she undid her zipper and peeled the dress down. He sat in awe of her body; creamy white skin decorated by her black bra and panties. She slid onto his lap, planting hot kisses on his neck.

Robin groaned, running his hands up and down her thighs. This felt right. He belonged between her legs. His hands cupped her cheek, pulling her face to his. Soon he rolled her over and she lifted off his top. He shivered as her hands ran over his chest and he greedily pushed her hair away to kiss along her jaw to her lips. Marian continued kissing him while her hands traveled south down to his belt buckle. He paused then rolled off her.

'What are you doing?' Marian panted; looking confused.

He looked pained down at her. She was lying flat in her back with her chest pushed up. He just wanted to rip off her bra with his teeth so he closed his eyes to avoid the temptation. 'Marian I don't want to hurt you'

Marian giggled and Robin focused his eyes on her face. 'This isn't my first time'

'No but it's your first time since….' Robin drifted off looking down her stomach.

'Since?' Marian prompted.

Robin looked her in the eyes and raised his eyebrows. 'You know'

'No I really don't' Marian rolled onto her side facing him. 'Care to share?'

'since the abortion' Robin said gently.

'yes and what does that have to do with us?' Marian frowned.

'Do you still…want to?' Robin asked.

'Of course I do' Marian grinned.

'But…' Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Wont it….hurt…you?'

'Ok now I'm confused' Marian leaned up on her shoulder.

'I'm really sorry about what happened' Robin said.

'It wasn't your fault' Marian nudged him with her leg.

'Um' Robin laughed. 'It kinda was'

'Why did you break into Will's stash and poke holes in his comdons?' Marian chuckled.

'No' Robin said disgusted.

'Ok. This is seriously confusing me' Marian ran a hand through her hair. 'So you won't have sex with me because you somehow feel responsible for Will knocking up Djac?'

'What?! No' Robin got off the bed and stared down at a confused Marian. 'I won't have sex with you because I'm afraid I will hurt you considering you only got an abortion a few days ago'

'What!?' Now Marian was yelling. 'Robin – I'm not pregnant'

'Not anymore' he snapped.

'Robin! Listen!' Marian kneeled on his bed, holding his arms so keep him still. 'I was never pregnant. I have never had an abortion. Djac was pregnant. Djac has the abortion. Get it?'

'Djac?' Robin looked so far beyond confused. 'But-…..ah that makes sense'

'More sense than me getting an abortion without telling you' Marian smiled.

'Why didn't Djac tell Will?' Robin asked.

'Why was Will only concerned when Djac went missing because he wanted a squeeze?' Marian said harshly.

Robin sighed heavily. 'He does actually like her'

Marian scoffed. 'Like her body yeah'

'He does' Robin stressed. 'He just thought she didn't like him so he didn't want to scare her off'

Marian bit her lip. 'Whatever.'

'I think we both need to pay more attention' Robin grinned.

'I think your dad's car just pulled in' Marian smiled and hoped off the bed, picking up her dress.

Robin groaned loudly and collapsed on the bed. 'Quick. Put your dress down and give me mouth to mouth'

'With your parents in the house? Not a chance in hell' Marian threw his shirt at him.

'I'm not getting up until you get on top of me' Robin grinned.

'Fine.' Marian shrugged, tying up her dress and opening his door. She was barely two steps before she felt Robin's arms around her waist and his head resting on her neck. 'Does this mean you're coming?'

'Does this mean you're eating?' Robin asked.

'Careful Locksley' Marian grinned despite herself.

'Maiden?' he whispered. 'I'm glad you're back'

'Me too' Marian smiled as he planted a kiss onto her neck. 'And I will get you naked within the next twenty four hours so help me Oprah'.


	25. Benches And Stitches

Marian had stayed and helped Lucia make the massive dinner while Robin and his dad stayed well clear; knowing what was good for them. After the pasta was handmade ('None of this packet rubbish!'), meats tender and salad prepared they sat down for dinner.

Marian always felt strange eating at a table, not because she wasn't comfortable around Robins parents; they made it impossible to feel anything but welcome. But her family had never eaten together. Edward was working and Marian would eat at different times to Kate. It felt formal. And this family actually talked! – something hers never did.

When they were finished, Robin and Marian volunteered to do dishes. 'The great Locksley, washing up plates!' Marian giggled digging him even in an apron.

'Don't make me go all soap suds on your ass' he threatened.

'Oh you know you just want to see me wet' Marian grinned.

'How's it going?' Lucia popped her head through the doorway.

'Ma!' Robin whined.

'Go relax, we're fine in here' Marian smiled angelically at her.

'Maiden, you little saint' Robin laughed once his mother left.

'I'm not a Saint and I'm not a Sinner but nothing else matters so long as I'm getting thinner' Marian sung her favorite ling of Lily Allen's The Fear.

'You're skinny enough' Robin wiped a soaking wet cloth over a plate in the delusion at it would actually out dry.

'It was a song Robin' Marian hit him.

'I got s song for you' Robin grinned. 'I kissed a girl and I liked it!'

'Shut it' Marian glared.

'Taste of her cherry chapstick' Robin sung out of tune.

'Freak!' Marian splashed grotty dish water over him; soaking his favorite shirt.

'Not even' Robin grabbed the extendable tap and sprayed Marian; completely drenching her dress. Marian squealed deliciously and squirmed under the cold water.

'Robin!' Marian yelled once he'd finally stopped.

She stared down at her wet body for a second; her wet hair sticking to her face. Robin watched the scene in slow motion as Marian glared at him and raised her arms to strangle but as she moved her legs she slipped on the wet floor and fell backwards' banging her head on the counter.

'Shit Maiden' Robin lent down to her crumpled body.

'Shit' Marian groaned. Robin ran his hands uselessly above her body.

'Maiden what do I do?' He asked. She groaned again and closed her eyes tightly. 'Ma?! Dad!?' He heard shuffling down the corridor as his parents walked towards the kitchen. He looked down at Marian and ran a hand over her wet hair. She whimpered quietly and then his father burst into the room.

His father wasted no time. 'Lucia call the ambulance. Robin get some towels to get rid of the water'

Robin bit his tongue as he watched his father check Marian over. He forced his body to stand up and he ran down the hall to the cupboard. He almost yanked the door off its hinges and reached in for the towels. When he pulled out a bunch he stared down at the towel; it was dirty, some sort of red or brown liquid on it. Frowning, Robin realized it the liquid came from his hand. It took longer then it should for him to realize it was blood from Marian's head.

'Dad!' he yelled, grabbing the towels and running back into the kitchen. 'Dad her heads bleeding'.

XX

The nurse smiled down at the boy in the waiting room who was biting his thumb and twitching his leg. 'Robin Locksley?'

He jumped up. 'Yes?'

'Miss Fitzwalter is asking for you' she smiled kindly.

'She's awake?' He asked.

'Do you want to come with me?' she said kindly, nudging her head. Robin looked down at his parents and they nodded. He followed her down a white corridor past endless doors. The nurse stopped suddenly and he half tripped. 'She's in here'

'How is she?' Robin asked nervously.

'She has a concussion so we're keeping her overnight. She also has seven stitches on the back of her head but she'll be just fine. Her mother is filling out forms with your parents now' The nurse smiled and opened the door for him.

Robin walked in; hearing his footsteps echo in the quiet room.

'Robin Hood and Little John walking through the forest, laughing back and forth at what the other one has to say' he heard Marian laugh from behind the screen.

He peeled back the screen and saw her sitting up in the bed with a bandage around her head and a grin on her face. 'What?'

'It's the song. Oo-De-Lally….you know from Disney's Robin Hood? Coz we were singing lyrics before?' Marian grinned.

'Marian are you drugged?' he asked gently.

'I'm on painkillers but I'm not bloody high' Marian patted the bed.

Robin sat next to her and kissed her cheek. 'How'd you feel?'

'Like I fell and hit my head on my boyfriends kitchen bench' Marian shrugged. She looked at Robin, he looked terrible. 'Hey…it's not your fault'

'I shouldn't have wet you' Robin smiled sadly.

'Robin you can't put me in bubble wrap' Marian laughed. 'How would we ever fool around?'

Robin chuckled. 'Its been soooo long'

'I made a promise to get you naked within twenty four hours and I'm keeping it' Marian grinned.

'Yeah well maybe if you weren't such a klutz' Robin teased.

'I'm not a klutz – I just think faster than I move' Marian ran her hand through Robin's head and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

**Happy Birthday To Meeeee!!!!**

**Enjoy your extra chappie. My email is **


	26. Not How Anyone Wants It

'So how is the father that will never be?' Allen asked. Robin grinned at his three friends who were sitting down on the curve outside the school before their early line. Much looked aghast and Will hit Allen on the back of his head. 'Aw! What too soon?'

'Allen!' Much continued looking mortified.

'Where were you last night? I thought you were going to the party in at Clun' Will asked.

'Things came up' Robin said.

'Things like you two killing each other over a secret abortion?' Allen grinned.

'Actually Marian was in hospital last night' Robin explained.

'What!? Again?' Much worried about his friend.

Robin frowned, not knowing quite how to answer that one. Will had actually gotten Djac pregnant and she was the one who had the abortion. Marian made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone about Djac but she didn't tell him how to explain the rumors. He decided to deflect the question. 'We were mucking around in the kitchen and she tripped on some water. She got concussed and seven stitches'

'Shit' Will said, looking over his shoulder. Robin turned to see Djac getting off the bus. She looked different than her usual self, no tights and lace. She was wearing a black T, a yellow vest and jeans. Skinny jeans. Well she hadn't change that much.

She smiled vaguely at Will but walked up to Robin. 'Have you seen Marian?'

'She's having the day off. She got stitches last night after slipping on some water in my kitchen last night' Robin repeated.

Will was stroking his hands up and down the back of Djac's jeans and she slapped him away without turning around. 'She's ok but?'

'You know Maiden. Takes more than a few stitches to stop her'

'Yeah, I'll give her a call tonight' Djac sighed and tucked her hair behind her hear. Will ran his hands over her again and she hit him impatiently. 'We're meant to be making a joint speech in philosophy but I'll just explain to mister jerk-off that she's sick and – Oh Will would you fucking stop touching me?' she spun and glared down at Will. With that fierce look on her face, Djac looked just like Marian.

'What?' Will asked, surprised.

'I said, would you just keep your hands to yourself and stop groping me like a frigging Barbie?!' Djac glowered then spun again and stalked off to her first class.

The boys watched her walk away, eyebrows raised. 'What the hell was that?' Much asked.

'God you'd think we'd never had sex the way she reacted' Will chuckled.

'Well she's right, she might not like to be touched' Robin said.

The boys laughed. 'Coming from the king of all players that's pretty rich Rob' Allen laughed.

'In case you guys haven't noticed, our girls are having a bit of a moment, or more like a week, or…some thing. Look, just go easy on them and leave them alone' Robin said, hitched his bag over his shoulder and followed Djac.

Xx

'Slut what happened?' Djac asked, her phone pressed to her ear.

'Yeah, I'm the slut, you pregnant whore' Marian chuckled from her bed.

'So I heard you got banged up bad last night' Djac sighed, leaning further into her bench. She was sitting outside at lunch on a picnic table and all she wanted to do was talk to her best friend.

'Something like that. Just me and Robin fooling around and seven stitches' Marian giggled.

'Are you still drugged?' Djac joked.

'Aren't you at lunch?' Marian asked.

'Yeah' Djac said. 'So?'

'Soooo where's Will and the gang?' Marian leaned down further into her pillows.

'I wouldn't know. I'm avoiding him, he's pissing me off. Id you know the word on the block is that you got an abortion?' Djac felt horrible that Marian was getting the rep for her mistake.

'Yeah' Marian laughed. 'I made Robin pinkie swear not to tell Will'

'Mmmmm' Djac sighed. 'Wish you were here'

'Wish you weren't so emo' Marian said gently.

'Its ok for me to be hormonal' Djac defended.

'Oh god – I just forgot about our speech. Ohh was Mr. Leigh a total tool?' Marian banged her hand against her head and regretted the action immediately.

'Surprisingly he's more agreeable when the prodigal student is away' Djac hid her eyrs fro the sun. She sighed. 'Maiden I gotta go, I need to study for maths test. Can I come round tonight?'

'Oh Djac sweet… I promised Robin we could-'

'Nah its fine. Talk later babe' Djac cut her off.

'Love you' Marian smiled.

'Hard not to' Djac clicked the phone off.

Marian put her phone down and picked up two more painkillers. If she was going to get to Robin tonight, she'd need to be painless.

**How many painkillers has Marian had? Will she and Robin hook up? Hmmmmm**

**Sorry its so short, first day of college and I'm a little frazzled. xx**


	27. Finally Together

**CanlonLan – thanks for your MASSIVE reviews**

**Madame Beret – love you sweet, still waiting for your update on The Flip Side!!**

**Magpie287 – thanks so much. God I wish we had snowdays in Australia. Its waaay too hot.**

**Jonasluva – men are hopeless, we know this. It's a scientific fact. LOL**

**surfergirl3537 – sorry last chap wasn't too good for you. Hope this ones better.**

**I'm tired of waiting for Madame Berets update (cough* Hannah) and I has a shit-tast-tic day so I decided to write this to make us all feel better. **

Marian knew she was probably a little high seeing as she couldn't walk straight but she, stubborn as ever, got out of bed. Waiting for a second for the room to stop spinning then she pushed back her hair. She decided to leave it curly as her stitches made it too difficult to blow-dry or straighten. She threw on her black singlet and denim mini, not even bothering with any proper makeup. She grabbed her bag and caught the bus.

Marian decided to get off a few stops before the usual so she could walk and attempt to sober up. The heat had died down but she recognized the intense clouds that belonged to a summer storm. That special smell was in the air, one when the rain was about to begin. She heard the not so distant crack of thunder and hurried across the field. The long grass itched dup her legs as she checked the time. Robin would just be getting home from school.

She grinned at his car in the driveway and hoped up his front steps. Marian waiting impatiently; hearing his footsteps in the foyer and the turning of the doorknob. Robin grinned when he saw her. 'Hey'

She grinned and flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. She kissed him hungrily and he seemed more than willing. Marian pushed him backwards into the corridor, pulling at the bottom of his shirt. They broke the kiss for that moment when his shirt came off but then met again.

Walking and making out was difficult but they managed it. Marian ran her hands across his smooth chest, feeling his muscles. She grinned into his lips as Robin's hands peeled her singlet up. Not bothering where it was thrown, all she registered was his warm fingers against her body.

Acting on instinct, Marian unbuckled his belt and felt him shiver in excitement. Robin banged open his bedroom door with his foot. He walked backwards, holding Marian's waist but stumbled over an odd shoe.

'Shit!' he swore.

Marian giggled and cupped his cheeks. He soon forgot about the pain as Marian continued her assault on his jeans. She pushed them down and he kicked them off. He grinned and pulled her to the bed, kissing her neck. Marian lay down and he pressed his body against hers, kissing her mouth. They broke off, gasping. He greedily moved his lips down again to her neck. Then continued planting whisper light kisses down her collar bone, down the center of her chest, across her flat stomach to the rim of her skirt.

Robin felt her breathing pause and used his fingers to quickly unbutton it. She wiggled her hips as he moved it down then flung it dramatically across the room. Marian laughed at his display and he kissed his way back up to her neck. She shoved her chest forward and Robin slid his hands underneath her and felt her bra clasp. He fumbled awkwardly for a few seconds before finally undoing the evil contraption. He slid off the material and she lifted her arms to get it off. Marian giggled at his face, like a kid in a candy store. He locked eyes with her evilly then lowered his head, planting kisses on her neck, then down to her right breast. He licked her gently as his right hand grabbed her fullness and massaged her. Marian gasped as he worked, arching her back.

Soon she grew eager and dug her nails up and down his back. She stopped at the rim of his shorts, tugging them lightly. She made quick work of them, pulling them off. She felt herself shiver subconsciously as his fingers did the same with her panties. Then they were both completely naked and pressed up against each other.

Marian couldn't decide whether or not to keep kissing hi or attack her body with her lips. Two fantastic options, both tempting her to insanity.

Robin's lips were back down on her breast and she groaned at the fan-tas-mic feeling of how well they connected.

When he positioned himself on top of her, she all but flung her legs open. His body was so warm as he positioned his body. When he entered her she gasped, throwing her head back and pressing her chest into his open mouth. He stroked her eagerly and she dug her nails into his hair, whispering his name. He thrusted deeper and deeper, both moaning and groaning the others name.

Robin felt her walls clench around him and her breathing stopped, her mouth open as she stared as his ceiling. Barely a few seconds later and Robin came after her, screaming her name.

He managed to roll to her side before they both gave themselves over to the ecstasy and lay breathing heavily.

Marian groaned and recovered first, rolling onto her side and looking at him. 'It's been way too long'

'Yeah' Robin exhaled heavily.

Marian grinned and reached her hand down, lifting up his crumpled sheet and pulling it half way up their bodies. She hugged the pillow and grinned at Robin. His eyes were always extra spectacular after sex.

Robin looked at her wild curls, loving them natural. Her skin was flushed and her lips looked almost bruised or maybe swollen. Her chest was still rising and falling, drawing his eyes to her magnificent body. 'Really did miss you'

'Mmmm' Marian smiled.

'Can you stay the night?' Robin asked hopefully.

'Does Robin Locksley want seconds' Marian raised his eyebrows.

'To begin with. Then thirds, fourths….fifths….' Robin led off suggestively.

'My you think big of yourself' Marian leaned over, resting her head against his chest.

'Can you?' Robin repeated, running his fingers up and down her back.

'Well it is a Friday. But we do need to make an appearance at Pete's party tonight.' Marian sighed.

'Well you can come back to mine after. What's ya say – drunken, three AM sex?' Robin grinned.

'Hells yes' Marian turned over and kissed his chest. 'Can't wait'

**Reviews because I had a horrible day and I'm nervous about this.**


	28. The Gang

**Thanks for your reviews – makes me feel popular! Lol. **

**Ok so a few of you have been asking about the gang and want a bit more on them so this chappie won't have much R/M but the next few will. **

**Also, sadly, this story is drawing to a close!!! I know, it's been soo fun writing it but I might do a sequel. I have to finish my other stories though…oops. Don't worry; there's still a few more chappies to go. So any ideas for the grand finale? And do you guys want me to update Hood High or Dear Anonymous first?**

**As always, your reviews and love makes me squeal. Xx**

Much took another swig of his warm beer, pursued the room and sighed. Another weekend, another party. He really shouldn't be here; he has a paper on Shakespeare due Monday and he didn't get that guy at all. Seriously, did not know how to pronounce a single word, let alone knowing what the whole sentence meant. Djac and Marian were good at Shakespeare, but Marian was currently sitting on Robin's lap, giggling so hard it was a real possibility she would fall off and Djac was being weird lately.

Another look around the room and Allen was playing kiss and blow and Will was talking to some football guys. No overly fantastic girls throwing themselves at him. Much wondered if any of the gang would even notice his absence? Probably not. So he downed the last of his flat beer and pushed past the pulsating bodies towards the front door.

The night breeze was cool or was it just the absence of a few dozen dancing bodies? Much smiled anyway and walked down the stairs littered with empty bottles. But, being the klutz he was, Much made it two steps before he tripped and sent half a dozen of the bottles clattering and smashing to the ground.

'Fuck' he whispered, trying to save a few of the wobbling ones.

'Who's there?' he heard a voice cut through the muffled sound of the inside music.

'What?' Much spun around, crashing more bottles. He spotted a figure hunched up against the front of the house, the person barely visible and masked by some bushes.

'Never mind' he could tell it was female and he inched closer towards the darkness.

'Are you ok?' he asked awkwardly.

'Yes' she replied but her voice broke.

'Um…' Much pushed past the bushes to the little area between the house and the fence. 'I'm Much'

'That's a stupid name' she replied without a seconds pause. Then she sighed. 'I'm sorry. That was mean. I'm Eve'

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out her blonde, slightly golden hair. Long hair. She was sitting crossed leged with her back pressed against the house. She looked as though she'd been crying. 'Mind if I join?' Eve just shrugged which he took as a yes, so he sat uncomfortably on the dirt next to her. 'The party sucks'

'You hve no idea' Eve replied. They sat in silence for a minute then Eve gasped. 'I know you! You're with Fitzwalter aren't you?'

'Maiden? Yeah she's my friend' Much smiled.

'And that short dyke….' Eve clicked her fingers, trying to remember.

'Djac' Much helped her out.

'Yeah' Eve nodded. He could see the mascara tails down her cheeks but didn't mention anything.

'You know them?' He made conversation.

Again Eve shrugged. 'Not well…. Wel see Sarah had a run in with them but I don't have a problem with them per se'

'Sarah? As in, queen on the bong?' Much laughed.

Eve shot him a deadly look but slowly her lips turned up. 'Yeah that one'.

'I take it you're not into hardcore g=drugs?' Much said gently.

'Not anymore' Eve said. 'My dad just got busted for holding. And so I quit hanging out with Sarah and her skank army to get a job, no one will hire unless you're clean. Now she's pissed, and she ditched me'

Much nodded. 'She's not worth the tears'

'Yeah but they keep a coming' Eve ran a hand through her long hair just like Marian did.

'How's about I take you out for a night on the town? Mc Donald's?

'On Me?' Much offered.

Eve squinted her eyes. 'No thanks. I don't do that anymore'

'What? Eat?' Much was horrified.

Eve rolled her eyes. 'Not that. _That_'

'That…..?' Much was confused.

'You're not getting laid. Not by me anyway' Eve said curtly, standing up.

Much laughed. 'I'll live. But I would like to buy you a cheese burger'

'For real?...You want to buy me a burger? No strings attached and you don't want sex as payment?' Eve clarified.

Much shrugged. 'All I want is to feed you'

Xx

Will finished up the conversation with the footie team and walked over to Allen. 'Hey, how's it?'

'Mate – look around! Beautiful, bodacious bimbos! Life is good' Allen laughed loudly, drunk since about seven that evening.

'Seen Djac?' Will shouted over the music.

'Nah' Allen eyed him with sympathy. Then his eyes wandered to a brunette standing near his many blonde followers. 'Hey! Look, she's cute! And you like brunettes' he gave Will a shove. 'Go talk to her'

Will backed up quickly. 'Allen, that's Alice'

'And?' Allen asked.

'And she's dating John. You know the massive attacker? Mate, that guys huge. I'm not hitting on his girl. Besides, Djac's got black hair, not brunette' Will explained.

Allen frowned at him. 'Will you go do her already? Or Djac. Or yourself. I'm not bothered but seriously, your mood is hashing my game!' Allen yelled.

'Thanks for your support during this difficult time' Will made room for yet another blonde who pushed himself up against Allen;s chest. He sighed; this wasn't where he wanted to be.

Xx

'Djac, Oh Djac, where for out thou Djac?' Will yelled at Djac's window. It was about three on a Saturday morning and he probably shouldn't have skulled that six pack he snagged and drunk on the way to he rhouse. He waited a minute but heard nothing. 'Djac!' he yelled and pegged another rock at her window.

Finally the curtains nudged then opened; revealing a sleeping and cranky looking Djac. She squinted into the darkness and he waved to get her attention. She looked shoked then worked open the rusty window. 'Will? What the fuck?'

He grinned and cleared his throat. 'Hark! What light yonder window breaks? It is the eat, and Djac is the sun'

'Will….are you reciting Shakespeare?' Djac asked, disbelieving.

'Um, um….shit, I can't remember any more lines' Will swore.

Then he heard her beautiful giggle. 'I've never had anyone recite poetry to me before'

'Djac….are you ok?' Will asked.

'Yeah' She said, looking over her shoulder. 'Look, its late and-'

'I love you' he blurted out.

'What?' Djac was shocked.

'I think…I think I said I love you' Will walked closer to her window. 'I just know that I've hated not seeing you this past week. I've hated not being able to kiss you. But, god, I've missed your voice. Your laugh. And so yeah, I love you'

Djac raised her hand against the glass, palm up and Will pressed his against hers. 'Do you wanna come in?'

'Are you offering?' He grinned.

A soft smile crossed her lips. 'You know where the key is'

Djac closed the curtains on Will's figure as he went around the side of her house. She ran her fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ears. She was in white pj shorts and a black singlet. She crawled into her single bed, lying on her side. She listened to her door slowly opening and closing, his footsteps on her carpet. Then he lifted up her doona and slid if cold body in behind her.

She grinned as his arms wrapped themselves round her body. His lips on her neck, his breath as he sighed sleepily. 'I love you Djac'

**Awww even I think that's cute!**


	29. New Friends And Shopping

'Oh my god!' Marian bounced up and down in her seat. She giggled, covering her mouth. 'Deets – now!'

Djac blushed. 'He recited Shakespeare'

'No waaay' Marian laughed. 'Awwwww'

'Yeah' Djac sunk deeper into the seat. They had a double period off and were sitting in the mall food court, drinking smoothies. First thing Djac'd done, well after she and Will "made up" that morning after her parents left, was call Marian to tell her about his proclamation.

'Wait' Marians hand flew up. 'Did you say it back?' Djac bit her lip. 'Djac!' Marian squealed.

'Well, I dunno' Djac shrugged.

'Do you? Love him?' Marian asked.

'I know I love him as a friend like mad' Djac hesitated. 'But more than that…? It's just that we're so fast. I mean, we hooked up, I got pregnant and that went _so well_. I'm still getting over that and he doesn't even _know_ about it. I just….I'm not sure'

'Yeah well you don't want to say it and regret it' Marian nodded. 'And if he really loves you, he can wait until you're ready'

'When did you and Robin first say it?' Djac took a sip of her drink.

Marian grinned at the memory. 'I wanted to say it to him when we first dated, like two weeks after we met. But I held out until he said it. I think we'd been going out about two months'

Djac smiled. 'And it was that easy? I love you Maiden, back at ya Locksley'

'Not quite' Marian winced. 'But it wasn't like magical violins and rose petals appeared out of nothing either' Djac laughed. 'Ahhhh my pants are vibrating!' Marian giggled, getting out her mobile and looking at the screen. 'Much?'

'Much is giving you vibrations? Kinky' Djac grinned.

'Nah, he has a class now but he's asked us to meet up with his girl' Marian read the message.

'Didn't know he had one' Djac frowned.

'Oh yeah, he met some girl last night. Rung up Robin at like six this morning, so excited. That bitch woke me up' Marian explained. 'Apparently she's having a tough time with her peeps. But she has this line off and he wants us to meet her' Marian sighed.

'Just tell her to come to the food court, I'm not moving' Djac stretched her legs out under the table.

'Done' Marian put down her phone and took a drink. 'Aren't you so glad we got over that skank phase where everyone bitched about everyone?'

'Sure am' Djac grinned. 'I got my girl as my side, a boy to make my legs wide and ain't nothing gonna break my pride'

Marian laughed and was still shaking when she saw a blonde looking around awkwardly. 'I think that's her' she nudged her head.

Djac subtly glanced around and saw the girl with the long hair. 'I don't believe it – Maiden, that's the girl who was high. You know, her friend called us dykes and wanted to beat us up'

'Are you sure?' Marian couldn't quite remember. She shrugged. 'Well Much said she broke with them'. Marian caught the girl's eye and smiled. The girl grinned back and walked across the hall to her. 'Here she comes'

'Hey' Eve said, standing above the sitting girls.

'Wow – how tall are you?' Djac asked.

'Um five nine' Eve answered.

'Fuck' Djac took a sip of her drink.

'Ignore her' Marian smiled. 'Djac is vertically challenged. Wanna sit?'

Eve grinned again and pulled out a chair next to Djac, across from Marian. 'I'm Eve'

'Maiden' Marian smiled. 'So, you're with Much?'

Eve looked down at her hands. 'He's very sweet. Not like other boys'

'He's one of a kind our Much' Djac said.

'Thank God for that' Marian laughed.

'So you two are close?' Eve gestured.

'The closest' Djac kicked Marian under the table. 'I hear your friends are bitches, so are you hanging with us from now on?'

'If that's cool?' Eve looked sick.

'A girlfriend of Much's is a girlfriend of us' Djac smiled at Marian, missing the worried look on Eve's face.

Xx

'What about this?' Allen held up a pair of naughty knickers.

'Allen!' Much groaned.

'This is seriously. We have less than forty-eight hours to find the girls the perfect valentine's day present and your multiple suggestions of lingerie is not helping' Robin and Will continued walking down the street.

They turned into a girly shop with perfumes, stuffed toys and smelt of lavender. 'We better hurry, the girls'll get suspicious if we don't shot up soon-ish' Will said, looking through the shop.

Robin headed past Allen who had managed to find the one dirty bit of the shop; the 'How To Please Your Fella' books. Up the back he glanced through a few pink tutus but bumped them off as he went. 'shit'

The shop assistant looked up from her romance novel and frowned at him.

'Oh I was just….shopping' Robin said as he picked up the tiny pink dress. He held it against his body. 'What'd ya think? Does it make my butt look big?'

She couldn't resist Robin's eyes and grin and she smiled at him.

Robin put them back and continued looking. Marian had o be the hardest girl in the world to buy for.

Much held up a pretty red bracelet 'Do you think Eve'll like it?'

'Mate, you met her last night – why are you buying her something?' Allen asked.

'Just because you don't have a girl' Much sniffed. 'besides, she's been jerked around so much, I want to treat her'

Allen made a show of checking out the bracelet. 'She'll love it'

'Thanks Allen' Much said.

'Don't mention it retard' Allen grinned.

After twenty minutes, Will and Much walked out with their presents and Allen in tow. Robin on the other hand, decided to keep searching. He had to find his maiden the perfect present.


	30. Water Tower

'Pass us another' Robin held out his hand for the drink. The beer bottle was icy, with little droplets running off it. He cracked it open and drank deeply, savoring the cool liquid then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing contently.

'Give us a sip of yours sweet?' Marian asked. Djac handed Marian her cruiser. 'What flavor?'

'Pineapple' Djac leaned back onto the wall.

'Mmmm' Marian smiled. 'It's good. But lemon and lime's better'

'As if!' Djac took her drink back. Just then, Eve, Much, Allen and Will climbed up the water tower, bringing food. Djac squealed in delight and held out her hands for Will who came and sat next to her with a bag of chips.

'I love how you're excited about food and not your boyfriend' Allen laughed.

'A girls gotta have her priorities doesn't she?' Djac popped a few crisps into her mouth. The gang were all finally together and hanging out on the water tower that overlooked the city. It was Friday night, eight o'clock and the temperature was only just starting to drop. After school they all squished into Robin's car to get there. There were multiple parties on but they decided to skip them and just hang out together.

'Oh my god chocolate' Marian grinned, grabbing the family sized block. She remembered how less than a month ago she'd not been able to keep any food down. Now, with Robin's support and a hell of a lot of junk food, she was getting back to her old body weight. As she bit into the chocolaty goodness she nudged Robin. 'So what'd you boys get up to today?'

'Not much' Robin shrugged. In reality he'd spent about two hours looking for a valentines present for her but, unlike Will and Much, he'd gone back empty handed. 'What'd you ladies get up to?'

'Not much' Marian smiled. Her, Djac and Eve had gone to lingerie shop and spent their free line trying on different sets. The shop had just got in a new season of what Djac called "Sex Knickers". They'd tried one multiple different colours and styles, all three of them buying a few sets. The boys would be very happy come valentines evening.

'So Much' Allen sat down, hanging his legs over the edge. 'Does this mean I'm the only single one standing or am I free to hit on Eve?'

'Not if you want your face bruise free' Eve smiled as Much's fingers gently traced over her hand.

'So I'm the only one available for one night stands?' Allen pushed.

Much and Eve looked at each other and shrugged, grinning awkwardly. 'Leave them alone' Marian glared at him. 'Don't worry Eve, he did the same thing when me and Robin started going out. He didn't get the hint until I finally snapped and kneed him one'

Robin chuckled. 'Ah memories'

'Ahhhh! Flashback!' Allen yelled. 'God you were one scary bitch.'

'Still am' Marian grinned. 'And don't you forget it'.

After a few more hours, the temperature had dropped so much that the girls were shivering in their shorts. Robin took off his jumper and wrapped Marian in it. Then Djac and Eve glared at Will and Much until they did the same.

More alcohol was consumed until the only sober ones left were Robin and Much. Marian was giggling randomly in Robins arms and she'd randomly reach up and kiss his neck, laughing harder at his blush. Soon Much got worried that someone would fall, what with their lack of _"soberness-ness"._ Robin agreed and they managed to convince the girls down.

But Will and Allen; they wouldn't come down, they just watched as the gang descended. 'You lot look like ants!' Allen bellowed.

'Baby ants!' for some reason Will's voice always went high when he was drunk.

Robin cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling 'Oi! Get your pissed asses down here, its fucking freezing'

'The ants can talk' Will squealed.

Robin groaned and turned back to the car. 'Um Robin' Much said. He was trying to get Marian in the car but if she was difficult sober, she was impossible drunk. 'She won't get in without you'

'Robin Hood!' Marian grinned, opening her arms for him but stumbling and falling downwards.

'Whoa' Robin laughed, catching her easily around the waist and holstering her up. 'Easy Maiden.' she giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the car. Robin opened the door for her, looked back at the water tower than at Much. 'Switch ya'

'Great' Much groaned and steeped towards the tower. 'Allen! Will! Can you just get down already?!' no reply came and he couldn't hear their drunken bickering any more. He cocked his head to the sound and listened intently. He could hear something. Like a hissing. Much sighed. 'Robin?'

He glanced back to see Robin pull his lips off his drunken girlfriends. 'Yeah?'

'What makes a hissing noise?' Much asked.

'Um…..' Robin was distracted by Marian laying heavy kisses on his neck again. 'A snake?'

'Yeah, a snake. That's what it is. On a water tower. At one o'clock one the morning. Uh huh' Much grumbled to himself. 'Allen?!'

'Maybe' he recognized Allen's voice way above him.

'What are you doing?' he yelled.

'Coming down' was Will's reply. Much hoped from foot to foot as the figures descend the ladder. They were still beyond drunk and could barely make it down.

Much all but pushed them into the car and cranked the engine eagerly, waiting for the car to fill with heat before shifting the gear. It wasn't an easy fit. With Robin in shotgun, Marian on his lap. Then Eve, Allen, Will and Djac who were making out, it wasn't an easy fit.

'So' Much glared at Allen in the rearview mirror. 'What the hell were you idiots doing up there?'

'Art work' Allen grinned.

'Explain' Much raised his eyebrows.

'Is anyone else really hot?' Allen yanked his over shirt off.

'Allen!' Much snapped.

'Much!' Allen giggled like Marian.

'Oh never mind' Much sighed. 'It's just that it would be nice if someone listened to me and i didn't have to repeat myself constantly.' He looked around the car to see Allen seemed to have fallen asleep against the window, snoring loudly. And the two guys were making out with the girls in their laps.

But Eve, she was watching him, an amused smile on her lips. 'I listen to you'

'You're drunk' Much laughed.

'Yup' Eve nodded eagerly. 'But I listen too.'

'Oh….thank you' Much blushed madly, focusing his eyes on the road. He was too busy navigating the dark roads, ignoring Robin taking his jumper of Marian and fantasizing about doing to same to Eve to care about what Allen and Will had been doing on the water tower.

But it would come slamming back the next morning when it make front page news.

**Hey guys, I know, I know I haven't updated in soooo long but I've just started a new school and the weather's been CRAZY. Sorry. But it's the end of the week and I'll definitely be able to update constantly the next three days. **

**Not much of a chapter but I'm sooo tired. More Marian/Robin on Saturday for valentines and next chap you find out what the boys got up to. Love you xx**


	31. Valentines

**Oh oh oh im so sorry about this guys. But I'm trying. Anyway, for this chapter, I know exactly what I want Marian to wear: ****.****so please check it out before you read this chappie. I looooove this dress, what Taylor Swift wore for her fillmclip of Love Story and I love you! xx **

Marian groaned, rolling over in her bed. _Her bed_. God it had been so long since she'd slept the whole night, undisturbed and alone in her bed. Well, not the whole night. Robin had taken her home just after midnight. She'd hoped he would stay the night but he refused.

"_Tomorrows Valentines Maiden, and we can't see each other before then"_

"_Idiot that's the wedding day"_

"_Oh….well just think how glad you'll be to see me tomorrow night"_

Marian reached her hand into the sheets, searching for the thing that woke her up; her evil, demonic, cruel phone. Djac was messaging her. _"He just picked me up; so nervous. Have fun W locksley and call me. Happy valentines babe xx" _Djac had decided that if she and Will were to get serious then they couldn't have a secret between them. Marian was fine with carrying the rumors of pregnancy; Robin knew they weren't true and that's all that mattered. But Djac had been adamant. She would tell him over valentines dinner. But if Will just picked her up then……what time was it? Marian checked her clock and felt her eyes pop. Six?! Oh god Robin would be here in half an hour.

Marian flung back her covers and tripped over her clothes to the bathroom. She had the quickest shower on record and yanked on her hot pink sex undies. Robin hadn't said where he was taking her, only that she should dress formal, very very formal. Well one good thing about having a social climber for a father was a large supple of formal dresses. But she knew what dress she wanted. It was still warm as she opened her closet, standing in her knickers. The dress was medieval. Cream. With petal designs down the corset. It was stunning and how she'd always imagined her wedding dress. Not that she wanted to give Robin any ideas. Her hair naturally curly, Marian had time to put it up in a messy yet classy knot when Robin's car pulled up.

A coating of nude lip gloss and he was knocking at the door. 'One second!'

'We need to be there at seven thirty' he laughed.

'Everywhere in Nottingham takes twenty minutes' she huffed, blowing her fringe.

'Maybe we're not going in Nottingham' Robin teased as she opened the door. God, he was gorgeous. No – he was the god. A god in a black suit and dark sunnies. Marian actually felt her knees weaken, and she thought that was just a saying.

Robin couldn't actually believe his eyes. The first thought was _"why the hell is this goddess spending her valentines with _me_?!" _But that dress… perfectly pulling in on her skinny hips and tight around her chest. Her hair was curled, he always liked curly best. No makeup, she so didn't need it. But still, what did she see in him? 'Um….'

'Too formal?' Marian cringed, pulling at the sides of her dress and swishing from side to side.

'You have no idea how perfect it is' Robin grinned. Then he bowed dramatically and kissed the hand of a giggling Marian. 'Your chariot awaits M'lady'. He led her to the car and piled her skirts in after her. Then he ran around and cranked the engine.

'Why are we speeding?' Marian tried to rearrange her dress so she wouldn't crease them.

'We're going to be late as it is' Robin grinned at the gorgeous creature beside him.

'And where are we going?' Marian asked.

He grinned, taking his eyes off her for a brief second before turning back to the road. 'Not a chance Maiden'

Marian groaned dramatically. Robin had said they were late but everywhere in Nottingham took around twenty minutes. So why would he get her dressed up to only take her to some country town….Marian realized the road they were driving down was incredibly busy. 'Suspense!!'

'It's worth it' Robin was forced to slow down in the crowd.

'Are we heading towards the castle?' Marian asked, confused.

'Maybe' Robin smirked as Marian gasped. He was surprised she hadn't figured it out when he'd told her to dress formal. Sure he was a bad ass but he could still treat Marian every once and a while. The Nottingham Valentine's Day Ball held in the castle. The perfect date.

'But tickets are impossible to get' Marian squealed.

'Not if you know the right people' he said elusively.

'Thank you thank you thank you' Marian leaned in a kissed his cheek. She'd mentioned months ago that she'd love to go to the ball. The traffic up to the castle took twenty minutes, slow and bumper to bumper. Eventually Robin handed over the keys to the valet and escorted Marian inside.

The stone walls were bulging as some rocks poked out at random spots as if over the centuries past the secrets contained were begging to escape. Marian ran her fingers over the cool walls, her other hand in Robins. She recognized the local TV anchors, politicians as well as other big shots. The wooden stairs down the main hall were uneven as Marian was glad Robin was there to steady her; she couldn't even see her own feet under the dress. Robin passed her some champagne and they clinked, grinning.

'I can't wait until the kids find out the legendary Locksley took me to a ball for valentines. I'm guessing the average date would be the back seat of a car, cheap booze and a rubber' Marian giggled.

'Actually…I'm saving that for later' Robin grinned impishly as Marian slapped his arm.

'Well good because half of your present….well, I'm wearing it' Marian blushed.

Robin's eyebrows shot up then a slow smile spread across his lips. '_Nice_'. Marian looked across the room, seeing that she want out of place with her dress; while the men all wore black, the women were dressed in gorgeous flowing gowns. 'Don't worry, you're the best dressed here' Robin joked.

'Look at her dress! Preeeety' Marian gazed as a blonde girls outfit

'Not as pretty as you. You're gonna win the thou' Robin sipped his drink.

'Money? You get a cash prize or best dressed?' Marian asked.

'Yup' Robin shrugged. 'Not that you care'

'A thousand dollars?' Marian squealed. Then coughed as a couple looked at her. 'Not that I care'

'Right' Robin laughed. 'Well seeing as you don't care, will you dance with me Maiden?'

Xx

Of course Marian won best dressed. The novelty sized cheque was stuffed into Robin's car along with a tipsy Marian. They'd danced and Robin had been the perfect gentleman. But now that they were in her granny flat, with Kate sound asleep and snoring, it was time for presents.

'Here' Robin held out a brown paper bag as Marian let her hair down.

'Robin!' Marian looked down at it. 'You just took me on the most legendary night of my life. You can't have got me more'

'You know you wanna open it' Robin put it in her hands, kissed her cheek and sat on the couch. Marian stood near the table, looking down at the present. She lasted, oooh, maybe two seconds before ripping open the paper and pulling out the present. Robin had gotten her a teddy bear. Brown, fluffy and with the most adorable eyes –she loved it. Robin…god he'd taken her to the castle, bought her the world's most gorgeous teddy. Not to mention sticking up with those abortion rumors and her major bitch fits. And now he was looking up at her; worried. 'Don't you like it?'

Marian turned away from him, hiding the tear gliding down her cheek. She wiped it away then put her teddy face down on the table; he so wasn't watching this. Then she slowly uunzipped her corset. She could hear Robin swalloe loudly from the couch. She let the dress drop and pool at her feet. Then she turned, stepping out of it. 'I love it' she said quietly. Her hot pink sex knickers and bra were already having their effect on Robin. She sauntered across the room and knelt right before him. She placed her hands on his upper thighs and leaned in, kissing Robin lightly. 'I love you. Happy Valentines'


	32. Police and Bullshitting Marian

Robin squared his jaw and glared at a kid as he stalked down the corridor. His heavy display of masculinity and danger was necessary. _Damage control._ With two of his boys currently being questioned by the police, the remaining members of the gang were on patrol. Find source of rumors and annihilate them. Scare the populace back into obedience. And find the snitch.

His raunchy weekend with Marian and her fantastic new sets of bras was interrupted by an upset Kate, newspaper in her hand. Robin barely had enough time to scramble under the bed while Marian worked in making lying in your spare double bed, in just a bra and knickers with sex hair and a blush look perfectly normal.

Kate didn't' seem to notice, or at least pretended not to, when she shoved the paper in Marian face. He could only hear Marian's reaction but he knew something was up. Once Kate left, after Marian assured her she had nothing to do with it, Robin emerged.

He read the headline: **Local Teen Vandals Deface Water Tower.**

And then Much's ramblings about hissing from Friday night made sense. _Ah shit. _

But the good news was that, thought the police knew it was teenagers, they didn't have any leads exactly who. Until this morning. Someone at school had told the feds. But who? Who knew? And the rumors were out of control. If Locksley's gang defaced public property then surely they were also capable of organizing the impressive drug pushing in the school. Oh and apparently the girls did prostitution on the side. And cheating, stealing and beatings….ok those three were accurate and common knowledge but they just didn't help the situation.

'What've you got?' Robin asked Much.

'Nada' Much sighed, scanning the busy hallway. 'Except a lotta shit. Apparently Djac and Marian did it after having sex up there' Robin raised his eyebrows; if he was in a better mood he'd laugh. 'Well that's just one rumor'

'Still no word from Allen or Will?' Robin nodded at Marian across the room.

'They'd call you not me' Much answered as Marian walked over.

'This sucks _ass_' Marian hissed, staring at a group of skanks walk past. 'How the hell did this happen?'

'Have you got anything?' Robin asked.

Marian shook her head. 'No. too many rumors. That either means no one knows the truth or…'

'Or?' Much pressed.

Marian bit her lip. 'It's weird. When there was something we didn't want people to know, we would spread shitty falses. And people would know they were shit but they'd say 'em anyway because they feared us. It almost seems like there's someone else spreading these rumors.'

'You think we've got rivals?' Robin snorted. No one would dare cross his gang.

Marian shrugged. 'I'm not saying anything, I'm just thinking out loud'

Robin's phone rang and it seemed as though the whole corridor silenced while he answered it, waiting and watching for his reaction. He didn't speak but he held Marian's eyes while he listened. Then he snapped the phone shut and held her around the waist. 'We gotta go'

xx

'Rob – what the fuck is going on?' Allen called from his cell.

Robin shot his a look to shut him up as he entered the interrogation room at the down town police station. Marian and Much followed him in and they sat down on the uncomfortable chairs. The room was bare and strangely warm. The officers that entered couldn't be more cliché – obviously hinting the whole good cop/bad cop thing.

The female officer smiled at Marian. 'Back so soon?'

'I missed you' Marian said sarcastically.

'Well you and your friends have gotten into quite a jam this time' she sat down opposite them alone with the male officer.

'We haven't done anything' Marian said, her face bare of emotion.

'We have it on good account that your friends – William Scarlet and Allen A'Dale – were the ones who painted that offensive slogan on the water tower' the male spoke.

'Define good authority' Much and Robin knew it was best to let Marian handle this. No one could bluff, bullshit and intimidate like her. One time, Marian had their maths teacher believing he'd taken in her test, marked it then lost it. She'd actually wagged and never even sat the test. But Marian kept bullshitting until the teacher actually believed her and gave her a ninety percent if she didn't tell anyone he'd lost a students work.

'We have two students from your school telling us' officer Harriet spoke.

'Names' Marian said blankly.

'Marian, you know we can't give you those names' Harriet actually shrugged regrettably at her.

'We have a right to know who is incriminating us. Look, obviously someone is lying and we want to get the bottom of this too.' God Marian was good. She was showing they were willing to help.

Harriet studied her for a second. 'Where were you lot Friday night?'

'My house. We bought food from the local shops and Much, you have the receipts right?' Marian asked him.

'Yeah' there was no way Much would contradict her. He probably did still have them in his old jeans on his floor.

'Right. So we had a junk food binge at my house' Marian lied easily.

'And you have no idea who wrote the slogan?' Harriet appealed.

Marian held her eyes; her massive blue eyes wide showing innocence but simultaneously her strength. 'None'

Officer Harriet sighed. 'Erin Winn and Bridgette Claiir'

The male officer glared at Harriet in surprise and disgust. Obviously telling them the names wasn't part of the plan but he rolled with it. 'You know 'em?'

'Yeah I do' Marian leaned forward, reacting to his authority with her own. 'Erin and Bridgette aren't the most reliable correspondents'

'Oh?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Well not if you want an unbiased opinions' Marian shrugged and let the bait dangle.

'What do you mean?' Harriet asked.

'Erin and Bridgette don't like us. They've never liked us. We're very private people and don't respond well to gossips. Plus, Allen had dated both of them and dumped both of them. He probably didn't act responsively but you can't arrest him for that' Marian spoke only to Harriet. 'And what? Did they just come in and offer the information?'

Harriet and the other officer glanced at each other uncomfortably.

'Besides, I can tell you that Erin and Bridgette wouldn't know who actually did it. they weren't anywhere near the water tower Friday night' Marian said confidently, bullshitting.

'how would you know?' the burly male asked.

'Give me two minutes and I'll find out where they actually were. With witnesses' Marian said. After a quick second he stood and opened the door for her. Marian stood and motioned for the others to do the same.

'Go tell the boys to look confused and pissed. Tell them if they say a word I'll staple gun their dick to their thighs' Marian hissed to Robin ad he led Much to the cells holding their friends.

Marian was taken to a phone where she punched in Djac's mobile number. Harriet and big macho sat at their desks, half a room away yet their eavesdropping was obvious. 'Sweet'

'What the fuck is going on?' Djac whispered. School had been let out so she was obviously at home and in earshot of her father.

'I need a twenty on Erin and Bridgette for last Friday' Marian explained.

'Why do you want info on those skanks?' Djac asked.

'Trust me. I need it STAT' Marian said.

'Oh…are you at the fed house?' Djac was suspicious.

'Yup. Info please with corri' Marian said sweetly.

'Two minutes babe' Djac hung up.

Marian turned and walked over to Harriet's desk with obvious casualness. 'My friends getting back to me'

'Marian do you know anything about the water tower?' Harriet asked.

'I swear I don't' Marian appealed to the officer's maternal side. 'I promise, you have to believe me'

'Compared to the last time I saw you…' Harriet paused while they both remembered Marian's incident, beating up the coffee geek. 'You seem so confident. So sure of yourself'

'That's my friends. And I know they didn't do it' Marian shrugged as the phone rang. She picked it up and listened for a second then smiled at Officer Harriet.

Xx

'That was unbelievable' Much grinned as The sat in Robin's car. 'Christ you even had me believing Allen and Will were innocent'

'All about confidence' Marian shrugged. Then she turned in her seat and glared at the boys. 'if you guys ever do that again I swear to Buddha I'll confess for you and help the coppers build a case against you.'

Will gulped. 'Point taken. Thanks Maiden'

'How did you even do it?' Allen asked.

'Those skanks were hooking up with some jocks. And those boys were all too willing to brag about getting some' Marian smiled.

'It was kinda funny though' Allen grinned at what they'd written on the water tower.

_Sex is not the answer, Sex if the question; yes is the answer. So go have a fuck on me._

'Yeah yeah but now we've got a bigger problem' Robin spoke up from the driving wheel. 'I think Marian was right. I think we have some rivals. Someone wants us gone and obviously theyre pretty hard core and willing to do anything to diss us'

'What are you saying?' Will asked.

'I'm saying that someone knew it was us up there. We got lucky this time but they'll try again. First thing tomorrow we go on the attack. And find the snitch'

**Who was it?**


	33. Betrayal

Marian was trying to study the causes of the Albigensian Crusade. Trying and failing. it impossible to focus on primary sources from the twelfth century at eleven at night and besides, her him was completely gone. Kate had freaked when the evil vindictive philosophy teacher called since she wasn't in class. Several slammed doors and a silent dinner later, she'd locked herself in her room to escape the accusing eyes. God it's not like she wrote the slogan on the tower, she just got Allen and Will off the hook for it.

_Ok ok, focusing. Begun in 1209….in southern France…..oh who the fuck cares about medieval maidens and heroes!?_ Marian was seriously debating using the book to knock herself unconscious when her phone buzzed in her sweat pants.

'Hey' Marian breathed.

'You feel like socializing?' Robin's voice was the best distraction.

'No not really. Besides mum's giving me the evil eye and I've got more homework than should be legal' Marian glared down at her textbook like it was the cause of cancer.

'Then do you feel like asserting your position back as the schools biggest bitch?' he asked.

'I _am _the schools biggest bitch and everyone knows it' Marian hissed.

Robin chuckled 'Please Maiden? I need to go to Johns to find out more about our snitch and I need you at my side. We do have an image to uphold'

'Oh so that's why you rung? Because you need me in tow for your appearance? Glad to know you value my personality and conversation' Marian snapped. Robin was silent and she exhaled. God she was so tired. 'Look, I'm sorry. It's just I have so much homework and with everything that's been going on, I'm just sick of it'

'It's not my fault Will didn't use a condom or that Allen and Will painted the tower' Robin said.

'No but they are your boys. And I'm sick of cleaning up their shit' Marian stood up and begun pacing.

'Oh so what? I should tie them up and gag them? Make sure they can't say or do anything stupid?' Robin was clearly getting ticked.

'That would be nice' Marian said lightly.

He let out a sharp breath. 'You know that's the same advice I've been given about you. Tie you up and gag you so you just won't talk'

Marian felt the air leave her chest, like she'd been punched in the gut. Stupid hot tears pricked in her eyes. '_Ouch_' she whispered.

'Maiden I'm sorry' Robin said.

'Who? Who said that?' Marian demanded, her voice still low, hurt and incapable of volume.

'It doesn't matter, I'm sorry ok?' Robin brushed it off.

'I can't believe this, god Robin – who said that?' Marian insisted.

'Look, am I picking you up in half an hour or not?' Robin asked.

'Not. Feel free to go pick up some mindless bimbo who won't ever say anything intelligent and who'll let you tie her up' Marian snapped her phone shut. A shuddering breath escapeed her but she pushed away the coming tears. Instead she dialed in Much's number.

'Maiden?' Much answered.

'Hey, I need a ride to Johns' Marian said quickly. 'And so will Djac'

'Um, I was gonna go in with Robin – I thought he was calling you' Much said confused.

'He did. So, can you pick us up or not?' Marian asked.

Much hesitated. 'Did you two have a fight?'

'Much!' Marian actually stamped her foot.

Much agreed. 'Um, yeah. I mean we're all going to the same place right? Twenty minutes?'

'Done'. Another phone call to Djac and Marian got herself ready in a record twelve minutes. And she looked fierce. Tight shiny black tights and a silver rocker shirt which she tied in a knot to the side. A shit load of bracelets, rings and eyeliner topped off with red pumps. Maybe she wasn't showing much skin but she definitely looked like someone you wouldn't mess with if you wanted your eyes un-gouged.

She snuck out the back door and down the street to Much's car. If Robin's ride was a bomb – Much's car was road kill. But it was better than riding with Locksley.

Djac and Eve were already in the car and she squeezed in the back. 'Jesus Christ Much are you collecting ancient pizza boxes or do you just want a pet rodent and are attracting it with that foul smell?'

'And good evening to you too Maiden' Djac passed her a ciggie.

Marian inhaled deeply and leaned back. 'Anything new on the snitch front?'

'Fuck all' Djac cracked her knuckles just like Will did. 'We need to make headway and soon or else we'll actually have to start beating kids for respect'

'It worked for us in the beginning' Much laughed.

'Why is it such a big deal that you find out who started the rumor?' Eve asked.

'Don't even' Marian said without opening her eyes.

'Marian's PMS-ing. I wouldn't talk or even breath heavily near her' Much held her hand; she looked scared. Marian really had no idea how terrifying she could be.

'I am _not_ PMS-ing' Marian growled.

'Alright then she'd bitching coz of Robin' Djac smiled.

Marian stubbed out the cigarette on a popcorn box and opened the door. John was a big guy, a huge footballer. Being a jock, he was automatically admitted into the partying group. But because he was so quiet no one thought much of him. The gang had discovered him about the same time as Marian. He had access to the sports change room, aka all the secrets told by blokes trying to act tough. If anyone knew who the snitch was; John would.

She jumped up the steps skillfully in her high heels. Djac, Eve and Much formed a line behind her as she knocked loudly. After a bit of scuffling, John opened the door. 'Evening John' Marian smiled easily.

John nodded. 'Where's Locksley? I thought he said he was coming over'

'Locksley got held up' Marian shrugged. 'He sent me instead'

'Sending his leading lady eh?' John asked doubtfully.

'More like his partner in crime' Marian met his eyes.

HE considered that a moment then he broke out in a large grin. 'You lot coming in or what?'

'Actually this is kinda urgent. You know how Allen and Will got called in for slander?' Marian begun.

'I heard they did it' John smiled.

Marian reciprocated with a laugh. 'Well that's kinda irrelevant. I need to know who told' John looked past her and back again. _Message received._ 'Much, take the ladies and grab some drive-thru'

'Sure thing' Much understood and ushered the girls into the car.

'John level with me – who spoke?' Marian asked.

John shook his head and sat down on the steps. 'Maiden this is more than who told…. You have a rival. Another gang from North side. Until now they've been harmless but something's changed. I think they got into dealing but its hard to know. This gang is deadly. They took out the leaders of their school – you remember Carter?' Marian nodded, sitting next to him. 'He just got called up for grand theft auto'

'What? Carter doesn't steal cars' Marian knew carter well, the leader of the one other gang that got on with hers.

'No he doesn't' the implication was clear. He was framed. 'Maiden…Locksley – despite being a hard ass and an ex druggo, yeah I know you got him off – well he is respected round the shire. He's obviously the next target. So that means the whole gang is'

'John – who heads this gang?' Marian asked.

'Dunno. They're silent. I just know they're dangerous' John sighed.

'But Allen and Will weren't exactly framed. They did it and we had a snitch. Who was it John?' Marian searched his face as if the answer was written there.

'Someone who just transferred from north side. Someone with ties to them.' John sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Eve'

Marian swallowed hard. 'Right. Fuck. Well, I'm gonna kill her'

John studied her; she was like the calm before the storm; he could see the fury coming. But besides that, she was actually very pretty. Beneath all that makeup and hardcore act. And delicate. She didn't deserve to get mixed up in this. 'Maiden, you need to be careful. These guys are dangerous'

'So you keep saying' Marian almost hissed. 'Oh god she fucked with Much…I'm gonna beat her skinny lil ass in'

'Maiden' John grabbed her hand as she stood up. 'It might be a good thing – having an in to this crew. Maybe you use her for info?'

Marian shook her head. 'No. She just blew it. No body fucks with my gang'

'You mean my gang' Robin said from behind her.

Marian's shoulders stiffened and she turned slowly. John coughed awkwardly getting to his feet. 'I've told you all I know, I should go' he cupped Marian's cheek. 'Be careful Maiden'

Marian watched him walk back inside and looked back at Robin who was now flanked by Will and Allen. 'What the hell was that?'

'What?' Marian glared.

'You and John?' Robin raised his eyebrows.

Marian scoffed. 'We got worse problems than your insecurities – Eve's spilling on us'. Robin's jaw clenched and his fists bunched; Marian knew he was thinking about Much. 'And I was right – we do have rivals. Maybe you should've listened to me'

Much pulled up then. Robin glanced over at him then back at Marian. 'Get in the car, we need to do this quietly'

'I don't take orders' Marian said, bumping shoulders with him as she strutted past. 'And Locksley? Eve's mine'

**So I'm introducing a rival gang but the story's almost finished. I think one, maybe two more chapters. Don't freak – there will be a sequel but I need to finish my other stories first. I'll finish Dear Anonymous first then we'll see what you all think. I'd love advice on how to finish up. Love, love, love xx**


	34. Traitor

Marian slammed the door and glared out the windshield and crossed her legs tightly across her body. She listened to the familiar sounds of Robins key's turning and his engine coughing to life. The only sounds were from the car- struggling into life and then chugging down the suburb roads. Absent was the normal bickering conversation of the gang, Allen and Will quiet in the backseat. Eventually Marian pulled out her phone and began texting, her fingers jabbing the keypad ferociously.

She glanced to the side at Robin - how dare he undermine her authority in front of John. Besides, all she'd done was get information. And if he thought he'd be the one to deal with that backstabbing bitch Eve, he was wrong.

All three of them were surprised when Robin pulled in to the car park next to the Water Tower. He extinguished the car and they sat in silence, watching as the rest of the gang pulled up in Much' car next to them. 'Will, Allen' Robin said, his eyes still on Much's ugly white car as the boys got out. Djac caught her eyes and she shot a million silent questions at her but Marian just shook her head.

She sighed and turned to her boyfriend. He was livid. 'What?' the word came out sharper than she'd intended.

'I'm waiting' He said.

'For?' Marian glared back at him.

'An apology' he said simply. Marian scoffed and pulled on the door handle but Robin must have put child lock on because it wouldn't budge.

'Open the door Locksley' Marian demanded.

'Not until I get an apology' his voice was infuriatingly even.

She met his gaze 'Seriously open the door. You're not getting anything near an apology so open it now or I swear to god…'

He smiled a condescending smile. 'What? What'll you do?'

Marian ground her teeth then bent down and picked up the screwdriver that was under her seat in case the car broke down. She saw the understanding in Robin's eyes but didn't give him a chance to react. Instead she shut her eyes and flung the tool at the window. The sound of glass shattering came first then the shards flung down onto them.

'Jesus Marian!' Robin yelled and she heard the sound of child's lock undoing. Thank god because she didn't know what she'd do next; climb out the broken window and get glass slicing her from every angle? Um no. It must have been quite a sight for the gang when she flung open the door, climbed out and shook the broken glass off her. Robin got out two seconds later. 'What the fuck was that Marian?'

'I told you to open the door' Marian smiled at him.

'You just broke my window' Robin stormed over to her.

'You were being a jerk' Marian shrugged.

'Yeah well you're being a bitch' Robin glared at her.

Marian flinched but then rolled her shoulders back, and then she turned to Much. 'I guess that was me getting my anger out over her'

'What's wrong with you two?' Much asked.

'I guess were both a bit testy over being betrayed' Robin spoke. It felt weird, like the kids witnessing parents fighting. He squared his jaw. 'Eve'

Eve recoiled visibly and half hid her body behind Much.

'Robin I don't think I'm finished with that screwdriver yet' Marian hissed.

'What is going on here!?' Much looked between Marian and Robin to Eve.

'Tell him. Tell him or we will and then Marian will beat your face in' Robin demanded.

Eve swallowed loudly and took Much's hand. 'Please don't'

'You put the safety of the entire gang in jeopardy. You could have had Allen and Will put in jail' Marian yelled.

'What?' Djac asked, going and standing next to her best friend.

'Eve's telling secrets. There's another gang up on North. They want us gone. And she's been telling them everything about us.' Robin said.

'What?!' Much yanked his hand back from Eve. He had tears in his eyes. 'Tell them that's not true. Eve, tell them it's a lie'

Eve opened and closed her mouth but didn't say anything. '_Why!?_ We were nice to you, we took you in and you bloody backstab us?' Marian yelled, held back by Djac.

'Eve…they're my friends' Much whispered.

'Much, please' Eve grabbed his hand with both of her.

He shook her off. 'Shut up. Just shut up.'

Now Eve was crying. 'Much-'

'Leave her Much, she s not worth it. She's a traitorous, backstabbing bitch' Marian spat.

'Were leaving' Robin said, grabbing Much's arm.

'Wait-' Eve was sobbing now.

They all delivered perfect death stares. Robin went round the front of his car and popped the bonnet. He fiddled for a second then violently yanked out a random cord, throwing it at Eve's feet. Then with a nudge of his head, he and the gang all piled into Much's car.

'Come near us again and I'll rip your extensions out and choke you with them' Marian yelled out the window as Much cranked the engine, spraying Eve with dust ad leaving her alone at midnight with a broken car.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Djac spoke. 'Well done Maiden, you had me going there for a second'

Marian grinned at her in the mirror from her spot on Robins lap in the front. 'why thank you my darling'

'What the fuck are they one about?' Allen grunted, beyond pissed.

Robin held Marian tighter. 'My girls quite the actress'

'Wait – you two were faking that fight?' Will asked.

'God did you see that bitchs face when Maiden broke the window? She nearly shat her pants' Djac grinned despite the situation.

'Yeah we were acting. We had to scare her into thinking we'd kill her if she crossed us again' Robin explained.

Marian grunted. 'Who was acting? I _will_ bloody kill her'

'you ruined Rob's car' Allen said.

'It was a bomb anyway - Roy's hooking me up with a new one. Besides, Maiden needed to vent' Robin shrugged.

'So you two planned this? Planned going in separate cars to John's? Planned the fight?' Will asked.

'We had to make her think the gang was divided. We knew it was her. We needed to scare her. And we did' Marian glanced at Much. '…You're quiet'

'I just found out my girlfriend told drug dealers about my friends and conspired to have them thrown in jail. I'm pissed' Much said, never taking his eyes off the road. 'Why the fuck would she do that?'

'She's a psycho Much, not your fault' Djac said quietly.

'…I want her buried' Much said.

Robin exchanged a look with Marian. 'We have to keep our eyes on the big picture. She's just a pawn for this new gang. It's not just beatings and rivalry any more. This gang is sending kids away, targeting innocents. And they want us gone. We don't know how far they're willing to go. We need to get rid of them'

'Yeah…..but I want her buried' Much said, only Marian and Robin in the front row seeing the tears still gliding silently down his cheeks

'Ok Much' Marian nodded. 'We need to step it up a notch gang. We'll go Chernobyl on all their asses'

**Ok so I think only one more chapter. The next story, when I get around to it, will be much darker. I may even have character deaths but I'll let you know. Reviews make me write faster. What are you guys thinking?? xx**


End file.
